The truth behind the pictures
by Ennun
Summary: What would happen if Lenalee, Krory and Miranda found a picture book of a boy that looks just like Allen? But it can't be him! After all, they were taken 35 years ago! And why does this girl next to him look like Road? Read to find out!
1. Begining

The truth behind the pictures

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**A/N:** Oh god, this was interesting! I never EVER thought I would actually POST something here D: Oh My God! I hope you like it! Reviews are welcomed! And so are random comments XD

* * *

It was a sunny evening. Lenalee, Krory and Miranda were walking thru a small country town. In truth, it was a bit smaller than the one at the old headquarters, and that was saying something since that too was a rather small town.

They arrived two days ago after getting reports of akuma. Sure enough, there were around 10 level 1 and a few level 2 akumas. Krory was so satisfied after feasting, he said he wouldn't be hungry for at least one week or so.

They had another day at their disposal, because Allen was gone and no gates could be made, they had to take a train, and the only available train was the next day. So they decided to look around and enjoy a free day.

After serving breakfast, they wandered around, aimlessly for a few hours until they came across an old lady struggling with some luggage. Lenalee, as the kind-hearted girl she was, couldn't just ignore the poor woman and offered to help her carry some of the, what she could now identify as groceries, to her house.

The woman was so grateful that she invited them to stay the night. At first they wanted to refuse, thinking they'd probably be in the way, but upon arriving at what seemed to probably be the biggest house in the town, a mansion never the less, they gladly accepted her offer.

"It's a beautiful mansion!" Lenalee told the elder woman they now knew was named Larae.

"Thank you very much. You should have seen it back in the day, when the young master was around. It was quite a lively mansion…" The old woman spaced out, drifting in the memories of the past before turning around and looking at them and their confused faces.

"So… this mansion is abandoned?" Krory spoke up to justify their reaction "You don't live here by yourself do you? I believe such a huge mansion needs more personnel to be kept in such a good state."

"No, there are more people living here, although most of them are away for now. It's the holyday you see. I believe they are now with their families. They should return in three days time."

As the day passed, Lenalee was wondering around looking inside the rooms. She found two libraries and some five common rooms. She was about to enter another room but was taken aback by the locked door. Just before thinking of asking Miss Larae about the room, she heard the respective woman call them to dinner.

It was a feast to say the least. The woman was obviously an exceptional cook. The food was so good it could be compared to Jerry's. As they ate, Lenalee looked up from her plate to the old woman and worked up the courage to ask "Miss Larae? Could I bother you with a question?"

The elder woman looked at the girl and nodded in response.

"Well, first of all, it is a beautiful mansion! And I was wondering what happened to the master of the house?"

The woman was surprised to see she was interested in the 'young master' and smiled in response "He was a gentle man, bless his soul. He would make the the grass grow with his smile." The woman looked at all of her guests "The young master lost his parents when he was small, but with some help he became quite the gentleman." Lenalee was smiling brightly, seeing as the 'young master' seemed so much like their Allen. "What was his name? If you don't mind?" Miranda asked shyly. "His name… was Allen." The three guests gasped at hearing the all-so-familiar name.

Lenalee was looking curiously at the old woman. This person acted the same and had the same name as their Allen. It was such a bizarre coincidence.

As Larae saw their faces, she escaped a small laugh before talking again "Would you like to see some pictures? I believe I still have a small collection of pictures of him" After a moment of hesitation Lenalee nodded.

After cleaning the table, the old woman went to the locked room with a key, and came out with a book. She called the three guests and they all sat on some couches, next to a small table, where Larae placed the book. Upon opening it, the first thing they saw was a picture of a small three year old boy with sparkling blue-almost gray eyes and brown (slightly red) hair." So cute!" Lenalee said at the small boy who was holding a teddy bear in his mouth. Larae smiled and flipped to the next page.

Again the boy, this time a few years later was smiling at the camera, next to him were two other boys, probably the same age. They didn't ask who they were and kept looking at the pictures. At one point, after tens of cute and adorable pictures of the small children, Lenalee gasped and stopped the old woman from turning the page "This looks like Allen!" Miranda and Krory looked closely at the picture the girl was pointing at, and sure enough, the now 15 year old boy in the picture was a perfect image of their friend, except of course the cursed mark and white hair. After a few more moments of staring, they allowed the elder woman to flip more pages, until she stopped. The last picture was bigger. It showed the handsome young man, with his long hair tied in a ponytail, smiling, holding hands with a young lady. The two were sitting on a chair, she was in his lap.

Lenalle was looking at the boy thinking about the huge resemblance between this young man and Allen when she heard Kroky mention how the girl resembled the Noah, Road. She looked at the girl, and indeed she was exactly like Road, just a bit taller and with longer hair.

"Excuse me," Lenalee started looking up at the woman "What happened to … to Allen?" The woman thought about how to answer and said "Well, 35 years ago, he along with his two friends disappeared. He came home, covered in blood and panting, we were worried sick and offered to get him a doctor, but he refused saying '_I don't have much time, I need you all to forget about me. Things have gotten rather complicated haha… I'm sorry for this, but I must leave.' _And that was the last time we saw him. Most of the staff has left, but we can't just forget him."

Lenalee stayed quiet a moment before asking permission to "borrow" the book with the pictures. The woman was taken aback by the question but gave it to them saying she still had other pictures.

* * *

The next day, they thanked the old woman and boarded a train going to another town. After arriving there, they used the gate to get to headquarters. Lenalee wasted no time and activated her innocence to get to her brother faster. Upon entering the room, she saw Komui and Reever arguing, probably about work or the mess. "LENALEE! YOU'RE BACK!" She skillfully dodged the hug her brother was planning on giving her and looked at him "Brother, I have something important I need to show you!"

Komui quickly went back to his desk and threw everything on it on the floor, thus pissing Reever even more. Lenalee put the book in front of her brother and flipped it to the pictures where the boy was starting to look like Allen. "This boy looks exactly like Allen! Isn't it strange!? And the old woman who showed it to us said the last time she saw the boy was 35 years ago, that's when most of the Noah except the Earl and Road were killed by Neah! And look," she flipped to another picture of the boy and his two frieds "This boy right here looks a lot like the Noah Tikky Mikk. And here" she flipped again to the very end "The girl he's holding hands with, she looks just like Road!"

Komui was speechless. What could he say? The boy was the split image of Allen. THEIR Allen!

Reever looked at the picture closely and asked where she found the book. Lenalee told them about the lady they helped and the huge mansion. She also told them the story of the boy's last day.

Komui looked at the last picture and asked his sister "How old is he in this picture?" Lenalee was glad she also asked the same question and so, knew the answer "The old lady sayd he was 21" "And the girl?" Komui asked again "About 19… even thought she doesn't look like it." Komui nodded to show he was listening "Well," he started "Noah don't age, and we know for a fact that Road was the only survivor of the Noah massacre 35 years ago… So this is quite possibly the same Road."

"But then, what about the boy?"

Komui started flipping the pages of the book, looking at more pages "He definitely looks like Allen" He was still looking at more photos when he stopped and took one out. "Is this… Cross!?" "Huh?" Lenalee and Reever both took the picture and stared at the crimson haired boy. He looked to be about 9 to 10 years old (He was in fact 8) and was holding hands with the 14 year-old 'Allen'. Next to them were one boy and another that looked like a smaller version of Tikky.

"What's going on here" Were Komui's last words before he remembered to ask how the rest of the mission went. Putting the photos inside a drawer, noting to himself to look into this matter.

To be continued…? Probably not.

**A/N**: Sorry But iI have absolutely NO IDEA how this could continue, so I'm leaving it to your imagination XD


	2. Relationships

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 2** – relationships

**A/N**: I had to continue seeing as people actually liked it haha, this is good for my imagination!

Well, I hope you like this chapter too :D

* * *

To Komui, this was the best solution. To everyone else, it was the stupidest one. "KOMUI!" Reever started screaming after hearing his boss's so called plan of action "you can't just barge in a house and take all the books in there! It's a miracle the old lady gave Lenalee the book in the first place! Do you honestly think the poor woman will just let you take everything she has left of her late master!?" Komui just stared at his subordinate "yes?"

After another 2 hopeless hours of useless arguing, resulting in the alter defeat of every sane man in the science division, Komui (the one insane person who somehow won the argument) was walking with a huge grin on his face, going to the ark. Next to him Reever and two finders were following their supervisor on the same route Lenalee and the others used to come back.

While on the train, Reever noticed Komui was looking at the picture book, again, stroking his chin. They were silent as the train stopped and they followed a golem (the same one Miranda used) to the mansion.

Since one week had passed, the old woman was not alone anymore. Instead, about 13 staff welcomed the travelers. Komui came in with a smile and told one lady that they were looking for a Miss Larae. The lady in question was just coming to the door to see who came to visit and announced herself, letting the other woman continue with her chores.

"Hello, I am Larae, may I help you?" Komui stepped forward and brought in view the picture book "Good evening. My name is Komui Lee. About a week ago, my sister and her companions were victims of your hospitality, you let them stay here the night." The woman nodded with a smile on her face while remembering the children. "This picture book that they borrowed, I came here to ask for your permission to look through any other pictures or books related to your late master."

The woman looked at the man in front of her with skeptical eyes. Did this man just asked to be allowed to look through the young master's personal belongings? Suddenly she became very interested in this whole fiasco.

"Why would you be interested in our young master?"

Komui thought about a reasonable answer but couldn't really make one. He was saved by Reever who noticed the frustrated look his supervisor had and started covering for him "Excuse me madam, it appears like your late master is very similar to a dear friend of ours who doesn't remember anything about his family. We believe this man to be related to our friend. He is currenly very sick and we would like to make him feel better by giving him the smallest of information about his family."

The woman, and all the other ladies near, that heard the story, were so close to crying… How could they refuse at such a sad tale?

"B-but of course! Please come right in. Who knew the young master had started a family somewhere else…"

Reever made a sad smile while thanking them for their kindness. Komui was quite shocked at the performance his subordinate had put up. He was proud.

After the old woman led them to the locked room, she got out of her pocket a golden key, and opened the door. The room was a dark green, a chimney next to some huge windows (that the woman lit up) in the middle of the room was a king-sized bed, and all around the room there were books. Some were out of place, some were on the bed. Larae told them, before leaving the room, that that everything was exactly as how the late master left it.

* * *

The lady was willing to believe them because while at the door, Reever showed her a picture of their Allen and she saw the amazing resemblance. The scar, he said, was from an accident and the white hair was just died.

The woman took one last glance in the room before closing the door, leaving them to study in peace. She went back to the kitchen, thinking she'll bring them some coffee later.

* * *

While Komui gathered all the picture books he could find, Reever and the finders were looking for something more specific, like a diarly.

"Wow~ Reever, come see this. The resemblance is amazing!" Komui showed him a picture of 'Allen' with 'Road' on the edge of a river. They were laughing. 'Road' was holding a flower that the boy probably gave her. Next to that was another picture of the two. They were sitting under a tree. It looked like 'Allen' was reading a book out loud, the girl with her closed eyes leaning onto his shoulder.

There were more than 7 out of 13 books with only the two of them. The two scientists couldn't help but smile seeing their happy faces. In one of the books, just next to the last picture were written in dark ink "_The most beautiful day_" and in the picture, they saw 'Allen' holding 'Road' in a hug, she had tears of joy in her eyes and was looking at her hand that had an… an engagement ring on it!

"So…" Reever began "They were to be married? When was this picture taken?" The pulled the picture out of the book and looked on the back of it "35 years ago, it seems a lot of things took place 35 years ago."

But what they didn't notice in the picture, were three smiling teens, peeking on their two lovebird friends. One of them, with red hair, the other two, that looked like brothers, with black hair. The kids were hi5-ing, enjoying the perfect couple in front of them.

Reever noticed the three kids while drinking the coffee Larae brought them and pointed out how similar the red head was to Cross. "You don't think this is actually Cross right?" Komui looked at the photo closely "Well… the age _is_ good…ant the hair color is the same. Why not?"

Reever opened his mouth to say something but was cut out by one of the finders who held a book three inches from his face. "It's a journal!"

The two scientists looked at one another, finished their coffee in one shot and grabbed the book, opening it to the very first page.

* * *

OooOOoooOOoooOOoo~ what could be in it?

**A/N:** Truth be told, I was sure it would end up with just that one chapter. But what do you know, people actually leave nice comments TvT I'm so glad you guys liked the story! I fell like I'm gonna cry~ Please continue to read the story! I'll try to make it interesting! Also please tell me if my grammar is ruining your fluent reading. thank you *3*


	3. Goodbye

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 3** – Goodbye

**A/N: ! Important ! **After wasting pointless hours spinning around the room, I have come to the conclusion that I have NO IDEA how to write like a journal. So I hope You won't be overly confused XD If you don't understand anything, please tell me! I'll try to explain ^^

* * *

Upon opening the rusty old journal, carefully, they looked at the very first phrase written in black ink that read "_I am so sorry_". The page had some small red, almost black dots splattered all over it. Komui looked closer and stroke the page "This isn't ink…" Reever looked at him curiously "What else could it be? Paint?" Komui brought his hand to his face "No… It's blood."

Both the finders and Reever felt a shiver run down their spines when they heard the gruesome truth. Quickly turning some pages, they noticed that most of them, but not all, had the blood on them. And one page in particular, the last written one was fully covered in it.

"This… is really suspicious…" Reever threw Komui a look of concern but the supervisor just waved it away, taking the book into his hands. He sat down in one comfy couch and opened the journal on his lap. "I'll be reading this. You go back and look through more pictures"

He ignored his subordinates "unpleasant" words and started reading.

_"Hello journal~ _

_God this is awkward. Allen was right, talking to a journal is weird hahaha!_

_Anyways, today is the first entry I've ever made so I'll make it special!_

_Yesterday, I was introduced to a very nice boy, he's name is Allen! He's really nice, and has a smile to die for! And I'm not joking! His mother was so nice too! She gave me you and then Allen came along and said 'it'll be a bit weird to write in it as if it were a real person, but it's fun' and he was right._

_And today too, I went to visit them and we plaid together and we had a picnic in the garden._

_Ahh~ I think I'm in love!"_

Komui was smiling as he flipped through pages. It appears this was 'Roads' journal and not Allen's. But by the looks of it, he too had one.

-after several pages-

_"Hello, it's me again…_

_Today, my father came in and told me we were cancelling our trip to see Allen. I started throwing a fit, of course, after all, we would be gone for Christmas and I wanted to see him before we went to Romania. He told me to sit down, and that alone was weird, because when I start screaming like that he usually screams back and we do that for some hours (hehe)_

_I sat down a bit weird and waited but he didn't say anything so it was getting frustrating._

_He finally spoke up and told me that Allen's parents were murdered._

_I think I started crying instantly because he came and hugged me ant whispered something but I didn't hear him. And we stayed like that, I think for a few minutes._

_He said we'd go to the funeral after Christmas."_

_"Hi._

_I haven't written in you for a long time because while we went in Spain I forgot you at home. Sorry! And now we just came back!_

_Tomorrow we will visit Allen! And I'm going to make him feel better!"_

_"Hello again._

_I forgot to bring you with me…again._

_Allen was doing better than I thought. Sure he cried and stuff, but he was smiling at me the whole time! _

_Ah~ I miss him…"_

Komui was sad but a bit amused seeing as this boy now resembled Allen even more. Strong, carrying, keeping his problems to himself. How can they be so similar? He flipped some more pages until one where there was a picture.

In the picture was 'Allen' holding hands with 'Road' and next to him was the boy who resembled Cross.

_"Yay! I finally haven't forgotten you!_

_Today I came to stay with Allen as my parents are on a business trip. Allen introduced me to another boy that was staying with him for the summer. His name is Marian. It sounds like a girl's name hahaha_

_He got angry when I said that and told me to call him Cross."_

"Hey Reever?" The man in question looked up from the picture book at his supervisor. "Listen to this 'Allen introduced me to a boy named Marian. He made me call him Cross' This is our general Cross after all."

The three men were shocked that the boy really was the general. They started commenting but Komui ignored them going back to reading.

"_I know it's still early, but something amazing just happened!_

_You know it's my 14__th__ birthday today and Allen just turned 16 some months ago, and he came to me and game me a huge bouquet of pink roses and he kissed my hand! And he asked me to go to a ball with him! Oh My GOD I'M SO EXCITED!"_

(right about now, Komui was laughing really hard)

_"Hi, it's been a few weeks since I haven't written in you~ _

_So much has happened! Allen got me a really beautiful dress that I was looking at some days ago! It just came in a package today with a lot of roses and a letter that said 'to the most beautiful rose' OH GOD! This must be what Heaven feels like~_

_Last week, Neah and Mana came to visit too! I haven't seen them in almost 6 months!"_

The next few pages had too much blood on them so Komui couldn't read.

_"Something weird is happening._

_My head hurts like Hell! And so is Neah's._

_Allen was worried so he came over. He's asleep right next to my bed. I don't know what's going on and it's scarry."_

_"Today I am going to leave. _

_My Noah has awoken I must get away from Allen. I don't want to end up hurting him._

_And here I was so happy last week when he proposed to me…_

_Goodbye."_

And that was it. The last page had something written on it, but the blood made it impossible to see even one letter.

Komui closed the journal with a sight.

This really was Road. And it seemed she was but a sweet human before the Noah genes took over. The same thing must have happened to Neah. But what happened after? Neah betrayed the Earl and killed almost all of them.

So many questions still remained unanswered.

To be continued~ . . . maybe~

* * *

**A/N:** Ha, this actually came out acceptable :D Thank God. I hope I captured Road's personality at least a little bit. Oh 'Allen', such a romantic you are…

**A/N (again):** OH MY GOD you're killing me! Thank you so much for those wonderful reviews! I swear to God I almost started crying TvT

You guys are the best! *Hugs you all*


	4. What about

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 4** – What about...

**A/N: **For those who don't know, Mother is a supporter of The Order that knows Cross. She let him keep Allen there after he killed Mana. She has a "servant" called Barba. Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

His whole body was in pain. After running away from the Orded, he came to 'Mother'. He doesn't really know why. It was as if he knew this was the place to be at. He was safe here. Nobody except his master knew of this place.

"Master…" Allen rolled in bed, remembering the bloody window and his master's broken mask. Such a wound… who could survive that? But then again, the body was never found. So what happened? Did he escape and was now on the run? Or…?

Timcampy was laying on top of the dressing, looking with concern at the boy. As soon as they arrived, Allen had collapsed in Barba's hands. Mother had ordered the man to take Allen to the room in the attic, the same room he used when Cross was 'unwillingly' taking care of him.

Mother was downstairs, looking into the firepit, smoking her long cigar and drinking some red wine. She did not expect to see the boy again after Cross took him, and yet here he was. She looked up to see Barba cleaning and putting all the clown-related objects back into a luggage. He was smiling and humming a tune.

She closed her eyes listening to the sound of the man's humming when a sharp scream was heard from above, followed by a hard thud.

Sure enough, Allen had woken up after a horrible nightmare and fell on the floor. He rubbed his head moaning and looking around the room. Timcampy flew next to him and sat on his knee, he opened his mouth and played a record of Barba carrying him to bed.

Allen smiled and got up. On a desk next to his bed he saw some clean clothes that he dressed in before going downstairs.

As he entered the room, he was welcomed by a huge and tight hug "ALLEN! You woke up! We were so worried! You slept two whole days you know?" Allen patted the man trying to make him let go so he could breathe.

"Allen." The boy looked at Mother that was eying him, gesturing to the seat in front of her.

He sat down as Barba left the room and Mother put some cards on the table. "Let's play some poker. It's been a while" Allen smiled and started dealing the cards.

"4 of a kind." The woman said "Royal flush" Allen announced as he laid the cards down. "Cheater." "Takes one to know one."

Barba came back with two trays of food, one with considerably more, and laid them in front of Allen and Mother "Eat well!" And so he did.

After a few minutes, Allen looked up at the woman in front of her and gestured at the luggage with clown objects "Can I take that?" The woman simply nodded while he got up and went to take a look what was inside.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know… as far as possible? Guess I'm a fugitive now…hehe" He had a sad smile as he turned around to face Mother. "After all, I am Cross Marian's apprentice. Hiding from the Order won't be so hard!" He got up with the luggage in his hand and gestured as Timcampy flew over on his head.

"Thank you."

She sketched a small smile as she saw the boy off once again. And this time also she wondered if she would ever see him again. If the next time he would smile, if he would have dark skin and golden eyes or somehow succeed in overpowering the Noah within.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a forgotten city, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by broken walls and crumbling ceilings, a tall man with long hair was standing in front of a small sand mountain that had a flower on top of it.

After a few minutes, he turned around and went outside, facing the warmth of the sun. The sky was reddish, it was morning. Flowers were starting to open up. He saw a man with a carriage and asked for a ride to the nearest town.

The ride was relaxing. He fell asleep after just a few minutes and woke up in a bed. He exited the room a bit confused and went down the stairs. He was saluted by the man who took him on his carriage and a small girl who, for some reason, hugged him and asked if she could _PLEASE_ comb his hair. He was a bit annoyed but let her do whatever. How could he refuse those eyes? How could anyone refuse them!?

The man's wife gave him a bowl of soup (that he found delicious but he would never admit to like anything but soba) and some spare clothes. He thanked them and left to catch a train. He was quite surprised how polite and welcoming the farmer family was.

He did get on a train, illegally and dangerously, jumping on it while it was moving. He stayed on top of it and watched the night's sky wondering how he'd find he's way back to the Order. He needed to somehow pay back the beansprout.

After 4 days of jumping from train to train, he made his way to a town where he heard about the "Weird creatures that shattered people" and "The young lady and the big man who eliminated those bizarre monsters" He asked around and found that a mansion was attacked by those monsters.

He went in the direction of the mansion and started recognizing the town. He was sent there on a mission some time ago and remembered where the gate was.

As he was walking around, a ball hit his leg. He grabbed it and gave it to some boys. But not before seeing two oddly familiar faces. He started walking towards them as the girl started crying. The big man turned around noticing him "Idiot… Why did you come back?"

"What?... No 'Welcome back' for me?"

Going back to the Asia Branch, he heard what happened to Allen. He went in and recovered his now crystal-type Innocence "Mugen" while blissfully making Lenalee red as a tomato. She did punch him in the face after, but it's not like it was his fault she the innocence decided to melt in her palm.

After a few days spent hiding from a very angry Komui, he heard that Johnny left, probably to search for Allen, so he decided to tag along.

It appears he came just in time, as two CROW members were trying to kidnap the boy.

And so they started going from pub to pub, trying to find the damn beansprout.

* * *

About the time they had found Allen, in another part of the world, Komui was finishing looking through the last picturebook in the room at the big mansion. Next to him was a small collection of pictures, all of 'Allen'. And on the other side some newspapers Reever found and brought to him with a very terrified, concerned and confused face. The oldest newspaper was from some long years ago and had a picture on one page of a young man. The same young man appeared in every newspaper. What was weird was that in total, considering the year of the newspaper, this boy should have over 130 years.

"How is this possible…?" Komui looked at the pictures and the newspapers "Allen… just how old is he…?"

**A/N:** Haa… I needed to say what Allen was doing :3 Also, Kanda will play a somewhat important part, so I gotta make him come back XD So now you know when the story is taking place too :D

Please continue reading! Thank you for your support *bow*


	5. The musician's song

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 5** – The musician's song

**A/N: First of all, school is starting and I don't know how much I'll be able to** upload (I say that but I'll brobably upload the same hehe...)Oh God, I was told I rushed the Allen and Kanda stories in the last chapter too fast! I'm so sorry! XD Please forgive me! *bows* *bows* Allso, to Lenore91 It is part of the "suspense" gender so obviously, I should be torturing you with suspense, right? :D *insert evil laugh here* -Enjoy

* * *

Reever was sleeping on a couch, his mouth half opened and a book on his lap. Next to him was a whole mountain of picture books and journals that were mostly written by maids and other workers. He was covered with a blanket that Komui placed on him when he noticed he was asleep.

The two finders were also fast asleep next to the bed. They also were covered with blankets. The only one awake was Komui, that right about now was more stressed and confused than he had ever been in his entire life.

Next to him were pictures, newspapers and books showing pictures of the same boy that apparently had over 160 years (by his calculations) considering the possibility that the 'Allen' they knew was the same one.

"The destroyer of time huh?..." He was comparing one picture where the boy had long brown hair tied to the back with one of their Allen with the same long hair. In the picture were also chibi-sized Kanda and Lavi. When they were moving to the new Headquarters, they had a small 'accident' and some bottles fell on them. With such long hair, he looked exactly like in the other picture.

Komui rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. Maybe he was overthinking! Maybe this was a distant relative that looked a lot like him! . . . Oh who was he fooling, the resemblance was too great for it to be a simple coincidence.

Allen had once mentioned that he did not remember anything from before he was 4. And in the pictures, he had human hands. Maybe something happened that made him call out to the innocence. Maybe that innocence of his somehow triggered the- whatever it was that made his body change to a child.

That _could_ explain the current situation, but what about the other 200 years!?

"OH WHAT THE HELL!" Komui put both his hands over his mouth realizing he screamed out loud like that and turned around to see if he woke anybody up. The two finders just shook a bit and continued snoring, but Reever was wide awake and looking around the room. "What the hell…Did you just scream like that?"

Komui nodded still holding his mouth and giving Reever an apologetic look. His subordinate sighted and nodded to show he didn't mind. Komui turned back to look at the pictures when Reever noticed the blanket on him. He looked down at Konui and smiled. Such a carrying branch chief.

He got up and went to the kitchen where he saw Larae making some coffee. "Would you like some dear?" She said noticing the tired look on his face. He took a chair and sat on it "Two please… if it's not too much trouble." The woman nodded with a smile and proceeded in making the oh so desirable drink. Whoever worked in the science division has learned that coffee is your best friend.

The woman was humming a calm tune making Reever slowly fall asleep with his head on the table before realization hit him. He stood up and looked at the woman "Excuse me, that tune…" She looked at him in surprise "Yes? What about it? It's quite relaxing isn't it?" "It really is. Could you please tell me, where did you hear that song?"

As the woman was pouring the coffee in two mugs she tough how to answer "Well… The young master had a very special friend. He played the piano you see. I've heard him play a lot of songs but this particular one stuck to me." Reever took the two coffee mugs while deeply in tough "Who wrote that song?" "His name was Neah. Neah Walker"

It somehow suddenly made sense. The boys in the pictures, the two boys who looked so similar, they were Mana and Neah! So Allen, if that was in fact him knew the two long before Mana found him. As he was walking to the room he remembered something else: Tikky Mikk, the Noah who destroyed Allen's arm had a list. A list of people he was supposed to 'get rid of' and Allen's name was on that paper too. He read in the report it was a list of people who had a connection to "that person" which was probably the 14th. But how would he know Allen had… oh wait, he spend a lot of time with Mana who was Neah's brother. So the Earl didn't know…

Upon entering the room he saw Komui laying on the back, surrounded by books whispering some very unfriendly words to no one in particular. He went next to him with a smile and held the mug above his head. "Here, coffee." Komui lazily grabbed the mug moaning a "Thanks". He stood up and started drinking the elixir of energy.

Reever returned to sitting on the couch "The old lady, Larae, she was humming a song that apparently the 14th played once when he came here to visit Allen"

Komui turned around to look at his subordinate, very interested in the rest of the story.

"The song was a lullaby, I almost fell asleep listening. She said Neah Walker learned to play the piano and would occasionally use the one in Allen's common room. She said he only once plaid this song and only to Allen. She happened to pass by the door so she heard the whole song. The interesting thing here… is that what she was humming was the song Allen used to control the ark."

Komui was by now fully awake and fixing Reever with a serious glare. "So what you are saying is that Allen subconsciously knew the song before the 14th's memories started appearing." "Probably"

The stood in silence a few minutes, time in which more questions aroused.

"So… Neah trusted Allen with the song to the ark from the very beginning. That would certainly explain this" He held up a paper that had some weird symbols on it. Upon looking closer, Reever noticed that those were the chores they also had from Timcampy. "The lyrics"

"Hey Komui…" Reever was holding the paper in his hand, the other hand holding his head "This is getting really messed up."

Komui made a sad smile and nodded "Yeah"

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the world Kanda and Johnny were arguing over a small bottle of "Komui Vitamin D" The same blasted potion that transformed Krory into a mindless zombie.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh… is this ok? I'm sorry Komui~ Reever~ I know I'm giving you a hard time but it's for the sake of the story! And to you readers, I hope you like this story! After all you made me continue it! And it's 2 in the morning and I can't stop myself from writing! Gah! . . . I wonder how many people actually read this hahahahaha Please don't think of me as a creep for uploading SO AFST but I can't stop XD


	6. Clown

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 6** – Clown

**A/N: **This chapter is focused on what happens with Allen when Kanda and Johnny find him. Hope this doesn't bother you :s Enjoy~ Please?~

* * *

Allen was, right now, really grateful to his adoptive father for teaching him tricks. He was currently on top of a huge ball, standing in one foot and joggling all kind of objects. Surrounding him was a crowd of cheering children and adults, enjoying the show in such a nice day.

He was enjoying himself, remembering of the time he performed with Mana. But the show was over. He bowed to the claps and cheers of the audience while extending a top hat. Earning money by himself after such a long time was giving him a good mood. And then everything went wrong.

He froze in place. Right here, in front of him was Johnny Gill, scientist of the Black Order, screaming that he lost his wallet. And the Kanda of all people appears out of nowhere. _What the hell…_ Something was definitely wrong here.

Sure he was happy to see Kanda, but why was he wearing the Exorcist's coat? Wasn't he free? And what about Alma? What happened when he sent them to Matter?

But all that was soon forgotten as Kanda started glaring at Allen with a murderous intent. Johnny grabbed the man saying they should go and do something to gain money or they would be stuck in the town forever. Kanda was dragged while asking the boy to let him slice the clown in half.

Relief took over Allen that felt safe again with the two far from him. He was just about to add some more objects to his joggling when he felt his left eye twitch and turn black and red while a portal appeared under him.

The boy swore under his breath as an akuma came out crying "I feel the 14th!" He needed to get out and save the small girl who was also grabbed in the monsters mouth along with him. Without hesitation he activated his innocence and slashed the demon in pieces with the child in his arms.

Landing on the grown he apologized to the tearful girl and waved at her as her mother thanked him and took her away from all the madness.

Just as he saw her leave, Johnny jumped on him crying and smiling while screaming how glad he was he found him. But Allen couldn't let them close to him. It was too dangerous.

He slowly put the boy's arms down and stood up. He then dashed without second thoughts leaving a very shocked Johnny behind. But before he got far he felt someone grab him and pin him to the ground. It was the ever annoying Kanda.

"Give me something to wipe this stupid makeup with" he demanded, and Johnny gave him a small towel. He then proceeded in trying to, as Allen put it, peel the skin of the beansprout's face. He stopped and looked down at the white haired boy after a leg was thrown at his head. "Somehow…it seems you haven't become the 14th yet."

When Allen heard the harsh words, he froze a bit as all the cold feelings went through his head. Remorse for what he did, fear of what he could do should Neah take over, anger, hatred, loneliness, desperation, angst, hurt… He then glared with pure wrath at the man in front of him. He had no idea what impact his words had on the boy.

Before they could start arguing, more round portals started forming on the grown "The 14th" "I feel…" "14th" "I found you!" "You can't hide" "I found the 14th"

Kanda released the teen from his grip and brought Mugen out, ready to slash some akuma. But Allen had other plans. He stood up and yelled at his golden golem "Tim!" while jumping on top of some houses "Take me to the most isolated place you can find"

The golem proceeded the information in seconds and started leading the way. Allen threw one last glance at his two 'friends' before following the golem.

"Why that stupid beansprout!" Kanda was about to throw all the swears he knew after the boy but stopped seeing how all the gates started closing up. The he finally realized what was happening. They were after Allen.

The samurai grabbed Johnny by the arm and started running after their 'pray' "Come on! We're going after him!"

* * *

Komui had filled three bags with photobooks, journals, newspapers, paintings and anything he could find related to Allen. After bowing to Larae countless times, thanking her for the hospitality and for allowing them to take all of the materials, they proceeded to return to headquarters.

On the train he started wondering where the hell Kanda was. Just two weeks after he came back, too soon even for him, he suddenly disappeared. Komui had called Lenalee and Mari and asked them a number of times if they were _sure_ they didn't know where the boy went. After a while he was almost hit by his sweet sister that lost her patience.

Of course it was obvious, he went after Allen. But it was still dangerous. And after hearing about the two CROW members that had been beaten until they broke a few bones, it was clear he found Johnny.

He was actually very thankful. Had he not gone, who knew in what rotten cell he would discover the poor boy. At least he was safe with Kanda…well, as safe as can be.

By the time they arrived at the Order, it was 1:34 in the morning. They were all tired so Komui excused them all and sent them to bed. He on the other hand proceeded in further messing his office by throwing everything that was on the table on the floor.

He sat at the desk and sighted. He would much rather go back at the mansion than be here. He would also like to go to bed and sleep for 12 hours, but he had a job to do. And yes, he did do his job.

He opened some shelves and put 3 stacks of papers on the table that he then proceeded to read and sign. By the time he was done it was 10 AM. He looked up from the papers to the window to see the sun up and bright. Turning around to sign the last paper he noticed a mug of coffee, his mug of coffee, sitting patiently on the desk.

He was confused. When did that get there…? Was it Lenalee who brought it?

It was indeed his sister. She came at about 8 in the morning to bring coffee to the science division. She called out to her brother as she entered his office, but he didn't response, he didn't move or did anything. He was so caught up in whatever it was he was reading and signing he didn't hear or see anything else.

She giggled and sat the mug on the table thinking he'll need it when he returns to reality.

Probably by reflex he whispered a "Thank you" while still staring at the paper in front of him.

He smiled at the mug and continued working while drinking the still worm (for some reason) coffee.

* * *

Kanda let go of Johnny's hand and ran faster, Mugen in his hand and sliced an akuma that was about to brag the beansprout. "Damn it, what are you doing? Spacing out like th-"

Looking at the boy, he's heart sunk for a brief moment. Allen was shaking, glaring, confused, probably a bit angry, a lot scared. What happened to him?

Johnny tripped and fell like the clumsy idiot he was. But Kanda had other worries now. He bent down to reach Allen but the boy slapped his hand away **"DON'T TOUCH ME!"** Kanda was a bit surprised by the sudden outburst. He never thought the kid had it in him.

"I really don't get you…Kanda. You were free and yet here you are…" The samurai grabbed the collar of the costume suit and brought Allen up to meet his eyes. "You don't get it beansprout. What happened between me and Alme was mine and mine alone. You gave us that freedom you stupid imbecile." He said some more stuff but Allen was stuck thinking about Alma and started crying.

"Whoa! Why are you crying!?" In the back, Johnny also started crying. Kanda turned around totally confused when he heard a hard thud. He looked down and saw an unconscious boy, tears still falling, gray skin replacing the usually pale colored one. Johnny bent down to look at his stomach. Kanda was also about to bend down when he felt someone looking on them.

He turned around, hand on Mugen and looked around. "Hmm…"

Johnny looked at the feathers, the innocence, which was covering Allens wound and decided they needed to get him to rest, somewhere." While he carried Allen on his back, Kanda was slicing all the akuma that decided to capture the 14th.

By the time they arrived at a small inn, Kanda had successfully sliced over 100 akumas.

The rest of the night, Kanda was staying in a chair, looking at Johnny as he took care of the unconscious boy laying in bed. Looking at his face, you could see Allen was still struggling to overcome whatever it was that tried to take control.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I'm kind of running through the chapters right now, and I'm sorry if this wasn't exactly what you were expecting, but I need to make the story flow properly. As such I needed to say what was happening. So sorry if you don't like this chapter v_v


	7. Restrains

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 7** – Restrains

**A/N: **tiny little contest at the end of the chapter :D I fyou want a prize tell me what cuz I have no idea XD Please Tell me what you think of the story so far .

* * *

Allen woke up to a very unfriendly scene. Kanda was glaring down at him, Mugen was at his throat, and he could feel some blood dripping down. "Wha! K-Kanda! What are you doing!?" "I asked if you're the 14th!" "The wha- what are you talking about Kanda!?" "Then how do you explain that!?" Allen looked confused at the direction kanda was giving with his head when they both heard a moan.

Kanda immediately dropped Mugen and went to help Johnny who had a bleeding head. He bit his hand and let some blood flow down on the boy's injured area. Some smoke rose up as Johnny opened his eyes shocked and confused.

"Allen woke up and…" Johnny started explaining and looked at the white haired boy that was slowly backing up to the window, pure terror on his face. "I mistook that person…for Allen?"

That was the drop that filled the glass. Allen felt something broke inside of him. He did this. He did this! He hurt Johnny. He almost killed him!

Kanda got up and made one step forward, moment in which Allen twitched. "What are you doing?" Allen looked up at the samurai. What…? "Are you just going to run away?" Shut up… "What will you accomplice by that?" Shut up. "Are you going to leave just like that?" Shut up! Kanda took one more step "Beanspr-"he snapped **"SHUT UP!"** Allen's innocence activated as he kept his clawed hand in front of him "S-Shut up, BaKanda…" Tears started forming into his eyes as he realized Johnny could have died had Kanda not been here. "I need to be alone, or else this happens…"

Johnny stepped forward and sat on the bed in front of Allen that shouted yet again, trying to make them go away, somewhere safe, where he couldn't reach them "GET AWAY!" Kanda thought he heard a small "please" but Johnny just sat there stubbornly and told Allen they were friends, and he will never abandon him.

It took Allen a few moments to comprehend what the boy just said. Full of relief, embarrassment, joy, fear, and all kind of weird feelings, he started blushing "wha- hu- you-"

Kanda saw the perfect opportunity to grab the beansprout before he did anything stupid.

They tied the boy down to keep him still. Kanda was eying the bag that Johnny was always caring wondering just what other shit he kept in there? One night he pulled out a typing machine. A God damned typing machine, tools, clothes, blankets, cooking materials, knives, string, rope, shoes, a whole lot of odd looking bottles, and who knows what other things could be in there.

As he turned his gaze back at Allen, surprise, the beansprout had untied himself. "How the- grr" He proceeded in catching him about 7 times until Johnny put some weird device on Allen's wrist saying that'll keep him from running. The boy ignored them and tried to dash off again, but was electrocuted and fell on the grownd.

"Wh-at the hell…?" Johnny made an apologetic smile while Kanda grabbed the poor soul and pushed him on the bed. "Stupid beansprout" "It's Allen" "go sleep and stop trying to flee"

After another few rounds of 'tag' Johnny was asleep on one of the bed as Allen laid quietly (finally) on the other one. Kanda was sitting on a couch, with Mugen in his arm, looking at the two teens.

"ne…" Kanda turned his gaze at Allen, even though he was facing the other way. "How did you find me…?" The samurai kept quiet for a while "Your master's debts." A small chuckle was heard and Allen turned around to look at Kanda. "What the hell? What kind of people use debts to find someone?" Kanda smirked in response "What kind of an idiot remembers the exact amount of money they owe to every bar they went to?"

"Touché"

For a while neither said anything. Kanda was still looking at the white haired boy who was currently staring at the ceiling. "Hey Kanda…?" "mm?" The boy lowered his eyes as if thinking if it was a good idea to continue speaking. The remained in silence a few minutes before Allen decided to continue what he was about to say "You know, Alma…well…"

_Ah._ Kanda thought, _he knows._

"He-""Yeah." Allen turned to face the asian "I know."

"…who was she?"

"Don't know; can't remember"

"I see…" He turned his gaze back at the ceiling "She was pretty"

Kanda sketched one of those rare and beautiful smiles of his "Yeah"

* * *

"KOMUI!" Reever's cries of desperation were heard by the whole science division as he stormed into his bosses office "You bastard what the hell did you do!?"

In the background could be heard multiple explosions as Lenalee and Mari were trying to stop yet another one of Komui's robots.

Komui just smiled innocently "Why~ whatever could you be talking about?"

BOOM! And so, Komurin7 died.

Lenalee stormed into the office "Brother! Please stop making these robots!"

"But I can't help it~" Reever punched his in the face "I DON'T CARE! DO SOMETHING USEFULL FOR ONCE!"

"Oh by the way Lenalee, can you get Mari? I have a mission for you"

A few minutes later Komui was assigning the two on a mission in Russia, where level 2 and 3 akuma had been spotted. Before they exited the room Komui had one more thing he wanted them to retrieve. He patted his sister's shoulders with a smile "Good luck!" She smiled as he put his hands down. "Thank you!"

On the train the Chinese girl was looking outside thinking of what Kanda was doing, if he had found Allen. Mari looked in her direction with a smile on his face "So you didn't notice"

Lenalee looked back at her companion "Notice what?" Mari smirked and pointed (in the general direction) of her pockets. "Komui put something in your coat pockets after he patted you"

The girl felt her pockets and indeed found a small note.

_Lenalee, Mari,_

_ while coming back from this mission,_

_ I want you to make a stop at this location:_

_Street XXX nr. XX_

_It's a bank. You will tell the banker you are sent from the Order_

_And need to investigate vault XXX._

_There should be some papers in there. Bring them to me _**SECRETLY**

_Komui._

After reading it aloud, rereading it and rereading it again, she looked at Mari with concern that he could feel in her voice "What could brother want from a Russian vault?" She sighted in desperation thinking it will take another day or two to get back because of the visit to the bank.

Mari just smiled thinking it may have something to do with the discussion Komui had with Reever the day before. Something about a boy who seemed to be over 100 years old.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm gonna stop here 'cuz the chapter is gonna be too long if I continue XD

I Challenge You! What do you think is in the vault?

1. more pictures and Allen's journal and a little golem?

2. Birth documents and a book with unknown letters?

3. Neah Walker's journal and Mana Walker's journal?

4. Allen's journal and some music scrolls ?

5. A book with unknown letter and a small device?

I wonder if you'll guess? :D


	8. Little one

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 8** – Little one

**A/N: **Yes! Congratulations to those who picked number 5! It was the right answer. Hope that was fun for you X3

* * *

Lenalee and Mari were sitting in a train compartment. The girl had several blankets warping her entire body. She had developed a fever the night before, after an akuma threw her in a lake before exploding. Fortunately it seemed the fever dropped over night.

The train was heading to a town where a gate that Allen made some time ago stood inside a church. On the way, the train made one stop at a smaller town where they got down and went looking for the bank.

They found it rather quickly and went inside, at the front desk where a skinny woman was scribbling something.

"Excuse me?" The woman looked up to face the one who dared interrupt her "We are here on behalf of the Vatican. We would like to look inside vault XXX please" The woman continued glaring at them before grabbing a key from within a drawer.

"Follow me." And so they did. All the way to the back, where she opened a door, revealing smaller doors. They followed the grumpy lady until she stopped in front of the vault in question. She swung the key and opened the small door. "Serve yourselves."

Lenalee bent down to inspect the vault. There were 3 books, a stack of old papers and a small, round device. There was also a little box that seemed to need a key to be opened. She grabbed all of the objects and handed some to Mari "Thank you. We shall be on our way."

"Have a nice day."

The two got to the train station just in time to catch the train in the last minute. They found an empty compartment and sat down.

At some point Mari fell asleep and Lenalee, that had been staring curiously at all the objects they took, slowly and quietly started flipping the pages of the book. Unfortunately she didn't understand anything that was written in it.

All the pages had weird symbols on them. Some pages had sketches of complicated mechanisms, some had formulas and some had some weird lines and dots on them. At some point, she could see some familiar letters and numbers. "What is this…?" She whispered trying not to wake Mari (Who was actually awake) She continued flipping the pages when she froze and gasped "Timcampy!" On one paper was a drawing of the golden golem and all sorts of mechanical objects.

She also discovered, on the papers, other weird symbols. One thing she found that was normal was a small paper with some music notes on it. It was tiny, probably the size of her palm, but it was so clean and neat, it must have been important.

* * *

Komui was looking at all the objects sitting in front of him on his desk. He couldn't read any of the books or any of the papers and was now watching the little round device and the little box.

The 'round thing' was a little robot, the size of a fist. It was made by steady hands and had a small star drawn on what seemed to be the forehead. It also had a little mouth, but it was stuck. They wouldn't dare try to fix it. Who knew how long it's been staying in the vault, untouched. It could be very fragile. Everyone knew that.

And yet here he was, our favorite supervisor, with tiny instruments, meddling with the small device, a huge grin across his face.

"Komui! You'll break it!" Reever yelled looking up at his boss who somehow climbed on a reactor so that no one could stop him "Watch me Reever, I shall fix this amazing little toy!" "It's not a toy you idiot! How did you even know of the vault in the first place!?"

Komui jumped a bit as a spark came out of the robot and resumed working "It was written on the last page of Road's journal. The one covered in blood. I looked at it through a light and made out the text. It said '_The XXXXX Bank in Russia. XXX Street, number XX, vault XXX. Important! Don't forget._' But fortunately whoever it was, forgot and we grabbed them! Mwahaha"

Another spark and the small round ball started shaking. Komui stopped his hysteria laugh and looked in his palm at the robot as it started jumping. Small sparks continued appearing and Komui got a bit freaked out. Did I _break it…?_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the ball gre wings and flew into Reever's face, knoking him on the ground "Gah! Damn it Komui!"

The supervisor got down and stared at the little robot with along with Reever who was rubbing his injured head.

The little thing had small legs and what seemed to be a camera stuck inside him. It tried to open his mouth with a squeak.

"What the hell is that?" Reever got closer to the robot and poked him. Komui was also looking curiously at the device. "Hey, cool! What is that?" Didi came and grabbed the two by their necks, joining the staring contest. "How did you build that! I want one too!"

"Get off" Didi let go and looked at Komui "But seriously, did you find Cross's blueprints? Because I doubt you're as smart as him haha" The supervisor turned curiously at the scientist "What do you mean?"

Didi pointed at the ball "Well, that's his golem isn't it? Like Timcampy."

After a long period of time, while Komui, Reever and Didi stared at the little golem, they noted all the similarities. It had the wings, the legs, the mouth, the camera, small remains of a tail and a very small sound system on the back of it's mouth. Indeed. This was Marian Cross's golem!

"So…" Reever turned to face the other two "does that mean it still has the memories from before it stopped?"

* * *

In another place, Kanda was still awake, even though it was 3 in the morning. He was playing with Mugen's tilt while watching the sleeping Johnny. Allen woke up a few minutes ago and went to the bathroom to puke. After the struggling with the 14th's awakening, he felt sick and they were stuck in the inn for another few days.

This time Allen paid, so Kanda didn't have to sell the silver on his uniform anymore.

Speack of the Devil, the beansprout came from the bathroom, a towel on his head, tired and feeling awful.

He threw himself back on the bed while Kanda followed him with his eyes "Che, stupid beansprot. If you have to puke every two hours go sleep in the bathroom." "Shut up BaKanda. And the name's Allen." He said with his face still buried in the pillow.

"Whatever, just sleep already"

Four days went like that, until one night when Kanda woke up to see the boy stand up in his bead and look around the room. When he turned his gaze on him, Kanda swore he saw angry, sharp eyes piercing him and a grin on his face. After he blinked, in front of him was the same kind hearted and annoying Allen. "Good morning Kanda. Is something wrong? You look a bit pale…?"

Kanda just stared a few seconds at the boy and proceeded in engaging a full out swearing war with the boy, thus waking up Johnny and probably the whole inn.

At least Allen was feeling better.

Now… what about the recordings of the golem?

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Finished another chapter, I hope you're enjoying the story so far ^^ Peace.


	9. Memories

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 9** – Memories

**A/N: **Why yes, ShaeraHaek you are right. That is exactly what he will show :D Enjoy! Also, Little Cross appears! I don't remember the actual age difference (that I think I mentioned once) so let's pretend this are the ages ok? Hehe. Sorry

* * *

Komui was poking the golem, bored out of his mind. They've spent the last few hours trying to make the little robot to show them his records. For some reason he continued to refuse fitfully.

Didi came with a lot of crazy ideas, including threatening to slice him in half, but nothing worked. Reever was sitting on a chair, holding his head in his arm and staring at the golem. He was tired, bored, sleepy and over all, pissed as hell. "For the love of God, please do something"

But the golem did nothing. It continued playing with Komui's fingers and making strange sounds.

Lenalee came with some mugs of coffee and saw the little device. She handed them the drink while staring in awe at the cute little monster. "Aww~ Aren't you cute?" She patted him with affection and smiled at it.

"It may be cute, but it's stubborn. Just like his master." "His master? Who's that?" She looked to her brother for answers "We believe it's Cross. It's the same creature like Timcampy so who else could it be?" "So… General Marian Cross had made more than one huh?"

_"Hey, look! It's working!"_

Lenalee, Komui and Reever jumped when they heard the voice of a boy scream across the room. They looked around but no one was there.

_"Wow, it really is! You're better than I thought Marian."_

"Allen!?" Lenalee turned arount in the direction of the voice to see the golem with his mouth fully opened, showing a momentarily black record, only with the voices. Komui and Reever were also watching amazed. Was it something Lenalee said that made it work?

_"You sure it's working properly?" _another voice called _"Look, the camera isn't working. It's still closed." "Huh? Ah! You're right, damn it. Wait a second, I'll fix it."_

They heard some tools moving around and the image shifted and focused on a 13 year old red haired boy looking down at them.

_"There. Now it works!" _The boy turned to his left_ "Hey Neah! Told you I could make it, you stubborn idiot." _From outside the image they heard the soft voice of a boy "No way, you made it work?" And from the direction the red-head was watching came another teen, probably 14 by the looks of it, black hair and black eyes, looking to them_ "Oh my God! You did it!"_

The boy grabbed the other one by his arm_ "Come on Cross, we should show it to Allen! He'll be shocked!" _the red-head smirked and looked back down at the golem_. "Yeah, come on Tim, let's go" _The other boy turned at him_ "So you decided to go with Tim in the end? You said you didn't like it!" "So what? I changed my mind!" "Fine, but next time don't go laughing at the names I give and then use them!" "Yeah yeah~"_

_The boys were running with Tim right behind them, filming and memorizing every move they made. They stopped near some staircases and yelled out "Allen! Allen check this out! We made the golem! It's working!"_

The camera slowly moved to two figures standing near a tree. Lenalee dropped to her knees, tears forming in her eyes. There he was. In the middle of the screen, with that same kindhearted smile of his, Allen.

The boy, around 15, brown hair tied in a tail, gray-blue eyes looking to the camera as he smiled. _"Wow, I'm impressed Marian. I knew you were smart, but I wasn't expecting you to finish this"_

* * *

_Allen started walking up to the 2 boys and the golem "Did you decide on a name? I remember you were having quite an argument about it some days ago." Cross looked at the older boy, well, more like glared "I told you to call me Cross! And yes, we're going ahead and naming in Tim"_

_Allen patted the small golden device with a smile on his face. He turned around to the person still sitting under the tree "Hey, Road, come see, it's really cute." The girl looked up from the book the two of them were reading earlier, well more like he was reading to her, and sat up to come at them._

_"Cuter than me?" She asked sheepishly as she came next to Allen. He looked at her and stared giggling "Of course not. Nothing is cuter than you"_

_The girl smiled as she put her hand in he's and looked at the golem "It IS cute!" She smiled and tickled Tim until he flew on Cross's head. "And look, it knows his mommy" "I'm not his mother!"_

_The laughed a bit as a servant brought them some lemonade._

_Allen pulled Road after him as he went back under the tree "Good work Marian. As promised, I will stop calling you by your first name, Cross" The read-head smirked and drank all his lemonade._

_The two 'lovebirds' as Neah put it, sat back under the tree, Road gently leaning onto the boy, listening to the rest of the story he was reading. Next to them was a basket full of cake and tea. The two were having a small picnic in a hot summer._

_Allen was wearing some simple brown pants and a white shirt. Road was dressed in a beautiful short pale-pink dress with roses and lace. They really did look like the perfect couple._

_Allen was reading her a fairytale called 'Beauty and the Beast' _

_After another few minutes he stopped. "Road." She looked up at him "Why are you crying?" He asked with a smile as he put an arm around her while whipping away her tears. She hadn't realized she started crying until now. She blushed and hid her face from him while struggling to stop her tears._

_He kept quiet and waited for her to sit back onto him until he spoke again "Was the story that sad? It had a happy ending. They fell in love and lived together."_

_"But it's sad" she put her hand next to him and intertwined fingers. He smiled at her as she looked back at him. "Don't you think?" But he didn't hear her. He was consumed by her beauty. The world surrounding him just disappeared, leaving the two lovers to sink in each other's eyes. He didn't realize when he started bending down, he only felt her soft lips locking into a kiss with his own. _

_He was gentle. He cared for her, didn't want to hurt her, so he only kissed her softly, so she put her free hand on his head and brought him closer. Kissing harder, wishing for this moment to never end._

_But as all good things in this world, they broke apart when cold drops of rain started falling on them. They grabbed the basket and ran to the house, laughing, letting the rain wash away all the worries in the world._

* * *

Lenalee was sitting in a chair next to her brother and Reever. Both boys were looking away from the romantic atmosphere flying out of the video. They were both red to the extent they looked like tomatoes. Right about now they were thinking they should stop invading the more personal images.

But they couldn't stop the golem! Damn it all! Lenalee was crying, and last time they wanted to skip she punched them square in the stomachs. The girl was having a war with herself. Relieved, sad, happy, calm, scared, worried… all her feelings were contradicting one another.

It was Allen. The Allen. Alive, young, happy with Road, a beautiful girl. They had such a life together. And now, trying to kill each other. She wondered if Road still remembered this. If she hadn't locked away all happy memories. If maybe she was so attracted to Allen because she remembered those days when only the two of them were important.

_The rain kept falling, cleaning the ear, purifying their hearts as they reached the house and left all their worries outside._

* * *

**A/N:** mmm~ so romantic. I'm sorry if you guys don't support the couple, but the story must go on. Tragedy always makes a great story after all. And the best and worst tragedies come after love.


	10. How it ended

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 10** – How it ended

**A/N: **Guys, I need to thank you for all the support you gave me while writing this story. All your nice comments made me want to write more and better. I didn't want to disappoint you or myself, so this chapter, with all the happiness and sadness in it, is dedicated to you.

* * *

_Her name was Maria. A beautiful, tall and cheerful girl. Short black hair and just as black eyes, always running down the halls of the black order, her home. She was stuck there. Her innocence, her voice, was the ultimate defense. A powerful shield that could oppose any enemy as long as she sang._

_And yet, when she needed it most, she couldn't use it. Her voice, as amazing as it was, couldn't sing forever. She could barely stand, blood covering her body, and slipping out of her mouth. Right now even breathing hurt like hell. But that was to be expected, after all, she had an akuma hand piercing her stomach and coming out of her back._

_But she sang. Keeping hold of the gruesome hand, she sang and destroyed the damned demon. Behind her, wide eyed was Cross. _Poor child…_ Maria thought as she fell to the ground. He had broken ribs and fractured hand, bruises all over him and a particular scar on his head. But he still came running to catch._

_She looked at him with those deep black eyes and stroke his cheek, a sad smile on her face "What's wrong C-Cross? Why t-the lon…g face?" "Shut up idiot! I need to get you to a doctor! You… Maria, why the Hell did you jump like that!?" _

_He was crying. It was the first time she saw him cry like that, so she smiled again. Poor child already lost his master, his friends, and now she was also dying. She used to follow him around all the time, playing with his red hair, now that she looked at it, it was almost black from all the blood._

_Teasing him was her job. They were family. She lifted her hands and brought his head close to hers as she placed a cold kiss on his forehead, "G-Give the Earl…a punch for me will ya?" And then she was gone. And he was alone again._

_He looked at the lifeless body in front of him. She was covered in blood. Her hand, God damn it, her hand was ripped off, lying on the ground somewhere in the room._

_He heard another akuma come to him. Well screw it. He didn't care. Maria, master, all those young exorcist-in-training. Who gave a damn anymore? He just wanted all this suffering to end. Judgment was still in his hand, he just couldn't find the strength to use it._

_He was tired, his whole body was hurting, he couldn't even feel his left arm anymore. If it could all end now, he would be really glad. But he couldn't._

_With some strength he didn't know he had, Cross lifted his arm and fired his innocence, killing all the surrounding akuma. He needed to go find Neah. He was probably fighting one of the Noah._

_Cross snapped and turned back hearing a moan. It was Klaud. Her innocence monkey jumping over her head, trying desperately to make her move. Some level 3 akuma were approaching. Cross tried to call out to her, but discovered he had no voice left. _

_Picking up his innocence once again, he shot next to her, trying to wake her up. He already lost three important people today, he wouldn't lose another one just yet. But what could he do? "K…lau…d!" It was useless. "Kl..ud!" _Damn it!_ "Kla…d! Klau...d!" _Work Damn it_!"Klaud…! K-Klaud!" his voice was coming back "Klaud! Mo…ve! Klaud!" The girl slowly rose her head and watched the boy screaming for her "Klaud, you idi…ot! Move!"_

_An akuma slashed her face, as the girl screamed in agony, Cross lifted his gun and shot the monster in the back "Lea…e her alone!" He swore he saw the akuma smirk at him as it slashed yet again the girls face. It made an X on her pretty face, and was about to do more._

_A terrifying thought appeared in the boy's head as he felt Maria's body still next to him. He knew how. He remembered the spell. All he had to do was use it on the corpse, and he could control it, he could use her innocence to save Klaud. But… He looked down at the body in tears "Sorry…I'm so sorry"_

_He placed his hands on the soulless body and spoke an incantation. As soon as he was finished, an amazing amount of pain ran through his head. He fell to his knees and put his hand over his mouth as some blood dripped. He started coughing. The feeling was dreadful. To connect to a dead body, to an empty shell, he felt a shiver run down his spine. It hurt…_

_He lifted his gaze and watched the body of Maria stand up in a drunken way. He couldn't look, not when it looked like that. Tears ran down his cheeks as he spoke, clear, for the first time in hours "M-Magdala Curtain" _

_The corpse moved her lips and started singing, just like her master ordered. She wasn't tired, scared, she didn't feel anything. If he asked her to, she would have sat there and sang till the end of times._

_Klaud heard the soft song and looked up to see Maria standing and singing. But how… She looked over at Cross, still on his knees. He was crying. She never saw him cry. He looked at her as he removed his hand from his mouth, gripping Judgment and pointing it at the now unmoving akuma. And he shot, never looking at what he was forced to do, never looking at the singing corpse._

_He was ashamed of himself. How could he have left himself wide open? It was his fault she died. He knew it was. And yet, her soft voice still managed to calm him down, as if telling him to not blame himself._

_He clumsily stood up and went next to Kloud. The girl was on her knees, watching in horror the corpse sing, never stopping, never breathing. "Cross…what did you do to her? She's…she's…" The boy collapsed to his knees and fell in her embrace. He was breathing hard._

_When he made a bond with Maria's body, it was as if he split in two. All the wounds he never knew he had, had opened up, letting the blood drip down on his whole body. The pain was unbearable. _

_Klaud was holding him tightly in her arms. One hand was stroking his hair. She was trying to somehow calm him down. He was shaking, bleeding to death, his eyes were unfocused and red from the crying, he's breathing was so slow, so quiet she couldn't believe he was still alive._

_He was blaming himself. She knew that much. He was blaming himself, screaming and swearing in his head, cursing the fact that he was using her body. Maria's beautiful body. But she knew why he did it. He did it to protect her and everyone who was still alive._

_Klaud felt something dripping on her hand. It was blood, and not hers. No, it was Cross's._

_And they stood there, surrounded by Maria's song, waiting for this hell to end. Waiting for the Noah's army of akuma to perish from their home, from the Order they attacked a few hours ago. _

_And she stopped. After half an hour of singing, protecting the kids and destroying all akumas in a certain range, the soulless body stopped and crashed to the floor._

_Klaud looked surprised at the body. Then a terrible thought went through her head. She placed her hand on the boy's chest. No pulse._

_Oh God… She placed him on the floor, facing up and was now trying to make his heart beat. "Cross!" She was scared. He was the only one in the Order she had gotten close to. "Cross you motherfucker, wake up!" She was crying, pushing on the boy's chest."Don't die on me damn it!"_

_A general, thank the heavens, came after hearing the girl scream. He knelt down and used his innocence to push a small shock through the boy's body. And it worked, he coughed a few times and opened his still unfocused eyes._

_The general took him to the nurses along with Klaud. _

_All the akuma were killed. 10 Noah were killed. The Earl, they imagined, was pissed. But they didn't know who killed the superhumans. All the exorcists who crossed paths with them were killed. _

_Cross lifted his hand as the golem landed on his fingers._

_"T…Tim. Where's … Where's Neah? " The golem only looked at the red head. He stared at the little robot "C-can you go at him?" Tim nodded (somehow) and opened his wings "Good… P-please, go at him… He needs to k-know the aku-ma are dead."_

_Tim stood a bit looking down at his master before lifting and flying to God knows where._

* * *

_A Noah was dead on the floor. Blood splattered on the walls. The Earl was panting. His arm was missing and he had a huge cross-shaped wound._

**_"You… HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INNOCENCE YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD!?"_**

_On the other side of the room, Neah was holding a huge sword, much too similar with the one the Earl had. But it was different. It was pure, it was innocence. He himself didn't know what happened._

_He was fighting, and losing. He needed more power and then, a green light came, and he woke up with a huge, badass sword. One swing was all it took to give the Earl the cross-shaped scar. And the bastard was in pain. You could see it on his face._

_So this was innocence, huh…?_

_They resumed their fighting, each one preparing a final attack. Neah concentrated all his Noah power and the innocence power into the sword, as the Earl made a dark matter ball, when the two powers meet, everything when white._

_For a few minutes, there was nothing. And then a soft voice echoed "Tim…When did you get here?" The golem, finally starting to see something, looked up at Allen. The boy was bloody, sweaty and overall looked like crap. Tim could see, in the far end of the corner, the body of Neah. He was dead._

_Allen was still looking at the golem when Road's voice was heard. She was crying, a thousand emotions ran through her small body. Allen turned around to face her. He got up and went to kneel next to her._

_She was sitting, her back against the wall "Allen…" She cried for him as he hugged her "It's ok…" He stroke her now short hair. It was burned, someone with fire innocence probably set her hair on fire. "Allen…Allen!" _

_He kissed her forehead and pulled her away. He looked into her eyes with sadness. "I'm sorry" He said as he placed his hand on her eyes. "Wha-what are you doing, Allen?" He closed his eyes and a light came from his palm. Road screamed a bit and then fainted in his arms._

_"I won't kill you. I can't ever kill you, so please, just forget about me" He gently placed her on the ground and stood up. He walked towards Tim with a little paper, murmuring "sorry" to himself._

_He bent down with a sad smile, "Tim, I want you to take this to Cross. He needs to get the box and all our stuff from my room and put them all in this vault. Play him this record so he knows ok?" Tim made a sound that could be taken for a yes. "I want you to shut down. As soon as Cross is at the vault. Go in and shut down. And never play your records again. Only play them if you hear 'General Marian Cross' haha, he'll probably be pissed at me for using this as a password though"_

_He took the golem in his hands and went outside. It was snowing._

_"Tim." The golem looked at him before taking his leave "make him forget for me please. Make them all forget"_

* * *

And that was it. The very last record the small golem had to show. It closed his mouth and jumped in Lenalee's arms on the couch.

No one knew what to say. They stood in silence for God knows how long until Lenalee spoke "He… Allen, what did…what did he do to Road?"

"Made her forget, huh…?" Reever was facing the ceiling, thinking about everything they had just seen.

Neah Walker, the first Noah to betray the Earl. He was friends with Marian Cross and Allen Walker. Maria, the corpse that Cross used as his second innocence was a sweet girl who tried to protect them, losing her life in return. Road, the only Noah to have survived the massacre was Allen's fiancé.

It was all so messed up.

Lenalee was looking at the window, playing with 'Tim' in her hands, thinking of what Allen was doing right now. If he really didn't remember all this. Did he make himself forget? And how did he's arm become innocence? In the recordings, he always had human hands, never used innocence once. He did use magic, but never innocence.

So many questions still remained…

* * *

**A/N:** ta-dam! A longer chapter, I know, I hope this is a good thing and not a bad one, hehe.

I don't know how to continue this right now… Should I stop? _


	11. Sad song

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 11** – Sad song

**A/N:** Hi~ it's me again. Yeah, I wrote another chapter while listening to the 14th's song. SO it's a bit sad, but a bit happy as well, it's full of feelings and emotions. Thank you for always reading! Enjoy!

* * *

_"And then the boy fell asleep_

_And one or two ambers in the fading ashes of the fire_

_Flared up in the shape of a beloved face_

_Dreaming many thousands of dreams_

_Spreading across the land_

_Your silver gray eyes shine their eyes_

_Like stars falling down from the night sky_

_Even though countless of years_

_Turn so many prayers back to earth_

_I will keep praying_

_Somehow, love for this child please_

_Kissing the joined hands"_

* * *

It was strange. He felt as if he heard this song before, this lullaby. It could have been because of the 14th's memories, but it still felt as if he knew the peaceful song since birth.

Allen opened his eyes. In front of him were people, passing by, going about their day. Next to him was Kanda, with the same grumpy look he always had. And on his other side was Johnny, happily accepting any and all objects people asked him to repair.

They were out of money, so the young scientist came up with an idea; taking objects and repairing them in exchange of a small fee. So far it was going wonderfully.

The white haired boy closed his eyes again, humming the all so familiar lullaby. It was relaxing and welcoming. It was as if it spoke to him, telling him everything will be alright in the end, that he was doing the right thing, making the right choices. In this moment, for him, the song was like the parent he never had.

Kanda was also finding the humming quite pleasant, believe it or not. He did not tell the boy to shut up and instead let himself be swallowed by the soft tune. He too found it relaxing, relieving some of the stress he put up with every day. He remembered, in the ark, how Allen played the piano and started wondering if the song had lyrics.

Johnny would have also enjoyed the soft music if he had time, but he was working on broken watches and tipping machines.

And then it stopped.

Kanda opened his eyes and, after a few seconds of looking up to the clear blue sky, he turned his gaze over to Allen. The boy had one hand over his face and a small, sad smile. Thanks to his sharp ears, Kanda could make out what the smaller teen was whispering to himself, "What the hell…"

Obviously, it should be frustrating. Such a beautiful song was implanted into his brain, making him able to control an (ex)tool of the Earl.

Allen removed his hand from his face and looked up into the sky. What wouldn't he give to be able to just escape, to run away and never return, to hide, just like his master used to. He remembered the good times with General Cross.

_He once had a cold, and master placed him on the most comfy chair in the room, close to the fire, wrapped in the general's coat and several other blankets. His master didn't sleep, he didn't smoke or drink, he only took care of him until he got better._

_In one town, a lady screamed after seeing his hand and started cursing at him, calling him a demon, a monster, an abomination. His master stopped her from hitting the small boy with her umbrella the third time. He told her to leave his apprentice alone. The same night, at the inn, inside their room, Cross carefully bandaged his wound (from the umbrella) while telling him he was no monster. He had innocence, he was a child chosen by God himself._

_He once had a nightmare. A really bad one. With Mana turning into an akuma and all the bad things in the world swallowing him. He woke up sweaty, panting, and looking around the room in horror. But there was no threat in the room. He was alone. The door suddenly opened and his master came in, his hair was a mess and his face was flustered. He looked at his apprentice for a minute or two, then sat next to him. "You woke me up, stupid apprentice. Screaming in the middle of the night like that" and proceeded in hitting the boy in the head. He hadn't realized he screamed. Cross got up, rubbing his head and yawing; he turned around to see the boy holding his head where he had hit him. Master bent down and picked the boy up. Without a word, he took him to his room, and allowed him, just for that night, to sleep with him. And that helped a lot. No more nightmares for another few months._

_There was that one time too, when his eye first activated. When he saw the souls for the first time, he fell to the ground and started vomiting. His master, right in front of him, shot down one of the akumas and bent down next to him. He was worried. You couldn't tell from his face, but from his eyes. The boy looked up at the level two and proceeded in vomiting some more. And then he passed out. When he woke up, he was in a bed, his master across the room, next to a window with a glass of wine. "M-master…?" The general looked up at the boy and asked if he was ok, what happened, why did he suddenly feel sick? The small boy only said "I saw an ugly ghost" the spirit of the humans trapped inside the akuma. _

_And even now, while telling him the cruel truth about the 14__th__ and Mana, when telling him he will probably kill someone he loves shall he awaken as the musician, his master grabbed him in a small embrace, trying to make it at least a tiny bit easier to bear._

_From the very beginning, Cross had been more than a master. Sure he was annoying as hell and threw all his debts onto the boy, but he cared. He genuinely cared, just as much as Mana did, for some reason, maybe even more._

Allen opened his eyes. He hadn't realized when he closed them. He whipped his eyes before the tears he felt forming could start falling. He wouldn't cry. He got up and shook his head then went next to Johnny, asking if he needed help.

Kanda was a cold bastard, but he noticed the shaking and the teary eyes. All the shit that was happening right now, all the hatred and the pressure was falling on that kid's back. Obviously, he would crack a bit. Right now, even that mask of his was beginning to fade away. He didn't eat as much, he didn't sleep at all, afraid the 14th might do something, and in the short times he did sleep, he would wake up shaking from the nightmares that kept getting worse. _Why…?_ He wondered, looking at the two boys trying to fix a pocket watch _Why would someone as caring as him have to suffer so much?_

Kanda did care. He wouldn't admit it even if you'd tear his body to pieces, but he cared. He cared about Lenalee and what she'd gone through as a kid, about that stupid rabbit, about Marie and even Krory. He would rather face the Earl and all the Noah than admitting, but he also cared about his own master. General Tiedoll. And that new guy, what was his name, Chaoji. And even that stupid kid, Timothy, who was stealing Luvellier's sweets as a revenge for what he did to Allen, also that good-for-nothing woman, Miranda.

He would fight to protect them all, no matter what. And right now he was trying to repay a debt; to Allen Walker, the mad who set him and Alma free. The one who saved them from the Order and gave them one hour to themselves.

Johnny grabbed Allen's arm and dragged him to a shop where they were asked to repair some fax machines. Leaving Kanda and Timcampy to guard the objects waiting for the return of their owners.

He asked something stupid again "Who's side are you on?" Allen or Neah. It was a sad truth that Timcapy was bound to lose one to gain another. He himself didn't know who it was he cared for more. So he started crying.

A man wanted to buy one of the watches that were lying on the floor. Kanda told him those were not for sale.

And then, all Hell broke loose.

* * *

**A/N**: I guess this is a bit sad,… sorry D: And Oh My God, you guys are the most awesome readers ever! *hugs you all* thank you for all your nice comments and reviews and thank you for still reading and enjoying the story!


	12. Danger

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 12** – Danger

**A/N:** Done with another chapter :D I am enjoying writing this more and more. And starting as of now, the story turns completely away from the manga. Yay. Hopefully I'm going to still be able to make it interesting for you all. I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Lenalee was bringing in some coffee to the science division, trying not to drop the mugs. Her right hand was hurting after she was shot in a mission. Imagine that! She saved a few people by defeating the akuma and in return got shot! She had to hold Krory to stop him from attacking the one that shot her. It was an accident, the poor man was probably scared in over his mind.

When she got back she lied, saying it was the work of an akuma. Thankfully, her brother believed her. The man was going to die a very painful and slow death should Komui find out.

When entering her brother's office, she was told that she was going on a mission with Miranda and Marie in two days.

Lenalee sighted as she placed the tray in its usual place. She was so tired and her arm still hurt and yet they want to send her out again. What a pain. She threw a glance at her now shaking hand, maybe she should go ask the head nurse to bandage it again.

The infirmary was a mess. There were finders and exorcists, bleeding from all over, some in more pain than others. Timothy was there, sitting on his master, Klaud Nine's bed. She had some broken bones and he came to visit, a bit guilty. (She covered him and got thrown into a wall, the reason for her broken bones)

Miranda was also there, reading the assignment they were going to go on together.

The head nurse saw Lenalee and called for her to have a seat and let her examine the wound. It was healing nicely. Just one more day and she could stop bandaging her arm.

"Lenalee!" The girl turned around and saw Reever come to her with a metal board, her details about the mission that she forgot to take. "Here. You forgot this in Komui's office. I was gonna ask for some head medicine and some guys saw you come here so I brought your files too." "Thank you Reever!"

He handed her the metal board and placed an arm on her shoulder. The girl turned around and looked up at the man with a smile "Is something wrong?" He shook his head and smiled back at her "You know, he'll probably notice sooner or later. That wound… it's from a gunshot isn't it?"

They stood still for a few minutes, glaring at each other, when Lenalee smiled "He won't notice"

And just like that, she stood up and left for her room. Reever watched her until he could see her no more, and returned to the science department. _No…_ He thought to himself, rubbing his neck and yawing, _He probably already knows_. Komui was, after all, a very sharp man.

* * *

Miranda tripped, again, and fell, face first, on the ground. She got up and, for some reason, started apologizing to no one in particular. Marie tried to calm the woman down while Lenalee giggled. They left headquarters two days ago. They ran past a few akumas, killed them but found no innocence. The 'strange events' they were supposed to investigate, turned out to be some kids playing with fire, accidentally burning a few things (some of which were living and breathing)

The exorcists sculled them and warned them about playing with fire.

They didn't leave as soon as they found no innocence, deciding to spend one more day, and thank God for that, because about ten level 3 akumas came the next day. They defeated them and paid for another night at the inn, in case more appeared.

Lenalee was now taking a well deserved, relaxing bath. God how she needed this. Miranda was in their room, staying in bed where she could cause no trouble at all. Marie's room was next to theirs, so if something happened they could call for each other.

And something did happen. Something always happens in this career. Lenalee screamed a bit as the door to the bathroom swung open. Miranda came in "Sorry! Sorry! B-but the golem…" She pointed to the room from where she could hear Komui's voice "Lenalee! Miranda! Marie! I want you to go the town South of you, asap! Kanda's golem activated and we're hearing some unpleasant sounds, go check it! Now!"

Lenalee got out and into her clothes at the speed of light, activated her innocence and grabbed Miranda and Marie who looked at each other uneasily. "L-Lenalee…you're not going to ac-" "Activate!" She screamed and they were off.

In a mere twenty minutes, less than half the normal time, they arrived in the small town. And what they (except Marie) saw, was no good news.

Some finders got there before them and were looking around at the damage. Houses were smashed to the ground, streets were destroyed, some people had been turned to dust and others died from the crashing houses. But what scared her at the moment the most, was her unconscious friend, Kanda.

Some finders had placed him in a inn and Lenalee went to see him, fast. And here he was, exhausted, panting, a bit sweaty, every now and then turning his head. He was in pain. Lenalee took his hand into her own, watching his twisting face. Wwhat could have happened to make the all so mighty Kanda Yuu look this miserable?

Some hours later, she woke up when a hand gently shook her. Wait, when did she fall asleep again? She looked up, letting a blanket that had been covering her to fall on the floor.

The one who woke her up, Marie, smiled at her and sat down on the other side of the room, in a couch. "They found traces of Allen's innocence." Lenalee's eyes widened in both shock and happiness. He was ok! And then she turned her gaze at Kanda. He was, by the way, a lot more relaxed now. "So Kanda did find Allen" she whispered.

Marie smiled but turned back to a serious expression. "Yes, but they can't find him anywhere. There were akuma here. A lot of them, and I have a bad feeling Noah came too. Lenalee nodded and looked outside the window. The moon was out and shining.

She closed her eyes a few seconds and turned back to Kanda. She had the impression he squeezed her hand, slowly and only a few seconds, but she was sure of it. He was waking up.

Kanda opened his eyes and meet the girl's green eyes just a few inches away from his own. They stood like that a few seconds until he got pissed and moved her face away "Move damn it!" He got up and looked around a bit confused.

Lenalee had tears in her eyes, Marie was on a couch. It seemed it was night already. He tried to remember what happened. The weird guy that somehow looked in his head, then wh- wait. He turned to Lenalee. "W-Why are you crying!?" "B-Because! You didn't say anything and now you were unconscious and and… and I was worried" "Shit" Kanda got out of bed and tried to somehow comfort the girl, Marie just smiling in the back.

Some minutes later, after somehow managing to stop Lenalee from crying, the two exorcists listened to Kanda who told them about "This Apocrypthos guy. I don't know what or how he did it, but my innocence deactivated on its own. He said something about the beansprout being a good boy for not telling me about him" "Wait," Marie interrupted, "So Allen met this guy before?" "Apparently so. There was one more thing, it seemed he knew something about the 14th, he started talking to Timcampy, telling him to stay put or he'll do something to the beansprout."

Lenalee was at the window, listening to the conversation, but watching the finders and townspeople cleaning up the streets. "Kanda…" The two men stopped talking and watched the girl "Where's Johnny?"

* * *

**A few hours ago… **

_Breathe… Just relax and breathe… It_ was easier said than done, and Allen knew that. _What's going on…? _Just a few moments ago, his innocence activated for no reason. He suspected Apocrypthos was near so he dashed out of the shop, holding his rebellious innocence arm, now in the form of feathers. He screamed for Timcampy but he didn't show up and now… now, the Millenium Earl was here, calling for the 14th with that abnormal smile of his.

Things were looking bad, relay bad. He had to get away from here. The Earl, who wanted either to take the 14th or to kill him and Apocrypthos who wanted to swallow him whole were both here. No matter how you looked at it, the situation couldn't possibly get worse.

"Shit" he muttered to himself as the Earl started to get closer to him, rambling something about the 14th. Allen slowly backed up and looked over to the shop, praying to God to please, please make Johnny stay in and stay safe.

Suddenly, from beneath him, akuma portals started forming, and voices could be heard "The 14th" I found the 14th" "Traitorous Noah" "We found the 14th" Allen was wrong. It was getting worse. With akuma all over the place, the town was rapidly becoming a battle field. He looked up, wondering where the hell Timcampy was, and then looked back down at the Earl, who had an extremely happy face. That couldn't be good, now could it?

The worst thing right now? Except the thousands of akuma and the Earl himself? Well, simple, his innocence was useless right now. And he didn't even want to think about what could happen, should Apocrypthos come over here. He had to think of a plan and fast.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was fun. I wonder what'll happen next~ :O No, seriously, I'm just as curious as you guys XD I'm hoping my imagination kicks in haha

**A/N:** I have a tiny little a/n to thank you for your comments for last chapter, I'm so glad you liked the Cross/Allen part :3 I always look for stories of the two (parental stories) Cuz, just like Hoshino-sensei has mentioned in an interview, I'm sure Cross really cares for Allen :)


	13. Et bien

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 13** – Et bien

**A/N:** Woot, double update! There is French in this chapter. If I misspelled, fell free to correct me XD A voting session for next chapter at the end of this one. Please vote X3 Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

_"Can you play it? This score. Can you play it?"_

Allen opened his eyes, slowly getting up. He rubbed his head to try make the pain go away. "What happened…?" The boy gasped when he moved his hand on the grown. He was laying on grass? But just now…he was in town wasn't he?

He tried to remember what happened, The Earl was getting close to him, too close. He remembers all the akuma appearing, it was a very bad situation. He ran some streets before the Earl caught up to him and started calling him Neah. It was annoying really. Then, the Earl backed up and that weird guy, Apocrypthos, he came out of nowhere and was about to grab Allen's hand, but the akuma jumped in and protected him. The Earl seemed angry, excited and a tidy bit scared of this peculiar man. The akuma all exploded and Apocrypthos's hand was right in Allen's face. Then it went blank.

Allen looked at his innocence hand. It had calmed down and returned to its form. He still had his clothes clean and unscratched, he too had no wounds. He wanted to get up but found his legs to be a bit numb, so instead decided to enjoy the grass a bit more.

Looking around he saw a man with some cows, there was a dog too, it slowly, slowly made his way over to the boy and started sniffing him. Allen didn't move for a minute, afraid the dog might bite him, but it liked his face a few times, making him giggle and then sat next to him.

And they stood like that, relaxing as the feeling came back into his legs. But he was still tired, for some reason, and soon he fell asleep, one hand on the dog's head.

_"Can you play it? My score? Can you play it just once, Neah?"_

Allen woke up feeling the dog get up, making his hand fall on the ground. The dog was looking in the direction of his master but didn't go to him, he turned and nudged Allen as if telling him to get up, so he did. He sat up so that the man could see him.

_"Oh, bonjour? Tu va bien, mon garçon?_ (Oh, hello? Are you ok, boy?) the man asked, leaning closer to examine the boy with strange white hair and scar. _Où êtes-vous, mon garçon?_ (Where are you from, boy?)

Thankfully, Allen knew some French. He picked it up while traveling with his master. _"Umm…bonjour."_ (Umm…hello) The man smiled seeing the boy understood him and knew how to respond _"Quel est ton nom?"_ (What's your name?) "_Mon-mon nom est Allen. C'est un plaisir. Umm…Vous avez un chien gentil._" (My-my name is Allen. It's a …You have a nice dog.) He smiled awkwardly as the man started laughing, patting the dog.

"_Oui, il est un bon chien. Peut raconter de bonnes personnes, et il semble que vous êtes suis Jack. Au plaisir des vous rencontrer, Allen_" (Yes, he's a good dog. Can tell the good people, and it appears you are one. My name is Jack. Pleasure to meet you, Allen) The two shook hand.

The man, Jack, was kind enough to let his stay at his house the night. He had a beautiful wife and three small children that Allen plaid with while waiting for dinner. As hungry as he was, Allen couldn't and wouldn't ask for seconds. He knew how weird and crazy it would be like, it wasn't the first time he ate at someone's house. But he woke up with another plate in front of him.

_"Mangez tout ce que vous voulez, nous avons beaucoup."_ (Eat all you want, we have plenty) He thanked the woman over and over again, she was so kind. She ended up giving him another four bowls. She was about to offer him another, but he refused kindly, saying that they should eat more. He was still hungry, but they already were too kind to him.

He was offered a guest room next to the children's room. The man whispered to him to go kick their asses if they made too much noise and the two of them laughed while the woman scolded her husband. But the kids weren't a problem, after a few minutes they were all sound asleep, and he shortly followed their example.

_"Can you play the score Neah?"_

_"I don't understand it"_

_"It's ok, I'll teach you"_

_"What is it?"_

_"A lullaby"_

_"Why don't you play it?"_

_"You need it more than I do"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The ark"_

Allen twitched.

_"The ark? What about it"_

_"No one can read the score, so I'll teach you."_

_"What are you talking about…?"_

_"You'll need it, because no one else knows it."_

_"Allen…?"_

The boy woke up harshly. He was sweating, shaking. What was that…? He calmed down and was able to make up the sound of crying. He got out of bed and went into the children's room, where the smallest one, a boy named Pierre, was crying. His older sister, Rose, and older brother, Paul, were trying to make him stop before their parents woke up. Rose was the first to notice Allen staying in the door, looking at the three children.

_"Que faites-vous? Avez-vous eu un cauchemar?"_ (What are you doing? Did you have a nightmare?) Allen whispered to the small boy, while ruffling his already messy hair. The boy sniffed and nodded. The fact that he (maybe) woke up the ir guest made him control his crying.

_"Eh bien ce n'est pas bon, il est maintenant?" _(Well that's not good, now is it?) Allen whispered, sitting on the bed and pulling the boy into his lap _"Dois-je vous raconter une histoire?"_ (Shall I tell you a story?) The boy nodded slowly as the other two children got into bed, also wanting to hear the story.

_"Bon. Il était une fois, dans un royaume très très loin ..."_ (Good. Once upon a time, in a far far away kingdom…) Allen told them the story, watching them slowly fall back asleep. He tugged them in, carefully as to not wake them up and went back to his room. He sat there on his bed, watching the moon, remembering when Mana used to tell him stories. Mana… He wondered if he took him in because he knew of the 14th or just because he wanted to.

He watched the moon silently. It was beautiful, he thought. Remembering his dream, he started humming the song again. It became a way to relax. "And the boy fell asleep…And one or two…" he liked the song, closed his eyes and sang to himself.

_"I wonder what happened to Road…"_

* * *

**A/N:** I think this chapter is a bit shorter. Sorry about that ^^ I am planning on making another two chapters just like this, for one character, so **VOTING TIME**: do you want first to hear about **Kanda**, or **Road**?


	14. Remember

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 14** – Remember

**A/N:** This is nice, and it becomes fluffy in the end~ some Love for Allen and Road. Please don't hate the couple, or me for that matter, The pool resulted in Road chapter. Next will be Kanda :

* * *

"_Road"_ Who…? _"Road"_ Such a familiar voice _"Wake up Road"_ Such a kind and loving voice _"What do you mean five more minutes?"_ Who is it, this person _"Haha, stop that Road, we have to get going, I'll wait outside"_ No, wait, don't go! _"Bye Road"_ NO!

Her eyes snapped open as she jumped to her feet, one of her arms stretched as if to grab something. She stood like that a few seconds, looking into the complete darkness. Lowering her hand, she felt tears run down her cheeks. For some reason, she didn't try to wipe them away; just let them make their way to her chin and fall into the darkness.

Where was she? In one of her dimensions probably. What happened? She saved Allen, jumped in front of him and was hurt by Apocrypthos. "Never stop. Always keep walking". She remembered telling Allen when she started fading away. He looked a bit scared, did he care for her? That would be nice.

She blinked and was in a room. The usual chess flooring and a big bed in the middle. All around the room, there were toys of all sizes. On the bed was just one. A small teddy bear. She never could remember who gave it her or why she loved it so much, but it was as if all the worries of the world left her when she held it close.

She climbed on the bed and hugged the little toy. "Allen…" more tears started falling. She didn't understand why she was so sad, as if she lost part of her soul. She tightened the grip on the toy, thinking she could run away. The Earl didn't know what happened to her. Tikky probably told him she 'died' so they weren't expecting her any time soon.

Yes, she could go away from all this, she could go look for Allen, she wanted to see him so bad right now. It was weird, she loved him so much, yet he was the enemy, an exorcist.

Road stood up, wiped her tears and put the teddy back next to her pillow. She got out of bed, as if in a daze, and opened a door. She walked through without thinking or even realizing what she was doing. She looked around at the people walking by and the houses, the weather, the flowers. This was France. Why did she come here?

Walking around, looking at the shops, she bought some candy, enjoying a day off. A day where no one else besides her knew she was alive. And she loved it. It was sunny, worm, relaxing; no fighting or arguing in the family, no plans to rid the planet of humanity, just singing birds.

After walking for more than five hours, time in which she successfully spent a whole lot of money on cute dresses, she was now sitting at a table, enjoying a cocktail and listening to a band singing some soft jazz. It was really nice, although she preferred classic music, this was just as good.

When night came, so did the party. It was a carnival, everyone was dancing, singing, drinking and laughing. It was quite a show, men blowing fire, walking on glass, women dancing around a fire, Road never saw a carnival before and now had a huge smile on her face. Some boys gave her blue, pink, green and yellow pearl necklaces; some woman put a flower crown on her head and gave her a drink. It was amazing; she never knew humans had this sort of fun. She should have gone with Neah at one before.

What…? Her smile faded, remembering her older brother, the kind smile he wore. He took her to the opera once, to the circus and all over the world. He once offered to take her to a carnival, but she refused, saying there were too many humans. How she regretted not going with him.

She looked in the window of a shop at her reflection, she got a bit taller, her hair was longer too. She just stared in the reflection for a while, until a white haired boy appeared next to her. She looked in his direction and saw Allen, kindly turning down the offer to dance. He too had some flowers in his head and someone painted his face with bright orange and green. She wanted to scream but didn't.

The boy looked tired, happy, but tired. She hadn't seen him for so long and just stared blankly at him, swallowing his appearance. And then he turned at her. And they both froze. No one moved, talked or blinked. Ignoring the people, the music, everything, as if time stopped.

Someone yelled "Grab a partner, time to dance!" The crowd cheered, forming a circle around the fire, as the band prepared to sing. Allen was the first to move. He sighted and smiled at her, then started walking towards her. She didn't move when he reached her, just looked deep into his beautiful grayish eyes.

"Hello Road" _Ah._ She thought as she smiled back _It was him._

He offered her a hand, inviting her to dance. Maybe just tonight, just for a few minutes, they could forget the war, forget they were enemies and enjoy a little dance.

It was his voice back then, the one that guided her, which woke her up. That nostalgic voice. She wondered why. He too was wondering what this feeling was, as if they had regained something lost a long time ago. She was taller now, and quite pretty, might he add. Her hair grew a bit too, hanging loosely at her back.

"Allen" He looked her in the eyes and smiled "Yes?"

She pulled her hands away from his, gently placing them on his cheeks and slowly bringing his face to hers. He didn't know why, but he didn't resist, if anything, he was moving on his own. "I missed you" And they sealed it with a kiss.

And the memories started flowing in.

From beginning to the end.

* * *

**A/N:** Mghfjdz I don't know what to say, romantic? It was nice, my smile won't leave me alone XD And so, both Allen and Road started remembering the past. EVERYTHING from the past, including the love and fiancé thing and all that! I hope it doesn't bother you guys that there is pairing, right? :s


	15. Just one tear

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 15** – Just one tear

**A/N:** Attention readers, you shall see a bit of Kanda OOC in this chapter, I'm sorry :s But I truly believe he has the ability to shed a tear.

* * *

Kanda was pissed. Really pissed. First of all, he was attacked by God-knows-what that somehow looked into his head and he knew the beansprot, then he wakes up with a terrible headache, the order takes him back to headquarters, he's put under house arrest for another month with nothing to do, and beansprout, Johnny and Timcampy are all missing and it somehow feels like it's his fault. I mean, what the Hell!?

And now this. Lenalee was sitting next to him in the training room, meditating as quietly as possible. The reason obviously being Levellier who came for who-knows-what reason along with his dogs, walking around like they owned the place.

"Kanda, to Komui's office right away." He looked in the direction of the golem then got up and on his way, leaving Lenalee that somehow managed to fall asleep in that meditating position. He threw her a glance and smirked as he slowly closed the door. Since he wasn't allowed on missions anymore, she had been sent and was always tired. She needed to rest more.

He got to Komui's office a short while after. Inside were Komui, Reever, Levellier and some CROW members. Kanda tightened his grip on Mugen. CROW members never meant anything good.

"Good evening Kanda Yuu" Levellier said as he held a tray of sweets "Would you like some" Kanda glared at him and his tray "I hate sweets." "I see, such a shame"

Kanda looked back at Komui "What do you want?" The supervisor just gestured to him to come over to his desk. Something was wrong here. Levellier was an ass as always, but Komui had a very serious expression and for some reason Reever was avoiding eye-contact "What?"

Komui sighted hard and looked at the papers in front of him "Zui, the old man died." Kanda kept his composure perfectly still, but the supervisor could see his hand twitching. They stood like that, in silence, for a few minutes, time in which Kanda processed the information he had just received. "I…Is that all?"

Komui nodded and allowed the boy to go back to his room. Levellier looked at the two scientists "See? He was not affected at all. Just like I mentioned, nothing to worry about." Komui didn't comment, nor did Reever, but they both saw his eyes. Kanda's normally dark, scary and full of anger eyes were, for maybe just five minutes, sad, confused and shocked.

The door to the training room opened. Lenalee was now fully lying on the ground, sound asleep. Kanda didn't make any noise; he just went next to her and picked her up. It was late so he took her to her room that was locked. "Great…" He murmured to himself and took her to his room.

The fact that she was sleeping in his room, a boy's room, didn't really bother Komui that much but he still got overprotective so he took her there as quietly and as carefully as possible so her brother wouldn't see them. Why didn't he care? Simple; Lenalee used to always sneak into his room when they were smaller, and older, and sometimes even now, because of some horrible nightmares.

He laid her on the bed and sat on the floor, looking at the night sky. It was a full moon. His back was facing the bed and his head was resting on the bed sheets. Mugen was still in his arms, he was playing with its tilt. He just sat there, watching the moon and the stars, playing with his sword, when he felt Lenalee's hand on his head.

"Kanda…?" "Mmm?" he didn't look at her, he imagined he looked like a lost child, week and stupid, not to mention the fact that he felt some tears gather in his eyes. TEARS, can you imagine? Kanda, the heartless killer, the one all the order was avoiding, crying! Oh God, how he hated this.

"Is something wrong?" He still didn't turn to face her, but he did stop playing with the sword, so she knew he was listening "Why would you say that?" He didn't see her, but he could fell her smile at him "I guess I know you better than you think" He smirked, guess she did. "No"

He heard her lying back down on the bed and patting the space next to her "Come here!" He finally turned to her "What?" The girl smiled and patted the bed again "Here. Come sleep" "Wha-" "Kanda! Come here!" "Che" He put Mugen next to the bed and got in halfheartedly. "What the hell…" he murmured half to himself as the girl smiled.

"You know, Kanda, if something is bothering you, you can tell me" He looked at her smiling face fade away as she finally saw the very very small remains of his tears "Kand-" "Zui died."

She didn't say anything, just stared into his eyes, then smiled again, a sad smile "I see" Kanda looked at the ceiling then closed his eyes. He didn't sleep; he was probably meditating to calm down. The girl slowly placed her hand on his head and played with his bangs "I see" she whispered kindly in his ears.

For the next few hours, Kanda was still keeping his eyes closed, still not asleep, listening to Lenalee whisper some words in Chinese, probably comforting words, as she played with his hair. And by the end of the night, one, and one alone, small tear made its way down the exorcist's cheek.

Lenalee never told anyone about that night and he never mentioned it again. He did care, of course he did. Zui was an important person in his life.

But he had something more important to do right now. He had an idiot beansprout and a clumsy scientist to find.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, it's a bit shorter, sorry, I believe this was a bit OOC, huh? Hehe. But in the manga, Zui (I think I spelled the name right?) was dying because the whatever that monster thing was transferred to Link. Had to do this. Sorry Kanda!

**A/N:** Thank you! Thank you so much for all the comments! Really, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart!


	16. Let us begin

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 16** – let us begin

**A/N:** Attention! Weird magical words that don't exist will appear! You have been warned. Please enjoy and comment :3

* * *

Allen was lying in a bed, facing the ceiling, one hand on his chest as the other was used as a pillow by Road, sitting next to him. She was smiling, playing with the buttons on his shirt. "That hurt" She said, still smiling "I'm sorry." Road stopped toying with the buttons and looked at Allen "Why did you do that? Why did you seal my memories of you?" He sketched a sad smile "To protect you"

Road looked into his eyes then laid back on his hand, continuing to play with the buttons. "It still hurt" "Haha. I'll make it up to you" The girl giggled and moved one of her hand next to his, intertwining their fingers "You'd better"

They stood like that a bit, as the sun slowly began rising, illuminating the room. "Allen?" "Hmm?" he answered while moving his hand to play with her bangs "What are we going to do now?" He sighted but didn't stop messing her hair "We resume the initial plan" He looked in her eyes "We kill the Earl" Road smiled and moved to his face "Yeah" and placed a gentile kiss on his lips. "I like that plan"

After they had breakfast, Allen was looking intently at his plate and whispered some weird words "Abata Ukda Shishuu Youni" A small vortex-like green light surrounded the plate for three seconds and all the food was back in place. Road made a huge smile "Allen! Your magic is back!" He smiled while eating again "It never left, I just forgot it hehe"

A few minutes later, they were sitting on the edge of a fountain, enjoying the last day of November "The Earl still doesn't know I 'woke up', can I stay with you a bit more?" He smiled and gave her an apple "The Earl is looking for me. If you stay he'll find you and deem you a traitor" "How can I be a traitor if I was never on his side?" "Haha. True enough"

"Road?" "Yes?" "Don't die" She slowly put the apple in her lap as she watched his smile fade into sadness and fear; fear for her wellbeing. She made a sad smile and kissed his cheek "I won't if you won't" He smiled back at her "It's a promise"

The next time she blinked, he was gone. She resumed eating her apple, looking as the sun set. She got up and opened a door that led her straight into Edo, in the dining room where her 'father' and uncle were arguing and the Earl was sighting looking at the two. They all froze when she entered "Hello~" She said cheerfully as her 'father' hugged her "MY ROOOOAAAAAAAD!" The Earl smiled at her "Welcome back, Road" "Hello Earl!" She said happily "Ah Relo!" The umbrella was forced into a hug.

"Now that Road is back, shall we continue with the plan?" "Ohh! You're talking about the war? What did I miss? What did I miss?" She said cheerfully jumping up and down until she reached her chair.

"The war is going to end soon" _You have no idea…_ Road thought, smiling at them. _They have no idea, what our memories returning means. It means the end for the Noah clan. You will all see, you fools._

Allen was (very) slowly walking around a bazaar, thinking intently about something when a woman popped some flowers into his face "Doriti nişte flori?" (Would you like some flowers?) Allen looked at the young woman and smiled "De ce nu? Aş pute sa aduc un mic cadou, nu-I aşa?" (Why not? I could bring a small gift, right?) The girl smiled "Sunt cinci lei, vă rog!" (It's five lei* please) Allen handed her the money and took the small bouquet of pink roses. "Mulţumesc" (Thank you) "Să aveţi o zi frumoasă!" (Have a nice day!) "Aşa voi face" (That I shall) He waved at her as he continued his walk, smelling the delicate flowers.

"So I shall…"

He stopped in front of a small church and waited for some children to walk out. One of them, a small boy saw Allen and froze "Wow, ce par ciudat aveţi domnule!" (Wow, sir you have some weird hair!) Another boy looked at the teen and also commented "E foarte tare! E vopsit?" (It's really cool! Is it dyed?) Allen smiled and bent down to stroke their heads "Aşa-i. Mi-a luat o gramada sa aleg culoarea" (That's right. It took me ages to pick the color)

Another girl appeared and grabbed the two boys by their shirts "Lasaţil impace!" (leave him alone) She looked up at the teen "Îmi pare rau, va rog să-I iertaţi." (I'm sorry, please forgive them)

Allen smiled and nodded "Bine inţeles" (Of course) The three children walked back as Allen stood up, smiling in their direction. He then turned and entered the small church. A priest came out to greet him. "Bună ziua." (Good evening) Allen smiled at the father and walked over to a door. The priest panicked a bit and ran to him, stepping in front of the door. "Ȋmi pare rău, dar uşa asta este interzisa." (I'm sorry, but this door is forbidden) Allen kept smiling "Știu" (I know)

Allen moved his hand to the right and the father's body followed it stopping into a chair "Please forgive me. But I have some business to discuss with the Black Order" He said and entered the room, where an ark gate stood. It was closed, but as soon as he got one meter closer, it opened.

The boy stepped in; direction: Black Order Headquarters.

* * *

Komui was in his office, giving the details of a mission to Marie, Lenalee and Kanda who was finally allowed to do something, and thank God for that. It wasn't anything special. Go to Germany, kill some akuma, retrieve the innocence, shall they find it, return home. It was rather simple. "You leave tomorrow at 7:45"

Kanda got up and took his files and exited the room, followed by Lenalee who seemed to be stalking him for the past few days. "What?" "Nothing, we're just going in the same direction" She said with a smile on her face. He turned to go to his room, but the girl grabbed him "RIGHT?" Scary… She dragged him to the cafeteria at a table where Miranda and Timothy were eating.

"Come on Kanda, you haven't eaten yesterday or the day before! You're going to die of hunger!" "Since when did you care how I died!?" "Huh!? What's that supposed to mean!? You have to eat, now sit down!" "Che" Kanda sat down annoyed. He's mood lifted a bit seeing Timothy with another one of Levellier's cakes. The kid was good. The bastard never caught him.

Lenalee came back with two trays; one for her, and one for Kanda. They ate and talked about all sorts of things, laughed and just had a good time. Well, Kanda didn't do anything, but he was still enjoying the company every now and again.

"So where are you going on your mission?" "In Germany" Miranda looked at Lenalee "Would you like some cake?" She was holding a piece of chocolate cake in her hand that Lenalee accepted cheerfully. She was after all a big fan of sweets.

"INTRUDER ALLERT! INTRUDDER ALLERT!"

Kanda didn't waste another second as he grabbed Mugen and flew over to the door, heading to the ark room. Lenalee was right behind him, activating her innocence, Timothy and Miranda a few feet behind. When they were about to enter the room, Miranda's innocence activated on its own and surrounded the exorcists. "T-Time record…?"

They looked at Miranda who was just as confused as they were when the doors opened. Komui was backing up when he saw Lenalee and the others. He wasn't scared, he was shocked. He didn't look at them for a long while and twisted his head back to look into the room.

"Brother, what's going on?" "I-I'm not sure" The ark gate was acting up, shaking and emitting some small electric circuits. The people of the science division were trying to find out what was causing it to behave as such when they noticed a person coming out.

He was a bit taller, his hair was longer too, tied in a ponytail, but the scar and the white hair, no mistake, it was Allen Walker. Lenalee was about to jump and go hug him and cry and then smack him in the head but Kanda grabbed her hand. She looked at him and was surprised to see his normally calm and piercing eyes look at the boy with…fear?

"Good evening" Allen said with a smile, as he stood just two inches away from the still trembling ark gate. Komui regained his composure and examined the boy in front of him "Good evening, Allen" The two smiled at each other for a few seconds. The ear was heavy, and everyone could feel it "I brought you a small gift. Hope you don't mind?" Allen said as he lifted the small bouquet of roses "Not at all"

Lenalee didn't know what to think anymore. That was definitely Allen, but something was off about him. He looked… stronger, wiser, mysterious and something else she couldn't tell. The boy stepped forward, away from the gate and stopped in front of Komui "Supervisor Komui Lee." The man stiffened at the sound of his full title "We need to talk"

* * *

**A/N:** * Lei is what Romanian money are called. Wow, Allen has balls, coming in the order just like that. I wonder what 'the plan' is ?


	17. Please explain

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 17** – Please explain

**A/N:** My internet is messing with me D: Here's a new chapter for you guys :D I hope you like it, and as always, please comment!

* * *

Lenalee, Timothy and Miranda were pressed against the door leading to Komui's office. Marie could hear perfectly from near the door, so he stood next to Kanda who just found it stupid and embarrassing and was leaning on the wall. Besides, he too had a good hearing thanks to all the meditating he'd done all his life.

Some other people from the science division who were good friends with the gang were also there, using some of their utensils to listen to the conversation. There were others who were curious but chose not to poke their nose in whatever business 'Allen' had with the supervisor.

Lenalee shushed Timothy that was laughing at one scientist that blew up something somewhere "Timothy! Be quiet! They'll hear us" Kanda che'd "No they won't. Theyr too busy screaming at one another"

* * *

True enough, in the room, Allen was quietly staying in an armed chair, with the same kind smile he always had, waiting for Komui and Back to stop arguing. Reever had long since given up and was now laying his back against the wall, eying Allen. He knew he was staring but didn't mind. After all, he did look a bit different. In another armed chair, a few meters away from Allen was Levellier, who again, nobody knew how, when or why he was there, looking at the teen with hatred and confusion and another thing, fear, but he hid it so well no one could tell. No one except Allen of course, who was drinking some tea.

"Walker!" Back cried as he pushed Komui out of the way "Where the hell have you been!?" Allen opened his mouth to answer but closed it back when Komui pushed the other boy aside "That's not important right now! Why are you here anyway!?" And the arguing when on until the white haired boy finished his tea and loudly cleared his throat. "I would be pleased to answer all your questions so please stop arguing"

Back nodded and stood up straight, as Komui took his seat behind the desk. "Very well then; Allen" "Yes?" "Where have you been all this time?"

"Around."

" What happened to Johnny Gill?"

"I don't know" He twitched a bit, he didn't know Johnny was missing.

"How did you get into the ark?"

"I went to a gate in Romania"

"Why was it acting up when you came through?"

"Who knows, maybe it was happy to see me again?"

"Allen" Back stopped asking and looked down at Komui's serious face "How old are you?"

Back, Reever and all the people outside the door froze. They saw the memories in the other Tim (who was now staying on Lenalee's head) and they knew he couldn't be 16. That was him and they all knew it.

Allen smiled at the supervisor, thinking how to answer him without causing too much suspicions "Well…" He started while playing with his hair "How old do you thing I am?"

Levellier crashed his fist on the small table next to him, startling all except the teen (if we can still call him that) "This is no time for fooling around Allen Walker! Answer the question!"

Allen didn't look at him and still played with his bangs, watching Komui straight into the eyes. "Let's just say I know more about the Order than you do, Malcom C. Levvelier." He now was facing the man with a calm face but infuriating eyes "And I dare say, you're not doing a very good job" Levvelier was about to jump and hit the kid really hard in the head, to teach him some manners but couldn't. He looked at his hands and feet, they weren't moving.

"Please don't move, secretary" The man looked at Allen who was smiling, now looking back at the supervisor "It would be quite troublesome should you start throwing a fit, don't you think so?" No one dared move, seeing the obnoxious secretary of central, the most angry man in the world, stand helplessly, unable to move. "What did you do?" Levellier asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Tell me supervisor Komui, seeing you already know quite a lot, I presume you found Tim?" Komui nodded, but didn't trust his voice enough to speak "Do you have all the other things you found in my vault?" Again, Komui just nodded "Well then, if I may, could I have them back?" He smiled as Komui asked Reever, in a small whisper to bring them in.

"As for your question, secretary, what I did is of no importance." Reever handed Allen all the books papers and the box. Meanwhile Levellier was filled with rage, just waiting to break out and smack the kid senseless.

Allen looked at the small golden box and smiled, a real smile that made all, except Levellier, relax. "Thank you" Komui looked at the boy who resumed his sit in front of the desk "Komui" He said, still holding and watching the small box "Don't send your exorcist anywhere. You'll need them all here, well and healthy."

"This is an outrage!" Levellier demanded "There is innocence out there, the hear no less, if those beasts destroy it, then what!?" Allen shifted his gaze at the man, his smile completely gone, replaced by a serious face "Do you want to repeat the same mistake as 35 years ago, Malcom C. Levellier?" The man froze "Do you want to lose the few exorcists you have left over your stubbornness or do you want to end this war!?"

Silence "Thought so" With that, he stood up and waved at Komui "If you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of" He opened the door and moved to the side, allowing Timothy to fall on the grown as Allen lifted his hand to catch Lenalee before she suffered the same fate. He smiled at them and exited the room. In that precise second, Levellier felt his limbs released from whatever it was that was holding him still.

Allen helped Timothy off the ground and closed the door behing him, facing Lenalee with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry" he said, stroking her cheek "But I'll tell you anything you want to know if you'll let me. Just…I have one thing I need to take care of" She stood there, reading his eyes and smiled in approval "Please do" He smiled, releasing her and vanished. Just like that.

About six or seven hours later, Allen entered the library in which Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, Timothy, Krory and Chaoji (who got back meanwhile) were waiting. Chaoji looked at Allen like he would look at an enemy, but the boy didn't seemed bothered by it. He sat down in an empty chair and closed his eyes.

"What would you like to know?"

* * *

Somewhere in Russia, Road was smiling at her gloved hand. For beneath the fabric, lye the most beautiful, most adored and most important object she ever possessed. Her engagement ring.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was fun :D Allen isn't evil! He just made Levellier shut up for once so he could talk. And what is this? Another mysterious thing that happened 35 years ago? :O Read next chapter to find out!


	18. Past and present

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 18** – Past and present

**A/N:** this is a LOOOONG chapter. Yeah… Sorry about that, I didn't notice until I got to the end hehe… Well, enjoy. Thank you for your wonderful comments V_V

* * *

"Hapciu!" "Bless you" "Thanks"

It was winter, first day of the year. Since last night it had been snowing so all the children from the orphanage came out to play. They were having snowball fights, some were making snowmen, angels or just running around, every now and then falling due to the ice. All except three kids, who were way too cold to do anything.

"Hey Jack?" One of the boys, a small child with brown, almost reddish hair and blue-gray eyes asked, looking at the other boy who had dark hair and eyes just as black as the night sky. "Hmm?" "Did you think about that family that came the day before yesterday? They looked interested in you. When are they coming back?" "Oh that. Hmm… I believe they said they'll be back like, I don't know, in a week?" "And? Did you consider it?" Asked the third child, a very pretty girl with soft brown hair and sparkly eyes. The two boys blushed a bit at her cute face, thanking the Lord they could hide it because of the cold. "W-Well yeah, but I don't know yet!"

"Children! Come inside! Dinner time!" All the kids, including the trio, went in and sat at the long table, patiently waiting for their meal. They prayed for a splendid year, full of hope for the children and love from the parents they were sure to have, then they ate in silence.

"You know Jack, if you are going to get adopted by those two, you're gonna have to either beg them to take Lizzy here too, or you're gonna have to forget her, because I doubt you'll be living in this town, and telling her you love her and then just move out is going to tear both you're hearts to shreds. So what will you do?" The boy put down the spoon and looked into his bowl with sadness "Really, Allen, I don't know." He let go of the spoon and turned to face the boy "What would you do?" "I don't know. I love her as a sister so I would beg, but then she'll be your sister and nothing more."

When the meal was over, all the children went in the small common room, where a caretaker, Emma, started reading 'Cinderella' The two boys sat in the corner of the room, ignoring the story and continued their 'manly' talk about the most beautiful girl in the world.

"So considering you loved her like a lover not a sister, what would you do?" "Well, I guess that depends on the two adults that want to adopt you right? I mean, sure I'd rather have my own parents, but if I don't like them I'd rather stay here. There was a kid, you know, who stood here until he was eighteen"

"Well, yes, but then what if someone tries to adopt her?" "Then it's game over?" Jack lightly punched the laughing kid besides him, making him shut up "Sorry, sorry." The rest of the day went by uneventful, until night came and the kids were sent to bed. "'Night" "Good night, I'll see you guys in the morning"

The two boys entered their room (that was shared by another two boys) and got in bed "Hey Allen?" The boy looked away from the window to face Jack "Yes?" "Why do you always look at the sky? Don't you get bored?" Allen smiled and sat back on the pillow, turning his gaze back at the stars and the moon "No"

About a week later, the married couple came back to talk to Jack once again. They chatted about all sort of things; what he liked to do, what food he enjoyed, if he liked animals and traveling. He stood with them all day and shortly fell in love with them. They were kind, loving and looked like they really wanted him. "You know, my mother didn't want us to adopt anyone, she wanted a baby born from my womb, but I can't give birth and right now I'm convinced she really hates me for my decision, but I would really like if you could come with us. Would you like that?"

The woman had such a worm and calming voice, Jack felt like melting in her arms, and without even noticing, he nodded and whispered a soft "Yes"

His 'parents' were now signing the adoption papers, while Jack was saying goodbye to all his friends. Allen and Lizzy came to see him off at the gate. The two adults were waiting in a carriage, but never once called for Jack because they could tell he would miss those two kids the most, so letting him have his time was the least they could do. "Well, I guess I'll see you around?" The girl smiled and hugged him, while Allen just smirked "Sure you will. We can't just let you go have you way, right?" A light punch, some cheers and he was off, to a new family and a new life.

Allen stood there until they couldn't see the carriage anymore, then went inside with Lizzy who started shaking a bit from the cold. Or so he thought. Two weeks later, he found out just how wrong he was when she passed away. The doctor said she had a rare disease with a name so complex he didn't even try to remember. He just stood next to her until she closed her eyes and never opened them again.

And now, he was alone. At 8 years old, without Jack, his 13 year old brother and Elizabeth who just got 13 herself a day before passing on. The other kids were nice, but they weren't that close. He didn't know what to do and just sat quietly, not talking to anyone.

At one point, the caretakers stopped calling him to meet potential parents because he never answered their questions.

And one day, he ran away. Not because of the loneliness, but because two parents suddenly transformed in huge, round monsters and started firing at all the kids. God, he was so scared. He never looked back, just ran down the streets, still hearing their screams and cries for help. He did stop, after running a full marathon, out of breath, in a small alley. He looked around and saw a man, cuddling in the corner. They looked at each other a few minutes then the boy turned his gaze, looking out into the open street.

Nobody noticed or herd the boy scream when the man grabbed him. That or they just didn't care. He found out in time, that people just didn't care what happened to those who lived on the streets. They just walked past them, leaving them in the hands of cruel fate.

He learned to defend himself, never wanting to experience the horror of what that man did to him, or what other men could do to him. He was scared over his head; never had he known humans were capable of such cruelty.

As the years passed, he worked at different places, doing the smallest work just to get some money to eat. He was still living on the streets, but he knew where to hide so no one could find him. He was lonely. Looking at the stars, one day, he asked himself how Jack was. Was he happy? Did he know what happened to Lizzy? And all the other children too? Did he miss him, or did he even remember him?

He missed them, and Lizzy especially. She never showed him any weakness, she never gave the smallest clue she was sick, just so not to worry him. Tears started falling as he remembered her gentle smile and comforting words.

"Would you like me to bring her back?"

Allen froze. He slowly looked up and saw the big, funny looking hat, the pointy ears and that ridiculously huge smile. The Millenium Earl. Yes, of course he did, he missed her so much, he would have done anything to just feel her hair and soft skin. But he refused. Only God knew why he denied such a tempting offer.

The Earl didn't go away. He started tempting the child, saying all the beautiful thing about her, saying she also missed him, and it was working. The boy, in the end, whispered a "yes?" that made the Earl jump in happiness saying how happy she would be to see him.

And he brought her back. Allen looked at it, at her, the figure in front of him. It had her voice, it was her, and yet, he felt so scared. She slowly came closer to him, extending her arms, screaming something he didn't quite understand. He wanted to run, but his legs were stuck to the ground, shaking.

She ran towards him and then he screamed. A green light surrounded them as the puppet with Lizzy's soul started crumbling. _"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO ALL ETERNITY!"_ were the last words he heard coming from Lizzy's mouth as the skeleton exploded, black blood splashing all over him.

The earl was gone, leaving him, screaming to himself, holding his head, crying in pain as he felt his heart shatter. What had he done!? He killed her, dear Lord, he killed her! He swallowed some of the blood and started choking. What was going on? What is this? IS he going to die here, in the cold, as a murderer...!? His vision began to blur as he passed out.

* * *

The next thing he saw, as he opened his eyes, was the ceiling. Perfectly white, perfectly still. He turned his head and saw some medicine on a little table next to his bed. Was he in a hospital? How did he get here? And how come he was still alive? Didn't that weird looking guy kill him?

He stood up as a nurse came in "Hello, how are you feeling?" He examined her a few seconds and smiled "I'm fine, thank you" She smiled back and gave him a glass of water. "Drink this and take your medicine and you can leave tomorrow morning"

He thanked her again and swallowed the small pill. Then he noticed something was off. He was a small person, yes, but he could have sworn his hands were bigger than this. He touched his face and an overwhelming panic took over. "What the…?" He got up and ran to the bathroom (that was luckily just next door) and froze in front of the mirror.

He looked like he was ten years old. "B-But wha… I just got 15 last month…didn't I!?" Something was off. He left the hospital that same day, wondering around the town. Looking into every window he could find, just to be sure he wasn't imagining things. But he always saw the childish face of a ten year old.

He walked into an abandoned house and screamed as loud as he could "Turn me back! Turn me back! What the hell is this!? Turn me back!" And he did. He felt his body shift back to that of a teen rather than a child.

"What's going on here…?" He examined his hands, confused, scared, panicked, surprised, curious, amazed. "T-turn…turn me b-back?" And he shrank again. "Ag-again" He was old. "Curse you… for all eternity, huh?" So that's what she did. She cursed him, to never die. To live forever, unable to care for anything or anyone, because if he did, he would lose them and it would always hurt so bad.

Ant the years passed, one after another. Five years, ten years, fifty years, a hundred years, two hundred year. He lost count at some point. He never loved, never got involved, never cared.

But then those two appeared before him. When he was back to a seven year old, he didn't remember why he chose that age at the time, those two took him in, they raised him. And he knew for the first time how it was like to have a family. He met Road and slowly fell in love with her. He met Cross and those two Mana and Neah.

His parents died and he got scared again, remembering he would live to see them all die. Road asked him what was going on, she never left him alone about it, and he told her. He would never die. At least not of old age. "So what!? I'll just not die too!" Such a silly girl. And yet he believed her and got closer to her, until he proposed.

She became a Noah, just like Neah did a few days after her. She ran away, scared she'd end up hurting him more than he already was.

The war started, Neah worked with Cross to kill the Noah. Allen knew. But he didn't say a word. And then that day came, Neah crushed blades with the Earl and everything exploded. He bent down to Neah, "Use me" He took his memories, they needed them to end this war. He couldn't kill Road, he loved her, so he just made her forget. Just like he made Cross forget ever meeting him. He made Tim shut down, leaving Cross with the second golem they made, Timcampy, who had everything except Allen in him. He made sure of that.

The innocence that Neah somehow managed to make his own came along with his memories and glued itself in Allen's hand. It took some years and it hurt like hell. The fusion triggered his powers and turned himself into an infant. All his memories locked until the right time.

And now, with his new family, the exorcists of the Black Order, they returned.

Sitting on the armed chair, awaiting for the questions to swallow him up, he closed his eyes, remembering the past. When he opened them again, Lenalee, Kanda and everyone else calmly asked about his past, his powers, the war, the innocence in his arm, the Noah, and eventually, Timothy asked about Road too. She would help them. They had a plan, but they didn't need to know it, not yet.

He smiled and slowly took his time to answer them all.

After a few hours, Allen left the library, going into the ark, his ark, the one he created so long ago and the one the Earl stole from him and gave to Neah. He left, not looking back at the shocked faces all his friends wore. It was not important right now.

He entered the secret room and sat down at the piano, remembering when he first played it. Neah made him learn to play to impress Road. And some years later, Allen gave Neah a score, allowing him to control the ark. It was, as he put it, the key to lock or unlock it.

This ark, he never did remember how he find it, but he repaired it. And it remembered him for that. Maybe now that he's memories returned, the ark noticed him and started shaking to let him know. Whatever the case, he started playing the lullaby, closing his eyes and entering his own mind.

_"Hello, Neah"_

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I wrote A LOT. I didn't mean to! Sorry XD haha, my internet was down and my feet are killing me, I can barely walk, damn it, so I told myself, might as well do something useful and this came out XD I hope it's not confusing…


	19. Details

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 19** – Details

**A/N:** Hey, look, Neah has a chat with Allen! I need to, again, thank all of you for reading and commenting on this story! It means a lot to me! I have a question at the end of the chapter, please vote yes or no. If you care that is XD After all it's not related to this story, anyway, back to Allen! Enjoy!

**PS:** I upload a lot because I am bored and because I can! _

* * *

Allen sat at the white piano and started to play the lullaby. He slowly closed his eyes, entering his own mind.

_"Hello Neah"_

_In front of him, surrounded by darkness stood a, by the looks of it, twenty, twenty-one year old boy, ashen skin and golden eyes, staring into Allen's gray ones. The boy smiled "Hello Allen. It's been a while"_

_Allen returned the smile and started walking forward, stopping only when he was a mere foot away from Neah. "Indeed it has"_

_"Say, Neah, what happened with the Earl and Apocripthos? I believe my lack of memory means you took over, am I correct?" "Well, yes. You weren't quite yourself at the moment and the innocence was acting up so I had no other choice. But relax, I don't think they noticed. When the akuma exploded I opened a small gate in the ark and went to France, where you woke up. I don't know if you remember or not, but that town was where we first meet" _

_Allen smiled "Really?" and put his arm over Neah's shoulder "I may be old, but I have a good memory!" He then proceeded in messing the boy's hair "Of course I remember" "Agh! My hair!" the two stared laughing and enjoying each other's company after so many long years._

_"Allen? When do we start?" The lullaby was coming to an end soon "When Road gives the ok"_

_"I see…Allen?" "What?" "I'm sorry"_

Allen opened his eyes, back in the musician's room. The song was over. He placed his hands over the claps and made a sad smile "It's alright. I forgive you" He sat up and started wondering around the ark, away from the doors being used by the Black Order. Believe it or not, he never got lost. He knew the ark in and out, after all, he worked on it almost thirty years.

He tried to remember when and where he found it. Edo, Japan; that's where he found it, all broken down and miserable. He found it by chance, after hearing rumors of people walking in a house and vanishing forever. The door was leading into one room of the ark. Being immortal an all, he had time to spare so he wandered around, always ending up in other countries. He once woke up in the middle of the desert. It was so interesting he started working on it.

At some point, about five years later, a man, one of the Noah of the time came and they had a chat. He found out it was the one and only Noah's Ark. What part of it looked like a ship? None. Never the less, he continued fixing it up. The Noah, Maui, a very beautiful young lady, would come every now and then and bring him some food. They got along quite well. One day she brought one of her brothers, Dan, with her. If his memory serves right, Dan is the current Tikky. And Maui is… Road? Well, that explains why they got along.

He finished repairing it and added a few features, for example, the secret room. The one place no one could come in except if they knew the song. It was a lullaby he sang to himself every now and then. He made it up as a child and when Neah heard him humming it, he thought him to play it at the piano. Perfect, se he placed a white piano in the middle of the room, making it the key to control the rak.

He knew, when the ark was stolen from him that they would use it for evil, but at that point in time, he didn't really care that much about humanity. That, of course, changed in time, and he wanted to get it back.

And then, voila, The Earl gave it to Neah. The plan they had to destroy the Earl just turned easier, even if just a bit. Allen thought Neah how to play the lullaby on the piano, the way to control the ark. And it came in handy the day he betrayed the Noah. He used the song and sealed the ark in Edo, unable to move unless he would unseal it.

Neah killed the Noah, one by one as they came after him and Cross. But Cross got hurt by one of the Noah. His face was hit by the fully awakened Noah of Lust and was left unconscious. He was so pissed, he went straight to the Earl. Road was there, but he couldn't kill her, after all, she was Allen's… So instead, he crashed her head in the wall. Being a Noah, in thirty minutes she'd be back to her usual self.

It was scary doing that to her. She didn't stop him, nor did she made any attempt to fir back. As soon as he grabbed her head, she smiled as some tears came down and whispered "Don't die" It hurt. It hurt so bad it was infuriating.

When Neah was fighting the Earl he remembered all the humans, all his friends, the hoped they had and their dreams of freedom. It triggered something and, for the first and probably last time in history, the innocence granted power to a Noah.

The Earl was infuriated and placed all his power in one last attack, and so did Neah. The Earl was pretty damaged ao he fled, leaving Neah to bleed to death. He had a maximum of ten minutes left when Allen came and offered himself as host. Road came just after the transfer was made and he sealed her memories.

Allen never anticipated that getting Neah's memories meant also getting the innocence, nor that it would start attaching to his hand, or that it would hurt so freaking much. He spent some good years, watching his hand transform, until the pain was so unbearable it triggered his curse and transformed him in an infant, sealing his own memories.

He grew up with the innocence, the pain never showing up again. He somehow managed to bump into Mana of all people. Now as he thought back to the time, it was sad to see such a nice boy go mad and turn into that. He thanked the Lord Neah had no memories of that time. Seeing his brother like that could have been bad.

Allen was now at the very top of the tallest building in the ark, looking down to some folks trying to stop Back from wondering around. He smiled and looked in his pocket where a golden ring was resting. If this all went as planned, he might actually end up having time to enjoy Road's company.

Well, if you could call this good that is. He looked to the sky as the birds flew by. How did the birds get in? He couldn't remember. The plan was in motion. Road only had to talk to the Earl and then tell him and everything was going to go smoothly from there, or at least that's what they hoped.

The worst that could happen: they all die. The best that could happen: only most of them died. Either way, not everyone was going to come out alive from this. He was no exception, sure he could control time and all, but he bleed, he hurt and he felt. He was a human too, and humans could be killed.

He sighted, looking at his innocence arm, how funny is this? He has innocence, has over two-hundred years, the memory of a Noah and a cursed eye to see all his enemies. He stretched his arms and let a loud yawn exit his mouth as he scratched the back of his head.

"Time to go back. I'm starving"

* * *

**A/N:** A more detailed past :D This is how I would imagine things going :3

**A/N:** I am wondering if you would read another story of mine, about Allen who was transformed into a kid by Komui. I know there are a lot out there, but I would like to write one… I think. What do you say? Of course it won't be as long and complex as this one XD but still.


	20. Try

**Disclaimer :** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 20** – Try

**A/N:** Woot! chapter 20! Yay let us celebrate for the 20th chapter, and the fact that it's my mom's birthday! Yay! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_'He is definitely different. But I guess some things never change' _Lenalee thought as she watched Allen stuff himself with enough food to feed an entire army. She was happy at least one thing about him remained the same.

The cafeteria was almost empty. Only the exorcists and some very brave finders were in. It seemed that a lot of people either didn't trust or ware afraid of this new Allen and were avoiding him at all cost. He knew, obviously, but didn't mind. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Besides, he was glad his friends were acting the same.

The only problem was that Kanda was also acting the same as usual which ended up in the two of them arguing, while Lenalee and Marie were trying to calm the two down.

_This is good_. The Chinese girl thought as she laughed at Allen and Kanda who had cake on their faces. Nothing's changed. He's the same. But she knew she was lying to herself. He wasn't the same. You could see it in his eyes. They were colder, wiser, it was clear he knew and saw more than any of them. Maybe he knew more than Bookman himself.

Suddenly she got up, slightly shaking and looking at Allen "D-do you know where Lavi is?"

No one said a word, watching the girl glare at the boy in front of her. He slowly made a sad and regretful expression "Sorry" That was all it took for her to fall back down to her seat, utterly disappointed and worried. She hadn't seen him for so long…Who knew what had happened to him? What if he was in danger?

Allen didn't look at the girl but could feel her still shaking body; "Sorry…" he murmured half to himself, as he felt his appetite die. He only lifted his gaze when Lenalee was out of the cafeteria and on her way to her room.

"You don't need to apologize. You were on the run, there's no way you knew. It's already surprising that you knew he was missing" Marie said trying to lift the mood even if just a bit. Allen turned his head towards the other exorcists and murmured something to himself before speaking up "No. I heard from Johnny about Lavi and Bookman." He looked in one of the plates as if debating with himself if he should continue talking or just leave it at that.

"What do you know, beansprout?" "The name's Allen, BaKanda." The two glared at each other a few seconds before Allen sighted "The truth is… I do know where he is" Chaoji hit the table, hard, "T-then why didn't you say anything!?" You could read the fury not only in his voice but also in his eyes. And Allen knew he wasn't mad just because he kept quiet.

"Because if I told her, and you for that matter, you'd just run off to him!" He raised his glass a bit at that last part, trying to make a point, but only managed to infuriate the man more "Of course we would! He's our comrade! We should help him! Tell us where he is, I'll go myself and ge-" "AND WHAT!?" The whole room froze when they heard Allen scream. It was literally the first time they ever saw him as angry as in that moment

"If you just go there what will you accomplice?!" He noticed the tension and lowered his voice a bit. "You'll just get yourselves killed before you even reach him!" Chaoji was taken aback by his words but didn't back down "How do you know that!? We became stronger while you ran away with the damned Noah!" Kanda saw Allen twitch but the boy didn't lose his composure and listened to Chaoji ramble about how they got stronger.

Then he spoke up "Prove it"

They all took a few seconds to digest what Allen had just said, and slowly shifted their gazez at him. "What…?" Was Chaoji's only answer as he felt a slight fear surfacing in his heart. "I said prove it. If you can beat me, I'll tell you where he is" Marie was the first to recover and talk "Don't be ridiculous Allen. We trust you, there's no need to-" "Fine!" Chaoji yelled as he activated his innocence and jumped towards Allen.

The boy was slightly caught off guard. He wasn't expecting the man to just jump at him like that. He stepped back a few feet and raised his arms, smiling "Woa there~ we can't fight in the cafeteria, Chaoji. We should go outside or in the training room and…" He didn't finish as another of Chaoji's attacks missed him "Really, Chaoji, I'm serious! We should fight somewhere else!"

Chaoji glared at Allen, pure hatred in his eyes, but the boy didn't seemed bothered by it and made a step forward "Let's go to the training room, ok?" Everyone waited, Kanda with his hand ready to draw Mugen, should Chaoji decide to make a move, but the man deactivated his innocence and marched towards the training room "FINE! Let's go then!"

Allen didn't move at first but then sighted, making a smile and followed the angry man, the other exorcists right behind him. When they reached the training room, Chaoji was in one side while Allen was standing near the opposite wall, eying Chaoji with interest. He had gotten stronger. But not strong enough.

Allen dropped his coat and stepped forward. "Go ahead, kill me" Chaoji charged at full speed, activating his innocence and smashing a fist into the ground, Allen just jumping out of the way and placing his hand on the man's head, pushing him down. Chaoji got unbalanced and tripped a bit, before regaining his composure and glaring back at the man who was just smiling, his hands in his pockets.

"I said kill me, not play with me, Chaoji." He giggled, making the man even more furious, if that was even possible. He charged again, with a much more powerful fist that destroyed three pillars. Allen just danced his way out of the attack, landing behind Chaoji "Why are you so angry?"

He turned around and punched the air as Allen moved out of the way again "Stop dodging and fight damn it!" He continued attacking but never once even got close to hitting the teen. Allen was always one step ahead, avoiding all of his attacks. "If you let anger control you, you'll die fast" "Shut up!"

Another few pillars crashed on the ground as Kanda and Timothy watched Allen stop dead in his track, face to face with Chaoji. "Hit me. I won't move"

Chaoji looked a bit at Allen and fired one of his fists square in his face. Miranda wanted to scream at them but Marie stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. When the dust cleared, Chaoji was watching in horror as his fist was hitting Allen's innocence arm. The only noticeable injury on the teen being a small scratch on his cheek. There was blood coming from where the two met their fists, but as soon as Allen withdrew his hand and Chaoji fell to the ground, it was clear whose blood it was.

Choji gripped his arm and looked up at Allen. He wasn't smiling any more, just looking down in disappointment "I told you not to be angry, didn't I?" And yet the man did just that, gripping his injured arm "What the hell was that!? You haven't even activated your innocence!" Allen opened his mouth but was cut off "How can a human possibly have that much strength!?" The boy stood still and opened his mouth before being cut off again "YOU GODDAMNED NOAH!"

"Chaoji!" The man didn't answer when Marie called to him and didn't lift his eyes to see Allen's face. He was a bit scared at this point. Allen just looked down at him, his white hair covering his face. Honestly, he didn't know how to react to that.

Chaoji did hear Allen murmur something but couldn't and didn't want to know what he had to say. But then the boy spoke up, just enough for him to hear his words, but not loud enough for the others to "Does that…bother you so much…?" His voice was cracking. But he didn't care, he glared up at the boy "Of course it does! You're a NOAH! AN ENEMY!" At this point, Kanda che'd and Marie yelled again to stop Chaoji from saying any unnecessary things, but he didn't listen. "Back in Edo too; you wanted to help the enemy! And all the time saying thing like 'saving the akuma' and that 'Noah are human' they are not! They are beasts who kill for pleasure!"

Kanda was now running towards him along with Marie, but Chaoji just continued talking, ignoring his seniors' shouts "You're just like them too aren't you!?" They were too late "YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Lenalee entered the room just when Chaoji finished screaming at Allen. She didn't know how to react. Kanda and Marie were next to Chaoji, giving him a hit in the head and screaming at him while Allen just stood still, a few feet away from the others, looking at the man on the ground.

He made a step back and then walked forward, ignoring Kanda and Marie, going past Chaoji and Miranda. He did strike Timothy's hair as he asked if the boy was ok. He gave Lenalee a small smile and went to his room.

Kanda looked after the boy until he could see him no more and turned back to Chaoji "What the hell were you thinking you idiot!" He said as he punched the man in the head, again. Marie helped him off the ground and also started lecturing "How could you say that to him, Chaoji?" He didn't say a word at first but then looked up at his two sempais "But it's the truth. He is an exorcist and yet he wants to save the Noah, he is in a relationship with one too! He has one in him! He's a demon just like the others!" Kanda threw another fist in his head "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Allen was at the top of the stairs, listening to everything Chaoji had to say "Demon, huh…" He listened for more but Kanda was hitting and yelling so he wouldn't hear anything anymore. He lifted himself from the wall and began walking to his room.

On the way, Tim appeared and sat on his head, much like Timcampy used to. "Tim! It's been so long; how have you been buddy? Did Komui fix you?" The golem (somehow) nodded and made some noises. Allen stopped in his track as he examined the small machine, now placed in his hand. "We should get you some skin"

He made a turn and went to the science division, for now, choosing to forget what Chaoji had spited at him in the training room.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, another chapter up :3 As always, please comment ^^


	21. General

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 21** – General

**A/N:** Thank you for all your nice comments! Here is a new chapter! Enjoy it and please review!

* * *

"This was…unexpected" was all Allen could think of saying while staring at the uniform sitting on his bed. When he finished working on Tim, who know was a silver golem, Komui called him over and gave him…this. The uniform was much similar to the one he wore before fleeing. The only very noticeable difference was that all the silver had been replaced by gold. It was a general's uniform.

Komui had explained that Heblaska had sensed him reach 100% with his synchronization, and that made him a potential general. The fact that he was not a sixty year old teen but a two hundred year old immortal man who knew more than they could ever hoped to just contributed to the decision of making him a general.

Allen sighted and sat on the bed, next to the uniform. He opened his palm and allowed the silver golem to cuddle in it. "Is this really ok? Being a general and all." The golem just snuggled some more, making Allen laugh and relax for the first time since the fight with Chaoji. "He'll probably just hate me more now, huh?"

The boy looked outside the window, admiring the silver disk that was the moon. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden ring. He smiled and placed it on his finger. It was simple, yet so beautiful, shining brightly in the dark room.

Allen tossed the uniform on the wooden chair besides his desk and lay down in bed, his hands behind his head. Tim flew in circles a bit and landed on the boy's chest, making some weird noises. Allen giggled and patted the golem before closing his eyes, falling slowly asleep and entering a beautiful dream, where Neah was waiting for a little chat.

* * *

In the other side of the order, Tiedoll was sitting at his desk, surrounded by enormous piles of papers and sketchbooks, sighting while watching his 'sons', as he put it. Kanda was sitting on the right side of the red couch, Mugen in his hand, glaring at nothing in particular; Marie was on the left, smiling awkwardly, while Chaoji was in the middle, avoiding eye contact at all cost. "Chaoji…" Tiedoll began, removing his glasses to rub his tired eyes "You shouldn't have said something like that to Allen. That wasn't nice." "But…" He lifted his eyes but drifted back into silence, nodding, a bit ashamed, not by the fact that he was being scolded, but because his master didn't seem to care that Allen was a Noah.

"Yuu too" The master continued, moving his gaze over to his left "Don't hit your _brother_ so many times" "Who the hell you calling brother!?" "Now now, Yuu, don't scram like that, you'll wake everyone up"

Marie was the only one who was there for no real reason, just smiling at Kanda and Tiedoll's arguments about father and son and family. Chaoji didn't lift his gaze, looking at his innocence and wondering what was it that stopped him from hitting Allen. He was sure he would get him with that last fist, yet he moved at such a speed and with such force he made his fist start bleeding.

Tiedoll sat up rubbing his messy hair, looking down at his three children "Now you should go to bed. And don't get in an argument with Allen any more, ok? Hmm…" The three got up and headed to the door when they froze hearing the master's next words. "…No, I should be calling him General Walker now, huh?" Kanda turned, his jaw dropped to the floor. "General!? The beansprout!?"

_'Beansprout…?'_The general laughed a bit in his head, it was the first time he heard Kanda call the boy like that "Yes, he has reached perfect synchronization while in the ark, but because of the whole Noah incident, they didn't want to promote him. After we had a talk with central two days ago, they decided it was ok and I believe he was told about it today." The three students were shocked. Especially one particular man who had just experienced the power of the new general.

Tiedoll smiled and waved them good night as he himself went to sleep. Kanda took a few minutes to remember how to breathe, still trying to understand. He shook his head in disbelief and turned around "I'm going to meditate" He murmured to himself, going to one of the still intact training rooms.

Marie went to sleep after dropping Chaoji to his room, afraid that if he let the man alone, he'd do something stupid again. Chaoji just sat on his bed, arms gripping his head in frustration. He couldn't believe it. He hated the boy; from the moment he wanted to help Tikky in the ark, he hated the fact that he would think of the Noah as humans, that he seemed to care more about the akuma than about the people, that he was in a relationship with that Noah girl; he hated everything about him.

Chaoji got up and punched the wall next to him, leaving a small hole and a few drops of blood. He gripped his head and frowned. Why would someone with a Noah inside him be able to make a perfect synchronization? Why would the innocence accept him so easily? It didn't make sense; wasn't the innocence supposed to fight and destroy all evil!?

* * *

In the morning, Allen was walking the halls, going to the cafeteria, wearing an awkward smile on his face. It always amazed him how fast news traveled inside headquarters. It seemed everyone knew he was now a general, bowing and greeting him with respect. Thank God Reever and Komui, at least, still treated him the same.

He sat down at a table, sighting, wondering if Lenalee and the others would also start acting different now. Thank the Lord he was wrong. As soon as they got in, the exorcist got their meal and sat next to Allen, congratulating him and having a nice time. Even Kanda looked at him in acknowledgement before going to a far away table, eating his soba.

The only problem was Chaoji who didn't even look at him as he walked past. Allen tried not to seem to bothered by it though.

At lunch, it was announced officially that "Allen Walker is now a General of the Black Order, under the jurisdiction of the Rose Cross and the Vatican." The Generals than took him into a room where he was told what his new responsibilities were going to be.

After a few hours, he was allowed to return to his friends, but was told all his belongings had been moved to a different room. Because apparently, General's were situated in a different part of the building than normal exorcists.

By the end of the day, Allen swore he was going to faint. He threw himself over the bed and sighted in his pillow as Tim landed on his head. "Being a General is hard…" He murmured as he turned around to face the ceiling "No wonder Cross drank"

Allen then closed his eyes, humming the all so familiar lullaby, falling asleep with ease._ When he opened his eyes again, he saw Neah sit in an elegant chair, in front of him a chess board and another empty chair. The boy smiled and walked toward his friend._

_"Hello Allen." The white-haired boy took the seat and looked at the boar "Hey" Neah smiled back at him and moved the first piece. "How does it feel to be a general, Allen?" The boy giggled and moved another piece "It's hard and tiring" The two made small talk and continued playing their game, until somehow only the two kings were left in the game._

_"I see you got better?" Allen laughed as he watched Neah stiff. It was the first time he didn't beat Allen so he was frustrated. "Even though you're like what… two hundred, two hundred fifty, I never lost to you! You suck at chess! How is this possible?" "I learned a few tricks"_

_Neah looked up in disbelief "You cheated? At chess!? How can you cheat at chess?" Allen laughed in hysteria, for the first time in a long, long while "What can I say, I'm a pro"_

* * *

**A/N:** This was shorter. I know, I'll make another one to make up for it _ I noticed someone made a comment saying how Chaoji shouldn't mess up with a general and I thought that, in the manga, he never was officially made general, so I made him now :D Hope you like it.


	22. Start

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 22** – Start

**A/N:** Hmm~ I wonder if this is ok? Please review!

* * *

Allen was now whistling, hands in his pockets, jumping in every direction as he dodged Chaoji's mad attacks. Over the past few days, the mad had 'asked him' to fight. And by 'asking' he meant randomly starting attacking him for no reason. Well, he did say once that it was his fault they weren't sent on missions.

"Will you stop dodging damn it!?" Chaoji yelled as he crashed his fist in the ground. He looked to his right and saw Allen smiling "But then you'll hit me, right?" The man threw another powerful fist that the General dodged with ease. He landed behind Chaoji and smirked "You're wide open"

In shock, Chaoji turned around unprepared and Allen grabbed his face, slamming him to the ground. The mad grabbed his head in pain as the white haired exorcist put his hands back into his pockets, bending besides him "You know, if you're going to kill me, you might want to exercise your tactics too, not just your muscles" He stood up and watched as Chaoji opened his eyes to stare at him "I don't need YOU telling me what to do, damn it!"

Allen just smiled and turned around to leave when he heard Chaoji get up from the ground and rush to him. He turned around just in time to see the man activate his innocence and firing it in his face. An ordinary man would have been too surprised to react, but Allen was no ordinary man; he lifted his arm and quickly yelled "Abata Makdba Iiu Tsitch On!" A green light surrounded Chaoji as he froze in mid air.

Allen breathed out, hard, as he put his hand over his chest "Chaoji, don't scare me like that!" He stepped aside, gesturing with his hand as Chaoji fell back to the ground, panting and sweating. It wasn't the first time Allen had used magic on him, but each and every time, it still was shocking and still hurt like hell.

Kanda and Marie were watching the two from the edge of the training ground. They were on a breack and decided to see if the boy would use magic again. He did. And it always fascinated them, because the only other exorcist known to them that could use magic was General Marian Cross. Was it just coincidence that Allen, who was his pupil, also knew magic?

The General slowly made his way through all the mess and sat next to Kanda, grabbing a glass of water. "Good work" Marie said, smiling at the boy. "Thanks"

Kanda glared back at Chaoji for a bit, watching him pick himself off the ground "Hey, idiot! I thought I told you to be prepared for anything!" The man gulped, apologizing to his senior. Tiedoll was sitting near the wall, sketching something, smiling and humming a happy tune. He looked up from his paper at Allen who was laughing at Kanda who got thrown by Marie into Chaoji, saying he was wide opened.

"Allen, come over here for a second" He turned around and saw Klaud sitting in the door with Timothy. "I'll have you look over Timothy for me. I have some business to take care of in America." Allen nodded while smiling and gesturing to the small boy to come sit next to him. "Teach him a few tricks won't you?" She said as she left the boys with their training.

Timothy sat next to Allen and looked in amazement at the destroyed room "Did you guys do all this?" The white haired boy laughed and nodded while standing up and moving a bit to the right. A second later, another one of Chaoji's attacks flew between Allen and Timothy.

"Chaoji, it's rude to interrupt a conversation, you know?" The man didn't respond and just kept firing one attack after another. All the time, Allen was scolding him or telling him he was too slow. At some point, the man got extremely infuriated and launched a terrifying attack over at Allen. The boy gasped; he couldn't dodge, Timothy was behind him. Tiedoll was about to scream but the impact had already taken place.

Allen learned his lesson with that attack a few days ago, when it almost broke one of his arms, almost. When the dust cleared away, Tiedoll saw Chaoji, sitting on the floor in complete terror, shaking. Allen was standing, one arm, his human arm, reaching out to stop the attack. But the thing that frightened Chaoji so much wasn't the fact that his attack had no effect, but the fact that Allen's hand was ashen.

"N..Noah" he whispered as Allen lifted his head. His skin quickly turned back to its original color as he let out a hard sight. He looked at his hand a few seconds, then back down at Chaoji "That…was really stupid of you." The man twitched, his horror turning to annoyance and hatred "You know, if I hadn't stopped that attack of yours, you would have hit both General Tiedoll and Timothy, right?"

Chaoji looked behind Allen and saw his master standing up with his innocence, now, deactivating. He was going to use it to block the attack but Allen did that before him, so he sat back down. Timothy, on the other hand was shaking a bit.

"Chaoji" the man looked back up at the General in front of him "I said it every day and I'm going to say it again: if you let anger take control of you like that, you'll either end up dead or killing someone you didn't mean to.

They stood like that a few minutes, until a heart shaped door appeared out of nowhere. Kanda drew Mugen and Tiedoll stood up. The door slowly opened but nobody came out. They waited like that a few seconds, until Allen started walking towards the door. "What are you doing, beansprout?" "The name is Allen, BaKanda" The exorcist turned to face the samurai and smiled "I have an appointment, if you'll excuse me?"

With that, he entered, the door slamming behind him and the door vanishing.

Chaoji looked over to Kanda who swore very colorfully as he put Mugen aside. The for exorcists then looked over at Tiedoll who was now stroking his beard. "So it's starting"

* * *

Allen entered a room with chess flooring and pink walls. In the center was a small, round table with a tea set on it. There were two chairs sitting on either side of the table, one of which was occupied by none other than Road. She smiled brightly and gestured at the empty seat "Allen!"

He smiled and proceeded to take a seat and drink some tea. "So I understand the talking is over?" Road nodded while taking a slip of her tea. "The Earl agreed without hesitation." She looked over at the boy "Are you sure it's going to work?"

Allen smiled and placed the cup of tea on the table "It almost worked last time, didn't it?" "Almost doesn't cut it. You'll be killed!" He looked over at her with soft eyes "I won't. I still have something to do after all"

She looked in surprise at him as she also put her cup down "Something to do?" He smiled at her, removing his gloves "Yes, how could you forget, Road?" He lifted his hand, exposing the golden ring.

Road didn't move, feeling a smile appear on her face as she looked down at her own ring. She jumped from her sit into Allen's arms, successfully pushing him on the ground and kissing him. And she didn't just kiss him once, she kept doing it until the need for air broke them apart. "This time" She spoke "This time don't erase them. No matter what happens." He looked up at her and smiled. "Ok" "Promise me" He got into a sitting position, placed his hand, gently, in her hair and lightly kissed her lips "I promise"

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter, the action begins to unfold! Secrets begin to surface and old enemies come back, for revenge! …yeah. Please look forward to next chapter!


	23. Team

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 23** – Team

**A/N:** New chapter! I wonder if this came out right…? I was feeling a bit weird when writing it, so it may be bad :s I'll apologize in advance for that. Anyway, Neah makes an appearance! Literally! And as always, please comment ^^ Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Allen slowly and very carefully exited the heart shaped door. It was probably two in the morning by now and he didn't want to wake anyone up. He turned his head to see the door disappear and then headed to the stairs.

Most of the people were asleep, except the science division who was probably experimenting something by the sound of it. The boy walked along the dark halls, Tim resting on his head after flying at full speed when he felt his master come back.

Of course, before sleeping, after a 'hard' day, it was only natural that Allen pay a visit to the cafeteria. It was closed, of course, but the boy sneaked in the kitchen and jumped on the fridge. He noted to himself to thank Jerry the next day after finding a bunch of delicious looking food with a note that said "Allen, eat up!"

After enjoying the good meal, he went for his room; even two hundred year old people needed to sleep, you know? But he was not expecting to find Lenalee, Kanda, Marie, Chaoji and Timothy (the small boy now asleep) when he opened the door. They stared at one another, except Chaoji, for a few seconds before Allen raised a finger "Why are you in my room?"

Lenalee grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him on the floor next to the others "What were you doing? Coming so late, I thought we were all going to fall asleep before you got back! Jeez…" A very tiny little blush appeared on the boys face but was dismissed as he stared back at the girl "And, so, what are you doing in my room and why were you waiting for me?"

"Master Tiedoll said, when we asked him, that you went to talk to that Noah girl about 'the next move'. What's that?" Allen looked at Kanda a bit confused "He didn't tell you?" "No." The general sighted and sketched a smile "Well then I shouldn't either, right? Besides, you'll find out tomorrow after the meeting." Allen turned his head to face Lenalee "Do you know when Klaud will be coming back?"

The girl put a finger to her mouth and thought about it for a second before answering "I think she will be coming in three days" Allen rubbed the back of his head, murmuring to himself "I guess that's ok…" He then looked up at the rest of the exorcists "So…why don't you guys go to bed?"

The others exited the room after a few "Stupid beansprout" and "Idiot BaKanda" shouts and went to their dorms. Timothy was left to sleep with Allen since he somehow managed to grab the edge of the bed and showed zero intention of letting go.

* * *

"Abata Makdba Iiu Tsitch On." Allen turned around to look at Marie. "What?" The general asked in disbelief as Marie and Kanda sat down at the table with their plates "It's what you say when you make Chaoji freeze in midair. It's magic isn't it?" The General cleaned another plate, then stared at Marie "You…have been listening to what I was saying?" The man nodded and continued eating.

Allen sighted in disbelief, finishing his last plate. Kanda put his chopsticks down and stared at the General "How come you know magic, beansprout" "It's Allen" "The only other exorcist to know was General Cross. Did he teach you?" The boy looked at Kanda and smirked "Well now, _Yuu_, don't forget that I am much older than you guys. I had all the time in the world to learn"

Kanda twitched when hearing his first name and grabbed Mugen's tilt, ready to point it at the boy's neck. He then stopped when Lenalee sat between the two, glaring at Allen "Does that mean you thought the General how to use magic!?" The white haired boy smirked in response "Well…sort of."

"Wow! That's amazing! Can you also teach me?" The girl had such a hopeful smile, Allen found it hard, like really hard, to refuse her, but never-the-less, he did what he had to "I'm sorry, Lenalee, I'd like to teach you, really, but…How can I say this; you 'lack' the magic itself."

"General Walker, you are expected at Supervisor Komui Lee's office. Please report asap"

In his head, Allen was thanking all the Gods for being called and not having to sadden Lenalee even more. He got up and waved as he dashed out of the cafeteria and down to Komui's office. The girl sat down, sighting, and started eating her meal. "How does he know I'm lacking…" she said to no one in particular.

Chaoji also took a seat, next to Kanda and Marie and started eating, when he felt the samurai's strong and very persisting glare on him. He shivered a bit, turning to see the apparently very annoyed Kanda "You; what the hell were you doing last night!? If you want to release your frustration, do it in the training room, not in the middle of the hall!"

The mad blushed in embarrassment as he recalled last night's 'event'. Right after Allen disappeared, they left the training room; he was dragged into the General's room, where they waited for him to come back. He tried to leave several times but, for some reason, was stopped. And after staying up so late, Allen didn't even give them an explanation! He was frustrated and couldn't sleep; his anger got the best of him as he crashed his fist in the hall's wall and probably woke up a lot of people.

He was ashamed of himself for breaking the wall and for waking up his seniors but he was tired and hurt all over from the fight with the General. Those were good enough reasons, right?

As soon as they all finished eating, Kanda went to go meditating, followed by Lenalee (for some reason) while Timothy was dragged by Emily to study. Marie and Chaoji went down to the training room where they found Miranda and Krory train.

After some long hours, the exorcists heard the black golems come next to them "All exorcists, please report to supervisor Komui Lee in his office."

In Komui's office, Allen, Skualo, Tiedoll and Kloud (Who apparently was called back sooner than planned) were waiting in silence, serious looks on all their faces. Yes, even Tiedoll's. The exorcists all entered the room and waited for the supervisor to give them their orders. The man cleared his throat and made a step forward.

"In less than two days, we have strong evidence to believe the Earl will be attacking headquarters." Nobody made a move, but a few glances were thrown Allen's way. "As such, you will be paired in teams, each ran by one General that you will listen to and obey every command, without exception." The air felt heavy at this point. An attack on headquarters was unheard of. "The teams will be as such: General Kloud will take Timothy and Lenalee. General Tiedoll will be taking Miranda. General Skualo will have Krory and Marie. That leaves General Walker with Kanda and Chaoji."

The two exorcist looked at the boy in disbelief, Allen and Kanda could never agree on anything and Chaoji hated him to the depts of hell, so how come they were paired? Komui started talking again, breaking their chain of thoughts "Team Tiedoll will be handling the defenses while the rest will be fighting. Skualo will be in the Eastern wing, Kloud in the Western wing and Walker in the North, which means he will be at the main gate." _Which means we're going to be the first ones to have a real fight… _Kanda thought as he glanced over at Chaoji. The man was a bit taken aback by how fast things were moving.

"That is all. You have ten hours left; I suggest you use them to rest. You are dismissed." Kanda was still staring at Allen when he went over to the door. The boy had held his eyes closed the whole time, so when Kloud placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, he froze, eyes wide open as he saw the typically grayish eyes replaced by bright golden ones. The Noah…

"You sure about this?" Nine asked as she removed her hand. Allen, no, Neah looked back at her and smiled "It's the best solution, isn't it?" She closed her eyes and nodded in acknowledgement, patting the boy's shoulder "Good luck then. You'll need it more than any of us."

Neah watched as the General left the room, finally noticing Kanda staring at him. He simply smiled and went past him "You know, Yuu" he said as he stopped next to him "If this all ends well, I'll let you in on a little secret of mine" The two watched each other a few seconds before Kanda noticed the eyes slowly fade back to their original blue gray color. Allen smiled and continued moving "You should get some sleep BaKanda"

* * *

**A/N:** Ohoho~ So it was Neah the whole time with the Generals huh!? I'm trying to make this a/n sound interesting and I feel as I miserably fail in doing so XD Sorry about that. Well, the end of yet another chapter! Next time! The final fight is approaching! What will Allen do to keep his team together!? Find out in the next chapter! X3


	24. Beginning of the end part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 24** – Beginning of the end part 1

**A/N:** Before we start, I need to thank Diavo for being a kickass awesome reader and commenting on almost all the chapters! Thank you so very much! Now, back to our story,

* * *

Tiedoll was waiting at the entrance of the 'safety chambers' as scientists, finders and other personnel came. He was making sure everyone was in order when Miranda arrived next to him, rubbing her forehead. She probably tripped somewhere on the way… "How did it go?" he asked while smiling at her. She stood up straight and smiled back "I activated my innocence on all of them." She said while lifting her arm, showing the spinning disc.

The General nodded and turned back to see everyone seated, waiting for something to happen. After the last two people entered the chamber, Miranda used her innocence to create a barrier around them. Tiedoll was the only one not protected by it, as he stood outside the room, keeping watch, ready to activate his own innocence.

Only a few minutes passed until the alarm went off and some explosions were heard from all directions; and after a while, the General activated his innocence as akumas started entering the building. His _Embracing Garden_, covered Miranda's shield, just in case.

His golem came next to the General as Komui stared communicating the situation "General! How's it going in there?" "All is well, how about outside? I heard the building explode, but no akuma appeared" "Ah yes, do not worry, General Skualo has taken care of that. A few level two and lever three were trying to pass. General Kloud is also fighting some level three's and Allen's team also engaged in battle with two level four's and quite a few level two's. No Noah have appeared yet though…"

"Well that's a good thing right?" As he said that, a few level one's and two's appeared in front of him. "Art" he whispered as huge puppets began to form in front of him "Witness the beauty of this world!" And the fight began.

Inside the two sets of shields, the people were praying for the exorcists to win the battle. Miranda was watching as her innocence reacted to whatever wounds the others were sustaining on the battlefield. She was glad that, for now at least, it didn't seem like any major injuries were caused; or at least not at all of them. Most of her innocence was used on Allen's team, where they were facing level four's.

"Miranda" the woman turned her head to look at the small black golem flying next to her "How are you doing?" "I-I'm fine, Komui!" "Is that so… please try not to push yourself." "That's right Miranda!" another voice, the General's, was heard "My shield can protect you all, for now at least, so you can deactivate yours." "A-Are you sure…?" "Positive! Besides, those kids need your power more" The woman nodded to herself and released her shield. She then sat down, concentrating on the innocence outside, sending more power.

Tiedoll looked at the Embracing Garden and smiled, feeling the barrier go down. He then turned back to see as more akuma's fell to the floor, destroyed by his giant dolls. Everything was going according to plan. "Noah have appeared!" He quickly shifted his gaze at the golem "What's the situation, Komui!?" "Kloud is fighting with Jasdevi, Sokalo and his team are facing both Sheril and Wisley and Allen… he has Tikky, Lulu Bell and Fiidora!" (_a/n: they know the names from when the Noah attacked them in different parts of the world_)

"What!? Three Noah and all on Walker!?" "T-That's right…"

Tiedoll then watched as another Noah appeared in front of him, together with Road. She smiled at him, in what seemed to be a friendly and thrust-worthy way. The other Noah, Maashiima, stepped forward, surrounded by level one's and jumped right at the General.

* * *

Kloud was standing still, watching straight in front of her, a bit uneasy. She was ready, no doubt about that, but waiting like this for something to come at you was frustrating. Lau Jimin was also nervous, walking around from one shoulder to another, on her head and to the ground. At one point, the small monkey got off her and went on her pupil's head.

Timothy had a straight face. Anyone looking at him would say he was ready for anything, but Kloud knew better. She could see the boy's fists clenching, slightly shaking. It was natural for him to be scared. He had fought akuma before, yes, but never as many as now or as dangerous; not to mention he never had the 'pleasure' of meeting a Noah.

"Stay calm. It's going to be alright…in the end" The small boy looked up at his master as the monkey returned on her shoulder. She never looked at him but he still somehow felt her gaze on him, so he straightened up and looked ahead. She sketched a small smile as the boy nodded.

The General kept steady, patting the agitated monkey while listening to Timothy talk to… well, to no one really. She got used to it though; he was talking with his innocence, Tsukikami, a spirit that took over his body as the boy possessed akumas. It was quite a useful skill, especially if the demons were powerful. At his current level, he could only posses level one's and two's, but considering what they might face, she thought, he might become able to take over a level three.

Timothy was looking to the ground, trying to master his strength, trying to calm himself down. Master was right… he told himself, everything is going to be alright. His shaking calmed down and he saw Tsukikami appear next to him "Master…are ya ok?" "'course I am!" the spirit smiled and sat next to him "Ya know? If all goes good, ye might be able t' grow another lever 'r two, right?" The small boy grinned "Hell yeah" then turned his haze back at his master who stepped in front of him "Here they come"

Not even two seconds later, bullets started crashing next to them. Lau Jimin transformed and jumped into the air, Kloud on his back, slicing and biting all and any akuma. Timothy was on the ground, inspecting the demons, looking for a strong level two. And sure enough, there he was. Sitting somewhere in the back, grinning at the exorcist, an amazingly ugly akuma was readying his claws to attack. "Master! I'm taking the one in the back!" he yelled as his soul raced down to the akuma.

In a few short seconds, the demon transformed into something else, a more…cute creature, and started attacking other akuma that were a bit surprised. They did not realize why an akuma was attacking them. Timothy's body, meanwhile, was skillfully dodging one bullet after another, trying to keep the master's body safe and sound.

"TIMOTHY!" The boy turned around to see a Noah stand right behind him, with a huge, disgusting and very disturbing smile all across his face. The man cut the akuma in half just as the boy went into another demon. "Wow~ that's one interesting power you got there kid!" the man teased as he slowly got closer to the boy. Lau Jimin jumped at the man, but he dodged and went a few feet back. "Akuma" He said while watching the now possessed demon "autodestruct."

Timothy was caught off guard as he started feeling 'his' body shake uncontrollably. "Master! Get 'way from 'ere!" He detached his soul just in time as the akuma exploded. The boy reentered his body and crashed onto his knees. This was proving to be a much harder battle than he had initially anticipated. "'ya 'right, master?" Tsukikami asked as he bent down next to the boy "I'm… I'm fine…"

Kloud stepped in front of her pupil, staring at the Noah in front of her "Name?" she asked bluntly as the man regained his composure. He made a mocking bow and answered "We are Jasdevi! And you are…?" "Kloud Nine, General" The man smiled as he transformed back into two boys "I'm Jasdero!" "And I'm Devit!" "Let's have some fun, exorcists!" The two said in unison as they both charged Kloud and Timothy.

* * *

Sokalo was getting tired of all this waiting. As soon as Miranda left, he became inpatient, holding his antiakuma weapon and watching the horizon. What he wouldn't kill for some akuma right now.

At his left, Krory was nervously holding his bottle of blood, also waiting for the inevitable battle. But he, unlike the General, would much rather prefer this all to be a very small and easy battle.

In the far right, Marie was holding his headphones with one hand, listening for the smallest sound. As soon as he would hear the akuma approach, he would signal Komui through a golem to sount the alarm.

"Hey, Marie! Still nothing!?" The general asked rather loudly, now playing with the deadly weapon. "Not yet…" "Tsk…" The general looked at the golem next to him "Oy, Komui, how's everything going?" "Well, General Tiedoll has successfully hid all the personnel, General Kloud and Timothy are waiting and so are General Walker, Kanda and Chaoji. Although it seems Allen and Chaoji got into an argument…" Sokalo smirked at the thought of the new General smacking some sense into the stupid exorcist.

"Hey Walker!" From the golem, a punch could be heard before an answer "Yes, Sokalo?" The kid was as cheerful as ever… the man thought as he looked back at the horizon "Don't be too hard on him, will ya!?" Allen laughed while Chaoji, somewhere in the back, started screaming about something "Since when do you care?" "I don't. I'm just too bored to not have a conversation" "haha, what's with that…?"

"They're coming!" Marie yelled as he waved to the finder, some feet behind them. Sokalo took his mask off as akuma started appearing and bent a bit, activating his innocence. A few seconds after, the alarm went off. "Don't die, you idiots! I won't keep you safe, so don't count on me!" The General screamed as he charged towards the akumas.

"Madness, activate!" Sokalo yelled as he jumped, slicing one akuma after another, bathing in the blood of every demon he destroyed. He was enjoying himself to the fullest. Marie had also activated his innocence, and so did Krory, but they did not jump to aid the General, they both took care of smaller levels, never even thinking of somehow 'interfering' with Winter's 'fun'.

Sokalo landed on a pile of dead akuma he had just crushed as they tried to enter the order. Feeling the hot blood sliding down his face, he couldn't master a small laugh while stroking his head "So fun" As he went back outside, he was welcomed by Marie who was struggling with his strings, and Krory who just lifted himself off the ground. The General shifted his gaze from the two exorcists to the men in front of him.

As soon as he saw the ashen skin, a grin grossed his face "About time, Noah. It was getting quite boring!" In front of them, Sheril and Wisley were watching as the akuma fell to the ground. "You must be General Winters Sokalo, right?" The tall skinny man asked as he made a step forward "Pleasure" The General answered, smirking and inspecting the Noah from head to toe. The other one, smaller and weaker, by the looks of it, was only standing on a rock, also examining the exorcists.

Wisley smiled as he entered Marie's and Krory's minds. Reading them was easy. "Sheril, duck." He said as Sokalo fired his weapon in their direction. Thankfully for him, the Noah dodged just in time, the only victim of the General being his hair.

Sokalo eyed the other Noah and smirked "So you're the one who reads minds, huh?" he asked as he caught his innocence. Wisley smiled in response as Sheril launched into an all-out battle with the General. Meanwhile, Krory and Marie were trying to think of something they could do to block Wisley from entering their heads. Unfortunately, the Noah did not leave them time to think as he sent some level three's on them.

* * *

Allen was quietly standing in front of the gate, staring in front of him. Kanda was on his left and Chaoji on his right. The boy never did really seem to be bothered by who he was teamed up with. They however had quite some questions, but they couldn't find the words to ask.

Kanda wanted to know what the Noah was doing that time, talking to the generals. He had actually asked before, but the boy just shoved the question aside, ignored it or just didn't answer. Why? He didn't know. But he was sure the boy was hiding more than they thought.

He glanced at Chaoji who was staring at the General with the same hatred he did every day. What was that idiot so angry about anyway…? Yes, Allen was stupid, yes he was a two hundred and something year old guy who knew more about the Noah family than all the books in the world. And yes, he himself was a Noah, but let's not forget he was the Noah that betrayed the Earl and killed off almost all the members of the clan.

In his book, Chaoji was just a idealistic imbecile. Wishing for a world where no one died, where the Order knew what was good and what was bad, where the Order, the church and the Vatican could actually be trusted. He, and most definitely Allen, had learned, in time, that the Orded did not care for its apostles. They were all living proof: Lenalee was taken from her home when she was small, kept in and tortured until she successfully synchronized, Kanda himself was an exorcist who had been brought back to life in the form of an experiment; Marie who lost his eyes was also about to become part of that same test had Kanda not rescued him that time. Another thing, the third exorcists; humans morphed with akumas.

The Order didn't give a damn about its people.

His thoughts were temporarily put to stop as Allen began humming that lullaby again, his eyes closed, hands behind his back. Even Chaoji had stopped glaring at him, somehow taken aback by the sudden singing and cheerful mood. Kanda smirked and watched the boy changing his weight from one leg to another.

It was relaxing, really, and that was what they needed right now; something to ease the frustration, the concern and stress they all felt. Chaoji wasn't looking at the General anymore; he was looking at the ground, looking somewhat calm.

Kanda kept his eyes looked on the white-haired boy as he came close to the end of the song. And just as he hummed the last few notes, his eyes opened, revealing the strong golden color. The samurai didn't move, but his fingers twitched. He then turned to see the shocked and disturbed expression on Chaji's face as he realized the one in front of him was no longer the General.

"You… You're a Noah!" The boy turned around to face man and smiled "How very perceptive of you, Chaoji Han" The man made a step back when Kanda spoke up "Don't move, Chaoji. Maintain your position" He did regain his composure, but he was shaking, hatred slowly making his way into the ma's eyes.

"I am curious" the General asked, still looking at the man in his right "Why is it you hate me so much you would assault me this very instant, probably putting this whole operation at risk?" Chaoji didn't answer but deactivated his innocence that he hadn't even realized he activated. He was looking straight into the boy's eyes as the black golem transmitted Sokalo's voice.

The two exorcists watched Allen, or was it Neah, talk to the other general. Kanda slowly made his way next to Chaoji who looked up at him. He then proceeded in punching him in the head "Don't start arguing with the beansprout now, you idiot!"

The alarm went off as the General quickly activated his innocence. Kanda and Chaoji shortly followed, waiting for the akuma to appear. They didn't have to wait long as some level three's and two level four's fired at them.

The two exorcists followed orders and only attacked the level three's, leaving Allen to deal with the level four's. At first, it sounded like a suicide mission, but the General was dealing with them quite easily. He landed next to Kanda and the two quickly stood back-in-back, waiting for the akuma to attack. "Noah or beansprout?" The white-haired boy twitched an slightly turned his gaze on the teen behind him "It's Allen, BaKanda"

The swordsman turned his gaze a few seconds, confirming the gray eyes, then turned back around, firing at the level three in front of him. Allen also sliced the level four and then jumped on a level three that was sneaking behind Chaoji. The General than warped his _crown belts_ around the man and pulled him next to him and Kanda.

Allen smiled and made a few steps forward "Good evening" he said while looking at the three Noah appearing in front of him. Tikky smiled and waved at the boy while Lulu Bell and Fiidora just watched the exorcist with disgust. "It's been a while boy"

"Indeed it has" Allen said in response while still smiling. Tikky made some steps forward and stopping right in front of him. "What do you say we have make a gamble?" Allen lifted his brown, still smiling "And what would that be?" Tikky grinned "The one who lives wins" The general's smile turned into a grin as the two stared into each other's eyes "Deal"

The Noah jumped back, a bit taken aback by the sudden murderous intent of the boy. He then watched as the boy drew out his sword and charged at him "Come boy, make this fun for me!"

* * *

**A/N:** whooo! This came out LONG. The battle has started! Only a few chapters left! Look forward to next chapter to know what happens next! How will Kloud and Timothy deal with Jasdebi!? And Skualo? And what about Allen and his team? Let's not forget about Tiedoll who is faced with a noah and Road! What will the girl do now?

In other news… I got a cold :'D


	25. Beginning of the end part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 25** – Beginning of the end part 2

**A/N:** SO, my cold is just as worse haha… and I'm busy with preparing my portfolio and stuff for college application X3 BUT, I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do! (Hopefully not) Only a few chapters left to go! As always, please comment v_v Enjoy.

* * *

Lenalee was nervously sitting outside the science division's room. She was told by General Kloud to guard Komui and all the others because she and Timothy were enough outside.

For a while now, explosions could be heard from all directions and from what she could hear from inside, Noah seemed to have appeared. And yet she was here, stuck, unable to help. It was frustrating really, yes, the Generals were very strong and yes, they could probably take out one Noah. But there wasn't just one, each of them were fighting at least two. But she did not have the right to move away from her position. At this point in time, the General's orders were absolute.

"Brother, how's everyone doing?" she said while peeking at the golem flying next to her "I'm not sure… I think Timothy and Kloud have a bit of a situation over there. General Sokalo, Marie and Krory are doing just fine, although the General seems to have a bit of a situation… Tiedoll is having no problems at all and Allen; well, I'm afraid we lost connection with them."

Lenalee watched the golem a few more seconds then turned her gaze to the hallway where some noises were heard. She activated her innocence and waited for whoever was there to come. _They lost connection with Allen…_ A level two akuma and some level one's appeared from behind the corner as she jumped at them with no hesitation.

She gracefully jumped through the air, landing mortal yet elegant attacks on the demons. "Allen, can you hear me!?" The only thing she could hear from the golem was a blank noise and the occasionally explosion, but then "Le..alee, is th… ou?" "Allen!" "Sor…y, the go…em isn't wor…ing pro…rly!" "Allen, how are you doing over there? Are you guys ok?" Another explosion and a hysterical laugh could be heard before the boy could answer again "Yeah, we… just fi…e over h…re. How a…out you?" "I'm fine…"

Lenalee landed on the floor after destroying the last akuma and ran back to the door. "Who are you fighting Allen?" "Um…mm well, ri…th now, … me lev… four a..d Tik…y M…k, Kan…a and C..oji are fi…ing w…th Lulu B…ll." The girl nodded to herself and stared into the hall, waiting for another akuma to appear. She then remembered something in a very surprised manner "Huh…? Allen, weren't you fighting three Noah?"

From within the golem she could hear the fighting but the boy seemed to not want to answer her. "Allen…?" "We..l, I al…eady to…k car of Fi…ra so … it's j…st two ri…ht now" She froze in her position, slowly moving her gaze to the black golem. _Already took care…_ did Allen kill him?!

Although this was to be expected in this situation, but for Allen, the gentle carrying boy to 'take care' of someone… Lenalee was taken aback by his statement "Did you…kill him?" she never wanted to say that. She never wanted those words to come out of her mouth, but they did, without her even realizing it. "…Ye…ah"

* * *

Kloud was standing back in back with Timothy, Lau Jimin circling them protectively. The two exorcists could hear both Devit and Jasdero laugh and sing, mocking them, but they couldn't see the twins. Just a few moments ago, after the General had called them weak little children, the two shot some purple bullets in their faces. "You can't see us~ you can't see us~"

Kloud closed her eyes and listened to the twin's voice, preparing her whip. When she reopened her eyes, Lau Jimin jumped in one direction and pushed the two Noah to the ground. "You talk too much" was all the General said while approaching them. "Why you…!" She still couldn't see them, but she didn't need to, really. She walked near her innocence and spoke "Lau Jimin, long range mode, Destruction Shell Lau Gunz" When the monkey heard her, it split in two, from the top of his head to his groin, a massive amount of energy accumulating, ready to fire. The twins started moving harder under the innocence's hands "W-wait!" "Fire"

An enormous ball of light swallowed the surrounding area, destroying most of the present akuma, except the one Timothy was using, as Lau Jimin released its power. A few seconds after impact, the purple mask on Timothy and Kloud's faces disappeared.

The General carefully examined the burned corpses of the twins before turning around to look at her disciple. "Timothy, how are your wounds?" The small boy had, by now, returned to his own body, holding his bleeding shoulder. "I'm fine…What about those two?" Kloud made her way next to her apprentice and bent down, placing a hand on his shoulder "Forget about them. Show me your wound."

**"That hurt…bitch…"** The General only reacted fast enough to see a light strike her and Timothy, sending the two flying, making them crash into the Order's walls. When she regained her senses, she heard two gunshots followed by a hysterical laugh and a song. She felt a hand grab her by the chin, making her look up and into the eye of Jasdevi. **"Hey woman, don't die just yet. Let's have some fun!"** With that, the Noah threw her yet again, crashing her into a tree.

Kloud tried to regain her breath while Lau Jimin jumped in front of her. The monkey had blood all over its body and was limping a bit, but that did not stop it from screaming at the new threat. Jasdevi laughed and started getting closer to the General. **"This is great, woman, now we can have a real fight right!? Come on, show me the power of a General, why won't ya!?"**

Kloud was prepared to yell at Lau Jimmin, giving her the order to attack but was stopped when she saw the tears appearing in the Noah's eyes. He too seemed a bit shocked, freezing in his walk. He wiped the ter away but more kept coming. **"Ahh… so Fiidora was killed, huh?"** Kloud stood up, looking through her memory. Fiidora was one of the Noah fighting Walker, which means… **"Cross's apprentice killed him!"**

Jasdevi looked back at Kloud, the tears still falling "**We need to kill you in return, right!?"** With that, the Noah charged, this time meeting with one of Lau Jimmin's attacks.

While the two were fighting, Timothy slowly regained his consciousness and got up from the ground. "General, what's the situation!? Can you hear me?" The boy looked down and saw the black golem trying to remove its wing from beneath a rock, while Komui was talking through it. He bent down and lifted the rock "Komui…!" "Ah, Timothy! Are you alright? What's going on over there!?" "Master is fighting that weird Jasberry or whatever his name was!" "Jasb- ah, no, more importantly, is the General ok?" "Well, I guess…Say, Komui, did Allen really kill a Noah?" "Huh!? I-I don't know, we lost connection with him a few minutes ago…"

"TIMOTHY, LOOK OUT!" The boy jumped, startled by his master's sudden screaming and turned around to see the blond hair coming straight toward his head. "Shit!" He did move out of the way, but not in time to avoid the attack fully. Some of the hair had pierced his left hand and shoulder, making him loose his balance and falling to his knees.

**"Maybe we should kill him first? What do you say, General?" **Lau Jimmin charged and bit the Noah's shoulder "Don't you dare!" She used her whip and caught Jasdevi's hands together "Lau Jimin! Long range mode, Destruction Shell Lau Gunz! Now!" **"What the-"** The innocence fired about five attacks nonstop, breaking the whip in the process but also heavily injuring the Noah. When the monkey stopped firing, Jasdevi crashed on the ground, heavily breathing, with huge burnt marks all over **"Y-you bitch…"** "Fire" Lau Jimmin continued firing another three attacks, pulverizing the Noah. "Here…is the power of a General, you despicable monster…"

Lau Jimmin deactivated as Kloud crashed to the ground. Timothy ran next to her when more akuma started to appear. "More…?!Tsukikami, take care of master!" With that, the boy transferred into the body of a level two and started fighting, leaving his 'partner' to take over his body "Will do! Come 'ere General. We gotta get ya in a safe place, 'k?" He picked the General and dragged her under the shelter of a tree while Timothy destroyed one akuma after another. The black golem followed 'Timothy' and the General. ""ey supervisor!" "This is… Tsukikamy, I presume?" "Yeah, the General got rid o' the Noah but she's pretty beaten up so, you think you could send some nurses ove' her' ?" "Right, I'll send some right away! How's Timothy?"

"Well, he's body's a bit… broke? But he's doin' just fine! Kickin' some ass ove' here!"

"I see, that's good to hear."

* * *

Sokalo jumped and charged again at the crying Noah "What!? Another one died or you just scared!?" Sheril was looking quite angry "Damn it!" He wiped his tears and landed next to Wisley. "Aren't you going to help?!" The younger Noah looked up at his brother, whipping the tears away "Help?" "Yeah! Why are you even here!?" "Well how can I help!?"

While the two were arguing, Krory and Sokalo were destroying the akuma that kept coming, blocking the way. "Well do something about that guy who uses his damn innocence to block my strings!" "Well, in case you haven't noticed, he's also blocking my Demon Eye with his music you know!?" At this point, Sokalo crashed his 'Madness' into the ground between the two Noah "Come now, I'm still here you know?" He then threw his innocence into Sheril's leg, injuring him badly "Don't go ignoring the enemy now, Noah!"

Sheril jumped on the ground, his leg bleeding to no end. "Damn you…" Sokalo didn't wait for him to finish, instead jumped at him again, his innocence spinning at light speed "Cremation Dance!" The Noah managed to dodge the deadly weapon, but not entirely, as his left hand was sliced clean off. "AAAAAAGH!" He grabbed the bleeding hand, or what remained of it, and glared furiously at the laughing General. "Come on Noah! Show me what you're made of!"

More tears started falling as yet another Noah was killed somewhere in the battlefield "Shit! Again!?" Sheril screamed as he angrily whipped his tears away and used his super speed to get behind the General. Sokalo moved to the side a bit late, as the Noah touched his arm and broke the bones from within. In response, the General threw his innocence into the Noah's stomach.

Sheril jumped back in pain, trying to get as far from the man as possible but found himself stuck to Marie's strings. Now that he was right next to them, the damn song that was blocking his own strings was even louder. He watched the General get closer to him, the black golem flying next to his head "Hey Komui, let's hear the situation, who's dead!?" Through the golem the supervisor's voice could be heard "Jasdevi were killed by Kloud and Fiidora and Lulu Bell were both killed by Allen"

The Noah froze in his position, processing the information. Fiidora was weak, he was an easy kill, but Jasdevi was strong when in its original form and Lulu Bell was one of the strongest, and yet they were both defeated!?

"Hear that? You're going to be next on the list!" Sokalo started spinning his Madness again, while Sheril tried to move out of the way, but to his surprise, he was stuck. He looked to his far right and saw Marie holding the strings, keeping him in place "YOU DAMNED EXORCIST!" Sokalo threw the innocence directly through the Noah, killing him instantly.

Somewhere on the battlefield, Wisley started crying again. "Huh…? Sheril was killed?" Lying next to his feet was Krory, blood coming from his head. The Noah looked in the direction where he last saw Sheril. Krory started moving again and grabbed the boy's leg "Don't look away brat!" Before the Noah could react, Krory threw him into the ear, making him crash into a tree. "Ow! That hurt!" He wined as he got back to his feet.

The exorcist was rapidly attacking him, but Wisley somehow managed to dodge "Let's see now" he placed his fingers next to his Demon Eye, looking intently at the man, while still dodging. "Oh! I found something interesting." The boy jumped on a rock a few feet away, sitting in cross-legged position "Eliade, is it?"

Krory froze in place "What?" Wisley smirked and looked into the man's eyes "Eliade, it's a woman you loved and then killed, isn't she?" The exorcist got angry and charged at the Noah still seated "Should I make you… suffer?" In that instant, replacing Wisley's small body, Eliade, in full flesh appeared in front of him. Krory was too fast and could not stop his attack, piercing her stomach "Eli…a…de?" The woman gently placed one hand on his face, the other on the arm going in her stomach as tears and blood started dripping down her face "You're hurting me…" She said, making Krory jump back in shock.

She fell to the ground, holding her wound and looking up at him "Why, Arystar? It hurts… please don't hurt me, I love you." Krory slowly walked backwards, watching Eliade bleed, watching his hand covered in her blood, the blood of the woman he loved. He watched as she died by his hands yet again.

"Arystar!" Sokalo yelled when he saw the man on the ground, beneath him a huge eye that strongly resembled the one on the Noah's head. "What did you do? No, more importantly, shouldn't you call for backup? I'm afraid you're going to be killed" Wisley looked up, still concentrating on Krory's memories "I wonder; if you kill me, he's never going to come back you know?"

The General did not react, just stood there, looking into the Noah's eyes "Really now?" Wisley smiled in response while Sokalo lifted his innocence into attacking position "Too bad about that" He charged and was met by three level fours. "Don't you care?" The Noah asked still watching as the man fought the akumas "Well, if all goes well, the war is going to be over by nightfall! One less exorcist… who the hell gives a damn!?" He sliced two of the akuma, blood raining over his body. Wisley trembled a bit "Such a scary man…"

Another few akuma appeared, some fighting with Marie over in the back, stopping him from extending his strings and blocking Wisley, while the stronger akuma, all level fours and threes were keeping Sokalo away from the Noah. He returned his gaze to Krory and smiled "Should I break you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I put another chapter :D I'm sorry it took so long v_v but my cold was in the way…and still is. T^T Damn you cold! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter "Part 3" of the final battle, what happened with Allen, Kanda and Chaoji, and how did they kill two Noah's? And what has Tiedoll been doing all this time? Yes! I'm trying to make it sound interesting XD _Look forward to next chapter!_


	26. Beginning of the end part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 26** – Beginning of the end part 3

**A/N:** First off, a warning: there are some 'unfriendly scenes' here. I hope you like the story so far! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Kanda sliced another few akumas with his innocence and was now preparing to fire one of his illusions at another few. Somewhere to his left, Chaoji was also destroying some smaller levels, while Allen was fighting all the Noah by himself. A few minutes ago, if someone would have asked him, Kanda would have started laughing at the idea of the beansprout killing even a fly. Not anymore.

Kanda and Chaoji had witnessed some moments before the carrying, stupid little beansprout mercilessly ripping a Noah to shreds. The image of the gentle little boy, gone forever from their minds. The boy had caught Fiidora when he started babbling about how he's viruses poisoned the idiot rabbit and Chaoji, pissing Allen off to no extent. The General then grabbed the Noah's left arm and simply ripped it off. Both the exorcists and the Noah's were stuck in that instant, watching with horror as Allen tore the body apart.

When the General turned around to face them, apart from the blood splattered across his face, dark and angry golden eyes were the only thing visible. Tikky started laughing while Lulu Bell tried to comprehend what just happened. Allen or Neah, in response, smiled in Tikky's direction as the man started crying. "Boy…you're scary!" And then, Allen and Tikky started fighting, while Lulu Bell moved to Kanda and Chaoji.

Allen, with gray eyes and all, activated his innocence and drew out the Sword of Exorcism just in time to block one of Tikky's butterflies. "Wow~ boy, I never thought you could be so merciful" The teen pushed him back and charged "Why thank you"

While the two were fighting, the small black golem that Komui gave to each team flew over to the General "Al..en, can you h…ar me?" The boy sliced an akuma and glanced at the golem "Lenalee, is that you?" "Allen!" "Sorry, the golem isn't working properly!" He destroyed another level three and blocked Tikky, sending him flying. "Allen, how a…e you do…ng over there? Are y… guys ok?" "Yeah, we're just fine over here. How about you?" "I'm fine"

The boy charged at the Noah but was blocked by a storm of black butterflies. He put his arm back in place and used Cross Grave to clear the path "Who are you fi..thing, Allen?" "Ummm, well," He dodged Tikky's hand as it tried to go through his chest and jumped on a rock "right now, some level four and Tikky Mikk; Kanda and Chaoji are fighting with Lulu Bell"

The boy drew out the sword again, cutting the Noah's arm, making him scream in pain. "Huh!? Allen, weren't y…u figh…ing three Noah?" Allen froze a few seconds, looking at the golem. _Shit…_ he didn't know what to say. If she found out what he did… Allen was pulled out of his thoughts as Teez flew straight into his face, almost entering his head; fortunately he dodged in time. "Allen…?" He glanced at the flying device "Well… I already took care of Fiidora, so it's just two right now…" _Took care!? Great choice of words genius! _He scolded himself as he continued his fight.

"Did you…kill h…m?" The boy threw his sword into Tikky's leg, adding another scar to his body. "…Yeah"

"Chaoji!" Allen looked up to see Kanda jump in front of the older man, shielding him with Mugen from a level four. The boy looked back down at Tikky's pained face and pulled his sword back out. "Wha…What's this boy?" the man said, panting heavily, holding his chest and injured leg "Why did you stop? Aren't you going to kill me?" Allen tightened his grip on the sword and pushed it in the Noah's other leg. The man fell to the ground in pain, but never shifted his gaze from the General. "No, I won't." "…why?" The teen pulled his sword and turned to charge at Lullu Bell, now fighting Kanda and Chaoji, "Because I promised"

Before Allen got close to the woman, tears started drifting off her and Tikky's face. Another Noah had been killed, somewhere. Probably one of the Generals' doing. Lulu Bell was concentrating on her tears and failed to notice the boy come at her until it was too late. Allen swung his sword and barely wounded her arm. But to a Noah, innocence, no matter how small, was still poisonous and hurt like hell; he had the scar to prove it.

The woman fell on the ground, level fours covering her up as she tried to ease the pain. Allen landed in front of them and screamed "Kanda!" The samurai jumped right next to him, leaving Chaoji to deal with the level two's. The two exorcists charged in, annihilating the akuma quite fast and moving over to Lulu Bell. Before the two of them could strike however, she transformed into water and crossed through the ground, reappearing on the other side of the field. This went on for a few minutes, time in which both the Noah and the exorcists landed wounds on each other.

"Don't you get it exorcist; you cannot hit me! I can turn into ear if I want to!" Kanda ched in annoyance and threw one of his attacks. Allen smirked "They can't" Lulu Bell froze, shaking and looking at the General. Kanda also looked, trying to see what she was suddenly so afraid of. "But I can." "14th…" The pale skin of the exorcist was replaced by ashen colored one and his eyes were golden, staring into the woman's. "Just like I did last time…!" Kanda did not move, just stood in his spot, glancing at Chaoji. Kanda was sure the idiot would attack Neah if he saw him.

Kanda and Chaoji both turned around in surprise,looking at Neah who began whistling in a very calm manner, getting closer and closer to Lulu Bell, who for some reason was unmoving, shaking, terror written all over her face. Tikky, who was still on the ground, grabbed his ears and started screaming for the boy to shut up.

When Neah got next to Lulu Bell, he proceeded in ripping her apart, limb by limb, making sure she couldn't regenerate. He then stopped whistling, glancing over at Tikky who was staring at him "Sorry about that…" He said with an apologetic smile as the other Noah fainted.

Neah lifted his sword just in time to stop Chaoji's attack "NOAH!" Kanda snapped out of his trance "Shit; Chaoji! What the fuck are you doing, you idiot!?" But the man paid no attention to his senior and instead attacked the teen in front of him. Neah put the sword back in, making it his hand again, but did not deactivate the innocence right away, stopping another punch. "How dare you use innocence, you monster!?" Neah stepped back a few feet, not taking his eyes off the man "Excuse me?" Chaoji threw another punch "That innocence is the power of salvation! You have no right to use its powers, you filthy Noah!"

The teen dodged another attack and landed near Kanda who was ready to draw his sword at Chaoji. To his surprise however, Neah just waved him off. "I'm afraid I do not understand. Are you saying I am unworthy of using my innocence?" Chaoji looked at the boy with anger and yelled back at him "Of course not! That is General Walker's innocence! The power of an exorcist! What gives you the right to just take it away and use it as you please!? You goddamned Noah!" Neah twitched a bit, but never lost his composure.

After a brief moment of silence, the Noah smiled "You say that but… I have every right to use it; after all, _it is my innocence_, is it not?" Kanda looked in surprise "What?" Chaoji, on the other hand, became infuriated "How dare you!?" He charged again, this time with a more powerful fist, but was stopped by none other than Kanda's Mugen "Uh!? Kanda!?" "Stop it you moron!" "Nobody knows, because I did my best, and so did Allen, to keep it a secret. It would have been troublesome if anyone found out." Kanda looked back at the teen while still holding Chaoji in place "Explain"

Neah sighted "The innocence Allen uses was originally mine" "Liar! There's no way innocence would chose to help a Noah!" The boy turned his gaze at Chaoji "But it's true. I was quite surprised myself when I woke up with the sword in my hand thirty five years ago. I always wondered how it would be like to have innocence but I never even dreamed of actually finding out." Chaoji grabbed Kanda's blade, somehow startling the samurai and began yelling back "Innocence is pure! It harms Noah just by being present; how would you even be capable of touching it!?"

Neah smiled and touched his innocence arm "But it's right here, and I feel just fine" Chaoji was at a loss of words, slowly releasing his grip on Mugen and falling to the ground. Kanda put the sword away and looked back at the teen who was calling the golem "Road…" Chaoji looked back up in surprise, recognizing the name as being the small child Noah. "Kill him and let's go. We're running out of time." "Yes sir! Is th…t Neah!?" "Yes it is, how are you, Road?" "Wow! I hav…t seen you in s…o loo…ng!"

Somewhere in the back, Tikky started crying, feeling Maashiima, the Noah that was with Road, die instantly.

A heart-shaped door appeared behind Chaoji and Neas slowly started walking towards it. He stopped, however, when he came next to Kanda. "You know, Yuu; I probably won't be seeing you again, however this ends, so I might as well say this now…" Kanda looked back into the Noah's eyes "What?" "Some long years ago, I met a wonderful young lady." Kanda's eyes widened a bit. _He couldn't be talking about…_ "Unfortunately I don't recall her name, but she had a wonderful friend; and exorcist, just like you, that used a sword much similar to yours." Kanda was shocked. "You…" Neah smiled and slowly placed something in his hand "She felt like something bad was going to happen at some point and she, for some reason, asked me to take care of this. I presume it was from that man, right, Yuu?" Kanda looked wide-eyed at the Noah as he patted his shoulder and smiled at him. "You two should go help Sokalo and Kloud" With that, he entered the door, disappearing in Road's dimension.

In his hand, Kanda held a golden necklace with a small lotus flower. On the back of the flower, carved in the gold were two small letters "K…L…?" Kanda looked at the place the door stood a few moments before then back into his hand, at the necklace. He closed his eyes and whispered a small "Thank you…"

Chaoji, of course, got quite a few powerful punches in the head and in the stomach for attacking a General and for making the samurai draw his sword. "You go at Kloud, I'm going at General Sokalo! And don't start another fight you moron!" With that, Kanda left the scene.

* * *

Tiedoll was dumb fobbed. He watched his innocence destroy some akuma as he tried to organize his thoughts. After Road and the other Noah had appeared, the girl used her power to send Maashiima into her dream world while having a very nice chat with the General about anything and everything. After Allen's voice was heard through the golem, the girl jumped in joy, then saying that it was actually Neah she was talking to. When the boy said "Kill him" she instantly erased the other Noah from the surface of the earth and then she vanished in her door.

Tiedoll looked at his golem still thinking about what had just happened "Umm… Komui?" "Yes General, what is it?" "No, I was just wondering how Kanda, Marie and Chaoji are doing? Allen's golem seems to have been destroyed and I can't reach them" "Oh well, it appears General Walker has sent Chaoji over to help General Kloud and Kanda to General Sokalo. You should talk through their golems" "Thank you"

"G-General!" Tiedoll turned around in surprise after hearing the woman's distressed cries "Miranda? What's wrong?" "N-Noah…!" The General quickly opened his shield to reveal the room full of wounded and two Noah, one of which was holding Miranda by her neck. "Come on woman! Faint already, or do I have to snap your neck!?" The Noah dropped the woman when some three branches came in between them. He looked to his left and finally spotted the General as he calmly walked in "Who are you people, if I may?"

The Noah stared at him a few seconds then smirked "I'm Toraido, Noah of Judge; and this is Maitora, the Noah of ability. And you are General Tiedoll Froi, correct?" "Why yes I am." "Pleasure" The Noah of Judgment said as he made a mocking bow. The General however just smiled as Miranda crawled her way behind him. "If you would, please do not scare our staff?" Toraido made a step forward and gestured at the wounded people in the room "But I am afraid we are bored sir. We need some entertainment"

Tiedoll pulled his innocence closer as two of his giant puppets rose behind him "Fear not, for I think I am enough to satisfy your needs" The Noah made a sadistic smile and dashed towards the General "That would be nice!" "Miranda, take care of the wounded please" With that, the fight began.

The woman stood still a few moments and then walked over to help the injured move to a safer place. With the help of some nurses, all the people were placed in the far corner of the room, protected by Miranda's Shield.

Meanwhile, Maitora was watching the fight between his 'brother' and the exorcist. Of course he himself did not participate in this; he was more of an observant. He's job, over the centuries, had been to create the skeletons used to create akuma, and he did a damn good job since the Earl hadn't run out of puppets in all this thirty five years.

He also had another job. He, well the original he, was the one who created the Ark. It was one of his most brilliant creations, and yet, at that time, so long ago, it broke down and crashed miserably on the earth, shattering in pieces across the world. At one point, humans went in and ended up somewhere else, or lost forever within the Ark, so people started calling it "worm hole", such a despicable name.

And then he appeared, a brown-haired man, untouched by time itself. He spent some good years figuring out how and what the Ark was, then started fixing it all on his own. It was amazing to see a human (or was he) work on something the Noah made. It was also a bit disturbing and _should have_ infuriated them all. Humans were weak and miserable creatures, waste of space! But none, not even the Earl himself, seemed to mind that one person. The current Road and Tikky were actually quite good friends with him. At some point, every Noah in the family had at least made acquaintance with the boy, Allen, if he remembered correctly. Not just that, but the Earl himself spent some good hours talking to him. Maybe that doesn't sound like much, but keep in mind the Earl despised all humans.

Maitora thought back to the white-haired exorcist while dodging a flying piece of rock. That boy had something about him that made the Noah relax. He wasn't like the other exorcists, he was… different; in a good way. Road was always joking around (not really) about loving the boy so Maitora became very interested in seeing him, and when he did, it felt like he had met a long lost friend. He remembered Wisley had a weird reaction, jumping in surprise and placing his hands on his heart, whispering to himself "That was unexpected" when the Noah asked his 'brother' what he was so surprised about, he said the boy's mind was 'quite unpredictable', whatever that meant.

The Noah had his tray of thoughts put to stop by a cry. He turned around to see the woman exorcist's innocence gather some sort of green lights as its accommodator kept talking about someone's time. He tried to remember what the woman's powers were and then he remembered. He smirked to himself "Someone dyed?" Miranda looked up at him, holding her innocence close; she did not move, but her eyes were enough of an answer.

Tiedoll also noticed the 'time' return to Miranda's innocence, but said nothing to the woman. He instead called over his golem. "Sokalo?" "Huh? Froid, what do you want, I'm kind of – Damn it! Kind of in the middle of something here!" "How's Kanda?" "As pissed and annoying as ever, why?" _Thank God…_ "Well it appears Miss Miranda's innocence has come back from someone" "…So someone died, huh? Well not from here"

"Tiedoll;…" The general looked back at the golem "Kloud?" "Yeah, I heard your talk, but we're fine…That being said, please check on Lenalee. I can't get through to her and neither can Komui…" A sudden chill ran down his spine when Tiedoll realized the girl was fighting on her own. He mentally hit himself and turned around to face some finders "Could you please try checking on Miss Lee!?" The finders hesitated a bit but nodded and went on their way, fast.

"Please be safe…" He turned around to look at the laughing Toraido. "You people are forgetting!" The general lifted his eyebrow, calmly watching the Noah "Forgetting…? What do you mean?" "There is one more who could have died, not to mention he had a better chance, considering his opponent." Maitora answered from the other side of the room "One more…?"

Toraido revealed his sadistic grin and answered in triumph "Allen Walker"

* * *

**A/N:** I need to say, first, the fact that Maitora remembered stuff is because he had dreams with flashes of the past! In case you were wondering ^^ Allen went to fight the Earl! Could it have possibly been him who…died? Read the next chapter to find out! Please review as always~


	27. Le Grande Finale

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 27** – Le Grande Finale

**A/N:** Hello again, chapter 27 is up! Please, as always, review it for me, I love reading your comments! They are quite inspiring! Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It was a particular large room. It had elegant dark red walls and black tiling on the floor; all around the room, there were book shelves. It was probably a library. The only thing out of place was the heart-shaped door that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and the two people who came through it; a small young lady with ashen skin, golden eyes and shoulder-length dark hair. Her companion was a taller boy, with white hair that made him look, at first, like an old man; he had a scar going down his left half of his face. Yes, these were Road Kamelot and Allen Walker; and the place? Well it was the Millenium Earl's Mansion of course.

The boy looked around the room then back at the smaller girl next to him "Road, you should go do your thing…" His face gave away his feeling before his voice could. The girl obviously noticed, for she grabbed him by the hand and gave him a light pat on the cheek "I'll be alright, don't worry. Besides, it's you who is going to be fighting the Earl, right? So promise me that no matter what, you won't die. Then I too won't die!" He watched her gentle smile and placed his hand on top of hers "Yeah…" A very long and very promising kiss was the last thing the two shared before heading out, each to their own enemy.

Allen walked around, his innocence activated, ready to slash the akumas that seemed to be coming every two minutes or so. For some reason, he knew where to go; probably because of Neah's memories. It was quiet. Way too quiet for comfort, so he started humming the all-so-familiar lullaby. As always, it did the impossible and calmed him down. He destroyed some level threes and turned around to see if more were coming. When he turned back around, he came face to face with a large window. Allen smiled and placed a hand on its surface. "I hope you're ready" Behind him, in the window only, a shadowy figure with a huge grin across its face tilted its head to the side, making the smile even larger. "I'll take that as a yes"

The boy turned around and walked along the corridor. Allen sketched a sad smile. Sharing the same body meant sharing some memories, and right now, Neah's were filling him up. He saw a smaller version of Road running down the hall, playing with the twins, Tikky laughing his ass off as the two tripped. He saw Sheril talking with Tikky, while taking Road to bed in his arms. He saw Lulu Bell in only a very small towel chasing angrily after the twins that took her clothes. They all looked different, Jasdevi were girls, Lulu Bell had orange hair and was a lot smaller in height, Tikky was much older and Sheril was just a teenage girl. Skin Bolic was the same, a mindless mass of anger. Wisley was about the same age as Road, Toraido was a full grown man and so was Maitora, both obsessed with mechanics; Fiidora was a nerd, always reading something while Maashiima, a small girl was trying to get him to play with her. Road was the only one who looked the same.

Allen stopped in his tracks and stared at the door in front of him. Big, imposing, painted in black with golden accents and details. He smiled and entered the room. He looked around and stopped his gaze on a man sitting on an armed-chair, drinking some tea. The man looked up and smiled, then waved at the boy to take a seat. "Good evening. Please, have a seat" The teen smiled back and gladly took the offer. "Good evening"

He was handed a cup of tea which he drank without hesitation, then took a cookie. "You are quite relaxed, considering almost all of the Noah have died, aren't you?" The man twitched a bit but never lost his smile "You could say that, but I am quite saddened." "You are doing a splendid job in hiding it" "Why thank you. I try you see?" Allen finished eating the delicious desert and placed both his elbows on the table, sustaining his head in his hands. "So now what? Do you plan on killing me mercifully? Or are you going to keep me here and torture me to no end?" The man laughed "Nothing of the sort! Although killing would seem fair."

Allen smiled and tilted his head to the side "Do you know, Earl, why you did not kill me that night? When I brought Mana back, even though you had a very clear shot?" The man turned his smile into surprise and slid back into his chair "Please do tell, I have been trying to figure it out for quite a while" The teen smiled and also lay back into his chair "It is because you are human." This time the Earl did react. He clenched his fists and stared at the boy in front of him "Excuse me?" Allen smiled seeing the reaction to his words "Well you see, you may not remember, you may have forgotten or you could have sealed your own memories but… a long time ago, I'd say about…somewhere between one hundred and fifty and two hundred, you became friendly with a human of all beings. The fact that the Noah befriended him was natural or at least not weird, but for you yourself to have gotten close to him…"

The Earl stared at the boy, slightly confused, but he listened, memories slowly came back. "You know, Earl, your mind had forgotten, but your heart, never." The man widened his eyes in complete shock. This boy in front of him…could he possibly be? "And of course, neither did I" "You…" "And I believe neither had Eve" At the sound of that name, The Earl fired his dark matter at Allen who jumped out of the way, reactivating his innocence. The man pulled on his 'skin' once again becoming the fat man known as the Millenium Earl. "Now, now, Allen Walker, you should mind your words!"

Allen smirked "You should watch your temper. She wouldn't approve" The Earl pulled out his sword and so did Allen, clashing blades "How do you know that name I wonder?" "Well, I know quite a lot of things; after all _I AM almost three hundred years old_?" the Earl smirked and launched in a full-out battle with the exorcist.

As their blades clashed, the Earl noticed how different it all felt. The boy in front of him was no longer the same child that had summoned him that fateful night, no. He had changed and become determined. "What do you fight for?" The words escaped his mouth too soon for him to even realize. Allen just stared back in surprise "Excuse me?" The Earl hesitated a few seconds before resuming the talking "What do wish to accomplice by defeating me?" The boy was a bit taken aback by the sudden question. He jumped back and straightened his back "Well…Defeating you would stop all the akuma's right?" "Silly boy, I'll just come back again" Allen smiled and tilted his head to the side "Well then, I suppose taking your place would be the only option"

The Earl looked back at the boy "Taking my place?" He charged, almost hitting the teen "Do you think you can!?" Allen used his sword to attack back but was blocked by the man's own sword "Let's find out!"

The boy jumped back as the Earl threw another dark matter bomb his way. Truth be told, the man was expecting Allen to simply dodge it or block it, maybe use his innocence to cover himself up, but he was not expecting what was about to happen. Allen saw the attack coming his way and simply swung his hand from one side to the other and the bomb vanished. The boy took notice of the Earl's silence and smirked "Now, now, Earl, you did not expect me to live this long without any tricks up my sleeve did you?"

The Earl did not hesitate and threw another few of his bombs at the boy. He, yet again, simply made them disappear. "I see, magic is it?" "Why yes, you are right" The two met blades again as the Earl widened his smile "But that does not explain it? Why do you still live? Allen Walker, no… What is your real name?"

The teen pushed him back and smiled "Aww, have you forgotten me?" The man pulled back, letting a few level four attack instead, as he thought back. "Ah" The demons exploded and Allen turned back to look at him "You…called upon me twice?" Allen said nothing, simply smiling in response.

Suddenly, the Earl attacks with more power than the boy had ever felt in his entire life. Allen tried to pull back but found it impossible. The force the Earl was using pushed the teen into a wall and right through it. "Come on boy, if you want to kill me, you had better start getting serious 3"

Allen rolled over to avoid another one of the Earl's attacks. He got up and wanted to fight back but found it impossible. The man was moving way faster than normal. The boy got thrown again, back into the other room. He crashed into the table with the tea set, destroying it all and getting injured in the process. He swore under his breath as he pulled out a piece of wood from his leg. He watched the blood slide down and clenched his teeth. As soon as he entered the mansion, Miranda's innocence had left him.

The Earl kept attacking for a few minutes, injuring the boy each time. Allen could feel this strength and energy leave him. The Earl took advantage of this and grabbed him by the neck, crashing him to the floor.

"…Allen Walker, you are no match for me!" The boy looked lifeless, unmoving; the only thing that proved he was still alive was the fact that he was trying to make the Earl ease his grip. It was futile, of course, but he needed to try, right?

Suddenly the boy stopped "Let's…make a deal" The Earl was quite very surprised by the sudden statement. Did the boy really want to make a deal? His tray of thoughts was broken when the small body beneath him smirked "Ok" His skin turned ashen color and his eyes became the color of gold.

That was not surprising, really, what was surprising was what happened after. Allen gripped the Earl's hand so hard, the man let go almost instantly. The teen got up, slowly, and looked around, then back at the Earl. His skin turned back to its original color, but the eyes did not. Instead, one returned to its original grayish color.

The Earl looked at the boy in front of him "fourteenth?" Allen looked back at the man and smiled "No. It's both" The white-haired teen jumped forth and clashed blades with the Earl again, but this time it was different; he was much stronger. The boy started whistling and the Earl felt an unbearable pain in his whole body. He felt weak and confused so he jumped back a few good meters away. Allen did stop whistling for a few seconds, watching the man.

The boy went in battle position and slightly smiled, starting whistling again. In the other corner of the room, the Earl was also holding his sword, dark matter fusing with it "Let's end this!" The two ran at each other, blades crashed and…

* * *

**A/N:** Boom! I am not finishing that sentence :P Why? Because the story IS classified as suspense. Sue me XD Next chapter will be the last one so please don't forget to read it carefully! Thank you for your support until now!


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -man :D

**Chapter 28** – Epilogue

**A/N:** Hello, Ennun here; just wanted to thank all of you for being here and reading my story, commenting on it, subscribing it, favoring it and overall, being honest with me from beginning to end. If you didn't like something, you told me, if I misspelled something, you took the time to correct me… I honestly am the luckiest author on this site for having you all here. Thank you. Enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

Kanda had his gaze focused on the sky. He was enjoying the warmth of the sun, something he was very rarely able to do nowadays. He shifted a bit when he heard running and laughter coming his way. He took one hand from beneath his head and looked at the time before standing up in sitting position. He yawned and rubbed his head, slowly rearranging his hair. He got up, shook his pants and turned around just in time to catch a six-year old little girl in his arms.

"You'll trip if you run so fast, you know; dummy" The girl laughed and hugged him by the neck as a four-year old also came and tugged on his pants "Me too!" Kanda ched and bent down to take the other child in his arms "Yuu, don't push yourself!" The man looked to his left and saw Lenalee come along with a basket in her hands. "I'm not" he said as he stood up, both kids in his hands.

"Shall we get going then?" "Yes!" both kids answered in unison, jumping and making Kanda lose his balance a bit. The two started running ahead, playing tag along the way. "Anita! Allen! Don't run too fast ok!?" The children looked back and yelled a powerful and cheerful "Yes" before resuming their game.

Lenalee smiled and moved closer to Kanda, taking him by the hand. As always, he said nothing but held her tightly, as if afraid that if he let go, she'll vanish forever.

The four of them reached a lake where they set up a picnic. "Dinner time!" Lenalee yelled, instantly catching the attention of the small children. They came running, one crashing next to the woman, the other sitting in Kanda's lap. "Mommy, can I swim in the lake later?" "Only if Yuu goes with you" The girl instantly turned her pleading puppy face to Kanda "Please daddy!?" He wanted to refuse but… who could say no to an almost crying little girl? So he mentally slapped himself and said "Fine"

About an hour after eating, Kanda and Anita entered the lake, while Lenalee staid with a sleeping little Allen on shore. She was stroking the boy's hair and watching the ones in the water while playing with her necklace. Kanda gave it to her about nine years ago, after most of the remaining akuma were killed. They had the permission to go home, but she no longer had a home to return to so when the samurai asked her if she wanted to travel with him, she accepted right away. And after a few months, their friendship slowly turned into way more.

She giggled remembering the day when Kanda had proposed to her. He had been walking from shop to shop, looking for something to give her but said nothing was worthy of her. He instead gave her a golden necklace with a small lotus flower, a small 'K' and 'L' carved on the back. He didn't remember what those were from, but 'K' from Kanda and 'L' from Lenalee was the only thing he could figure.

Of course she accepted as soon as he popped the question. And obviously, the boy had quite some trouble gathering the courage to tell Komui. He was sure the man would kill him, but to everyone's astonishment, he was quite happy for them. Kanda was so shocked by the man's reaction he couldn't speak for the rest of the day.

After they got married, the two continued traveling, once a month killing some akumas that had remained alive; and three years later, when Kanda was twenty three and Lenalee was twenty one, they settled down in Japan, after finding out she was pregnant. Two years after Anita was born, Lenalee gave birth to another child, this time a boy, who they named after their, yes, Kanda's too, best friend, Allen.

The woman watched as Kanda and Anita got out of the lake, shoving some towels over them and enjoying the sun's warmth.

By the time they left, the sky had turned from blue to red, orange and yellow, pink and purple. The children had fallen asleep five minutes after leaving the lakeside, now enjoying the ride in their parent's hands. Lenalee was holding Allen while Kanda had Anita in one hand and the basket in another; and yet that didn't stop the two adults from holding each other's hands.

Lenalee tugged the kids into bed, kissed their foreheads and left the room to go get Kanda. "Yuu, let's go to sleep" The man opened his eyes and turned around to see the woman stand in the door of the living room. He stared at her for a few seconds then stood up from his meditating position, joining her in the bedroom.

It was around five or six in the morning when Kanda woke up. He sat up; first glancing at Lenalee, then looking around the room, wondering what it was that woke him up. He then heard the distinct sound of laughter coming from the children's room. Considering the time, it was a bit odd that the kids would be up, especially since they usually woke up late in the weekends.

Kanda got out of bed slowly and carefully as to not wake his wife, and then proceeded in heading to the children's room. When he got next to the door, he stopped, curious about what they were so cheerful about so early in the day.

"Shh, you'll wake up your parents" Kanda instantly froze, and not because there was someone else in the room, but because he knew that voice very well, and hearing it now, after such a long time was simply unbelievable.

"Thank you for the presents" Anita said as she shifted back in bed. "You are welcomed" A few seconds of silence were interrupted by the girl's now sleepy voice "Say uncle…" "Yes, what is it?" the man asked as he sat on the bed, next to the two children "Why don't you want to talk to mommy and daddy?" Truth be told, Kanda was also curious about this, especially since he hadn't even known if the man had survived the war.

"Let's see, I don't want to cause any trouble?" The girl shifted in bed a bit "But you come and play with us a lot of times!" Allen said a bit too loud, making his sister jump a bit "Shh, don't be so loud. Yes, I come and play with you, and I'll continue to come, and maybe at some point into the future, I'll also visit your parents. But right now I believe it's time for you to sleep, am I right?"

The kids murmured a "yes" as the man slipped away next to the window. "Will you sing?" The man giggled and started whistling a very familiar lullaby that made the kids instantly fall asleep. The man, however, sang until the end. When the song was over, for a few seconds, a bright light came from within the room. When Kanda opened the door a minute later, the children were the only ones inside. Nothing seemed out of place, except a small box of chocolate and two little toys. He took one in his hands, a little puppet with a pink dress, then turned around to look at the other toys the children had. He didn't remember buying at least a quarter of them and this explained it.

After putting the two new puppets next to the others and checking on the kids, just to be sure, he went outside, enjoying the morning freshness and the early rising sun. The wind softly blew by, making a disturbing sound on the way. Kanda turned his gaze to the direction of the noise and saw the swing. The ropes were a bit old and were now making an annoying sound so he had decided to replace them, but he never got the chance. "Better now than never…"

"Yuu, what are you doing up there? Are you fixing the swing?" Kanda turned around and gazed down to see Lenalee standing in the door with a pile of clothes. Judging by the sound of it, the kids were awake too. "Yeah." The woman smiled and went in but came back a brief second later "Do you want some tea before we leave?" "Whatever"

After a quick breakfast, a train ride, crossing the sea and yet another longer train ride, the family arrived in China, where Marie and a hyperactive Komui were waiting to greet them. "Lenalee! My sweet sister, how have you been!?" "Hello brother I-" "Uncle Komui!" The man bent down and held out his hands to catch the children and jump around with them "Anita! Allen! I haven't seen you in a while! My, how you've grown!"

Marie and Kanda took the luggage and they all went back to the house where Miranda and another beautiful lady, Lan, were waiting for them with a large table filled with food. From upstairs, a seven-year old boy, Ken, and a little five-year old girl, Sarah, came down to play with the other two kids. The adults chatted, drank and had some fun until the morning. At some point in the night, Tiedoll and Timothy, who brought with him a very charming young lady by the name of Leyla, came and joined the party.

Of course the children didn't want to go to bed, but they fell asleep on the couches in the living room. Kanda and Timothy took them to bed and then went back to the other adults that were still asleep. Well, calling Timothy an adult was a bit much considering he was barely twenty. Before the two entered the kitchen, the boy stopped "Oh yeah, Kanda, I have something for you; wait a second will ye?" The man stopped and turned around, leaning against the wall as Timothy searched his pockets. "Thanks for reminding me, Tsukikami"

Kanda watched as the boy handed out a golden box "It's locked" he said. The man took it and studied it a bit then looked back at the boy "What's this?" Timothy smirked eyed the box "You know he's alive right? I'd say it's pretty obvious" Kanda was now looking at the teen, nodding "He asked me to give it to you" "You saw him!?"

Timothy started walking again, going to the others "You could say that"

In the morning, Kanda decided waiting for someone to wake up from the probably huge hangover, was a stupid idea, so he took all four children and went to town. Eating, shopping and running around tired him up, so Kanda decided to take them into a park. He finally had the chance to sit on a bench and watch Anita and Allen play with Ken and little Sarah and other children as well.

At some point, he got the golden box and started doing anything he could think of to open it up, but it was shut. He got pissed as hell and threw it into his pocket, deciding that watching the kids would be way more refreshing and calming. He watched as Anita and Ken talked to a little boy, then making a sand castle. The three children played in the sand a few minutes, then Anita got up to call her father to see the castle they made.

Kanda was, in all honesty, really tired, so he decided better then to go to them to just smile and nod. The girl obviously understood the message and went back to building a hanger for the supposed horses the king had. Kanda continued to watch Anita play when he noticed the third boy was staring at him. He sharpened his gaze but the boy didn't budge, instead, he smiled and went back to the sand castle.

At one point, Allen and Sarah both came and started complaining about being hungry. "Anita, Ken, let's go" The children in question got up and went to Kanda, waving back at the boy. The man, while waiting for the kids to gather their toys, looked back at the short brown-haired boy, as a lady, probably his sister, came to get him also.

He did not expect however, to hear _You know how to_ in his head. Looking a bit in shook, he noticed the small boy smile at him. "You…" Kanda watched the boy bring a finger to his mouth, smiling in an understanding way. The lady that was with him also smiled at him, then left.

When they were back at the house, Kanda looked at the box, then took Mugen out, for the first time in a long long while, slashing the golden thing in two. Something flew out, spinned around the room and landed on his head. "Tim!?"

The golden golem snuggled in the man's shoulder, and then opened his mouth to let out a message.

"Hello, BaKanda…"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading until now, for supporting the story, for reviewing it and never giving up on it! Thank you for your suggestions and your honesty and thank you for being the most amazing readers in the world!

I am really thankful to all of you for your wonderful comments and for making me feel so happy!

I am not sure If I will ever make another story this long, I will be making some one-shots, probablymaybenotreally. But if I ever decide to write something like this again, I hope to see you all there again! (Also, today is my birthday _ 18th of October, just so you know) - Thank you for the wishing :D

Your present to me is you being here. My thanking to you is this chapter and this very long a/n.

P.s: Yes, the small boy was in fact Allen, and the girl was Road. :D

Enjoy your life and look forward to my next work (Shall it ever appear…haha)

┌(°□°)┘


	29. Question

Hello my awesome readers! How have you been since the end of the story? I personally actually started laughing of shock seeing that so many people still read and fave and follow and and comment! Thank you so much!

Now on to more... serious business; I was wondering if any of you were interested in what exactly happened those 35 years ago. And by this I mean: How Allen met Neah and Mana and Road and Cross, how Neah and Road became Noah, how all the other Noah died. How Allen managed to get the innocence and memories of Neah, etc. So by this, I am asking you if you would like of me to make the story. Please note that for obvious reasons, there will be OCs and I know a lot of people hesitate in reading this kind of stories, because it somehow changes and affects the main story. Sorry about that.

So, I am asking those of you who would take a risk of seeing OCs.

If you accept this proposition, then you will probably be looking at future scenes with:

Neah, Mana, Cross, Kloud, Sokalo, Yeegar as kids. New OC generals, three or four to be exact. The relationship (in my mind) between Cross and Maria. Romantic scenes with Allen and Road. The past Noah family.

You should also know that I would reveal more of Allen's story.

I am now writing a different story about when Allen found the Ark (It is called "Ark" if you care) and it's fun. But if you decide you would want this story better, I think I could either put it on hold (hiatsu) or just upload a lot slower.

Either way, it all depends on your preferences. After all, this is for your entertainment is it not? ;)

* * *

Thank you for still reading and supporting the story!

Have a nice day!

Ennun.


End file.
